


Not Another Stucky High School AU

by protectpeterparker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Sarah Rogers, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky is a jock and Steve is an art nerd, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Gay Steve Rogers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Has Asthma, Steve and Bucky are childhood best friends, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 41,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectpeterparker/pseuds/protectpeterparker
Summary: The Avengers high school fanfic that no one asked for, but I still wrote.Steve Roger’s list of things to accomplish during senior year.1. Get into SCAD.2. Go to senior prom.3. Actually try and enjoy senior year.4. Tell my friends I’m gay.5. Tell Bucky I’m in love with him.This was the list Steve Rogers made freshmen year. Now that he’s finally a senior it seems that things were suddenly spiraling out of control and not going the way Steve planned.Well, at least his friends knew he was gay now.I'm horrible at writing summaries, but I promise this fic is actually pretty decent, and funny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this and you've read my endgame fanfic, I want everyone to know I'm taking a hiatus from that fanfic. I saw Endgame and it really upset me and I don't think I can continue it for now. I decided I wanted to write something with a little more humor and not as complex, so this is that. 
> 
> Side note: I was thinking about 'Not Another Teen Movie' when I began writing this, hence the fanfic title.

Steve groaned when he heard the sound of “I Just Had Sex” by The Lonely Island blasting at full volume. He rolled over and snatched his phone off his bedside table to shut off the alarm, and check the time. Steve’s phone soon lit up, causing him to close his eyes for a minute, before opening them again and letting them adjust to the brightness. He let out a sigh when he noticed it was only 6:00 in the morning. He still had about thirty minutes before he actually had to get ready, and an hour before Bucky came to pick him up.

It wasn’t like Steve to wake up this early for school, but it was the first day of senior year, and if he was being honest with himself he was terrified. To prepare himself, he decided to set his alarm thirty minutes earlier than usual, in hopes it’d calm him down. That didn’t seem to work though, because now he was wide awake and wanted to throw up.

Steve decided to just scroll through his notifications so he could distract himself from his mind. It seemed that the group chat he was in with his friends were still messaging each other till at least three in the morning, causing Steve to have at least over a hundred text notifications.

He sighed and grabbed his glasses off the bedside table, before unlocking his phone and opening the messaging app. He completely ignored the group chat, and clicked on Bucky’s name, which had a blue dot next to it.

 

 **_Buck:_ **Morning Stevie, hope your punk ass is awake!

 

Steve chuckled, shaking his head.

 

 **_Steve:_ **Were you the one who changed the song for my alarm? I remember setting it to “What You Own” from RENT, but woke up to a song by The Lonely Island playing.

 

The teen hit send and watched as the three little dots appeared, indicating Bucky was typing. He decided to not wait for the reply and instead checked the group chat his friend Tony had created back in freshman year.

The chat had originally been Steve, Tony, and their friends, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Thor. That changed though midway through Freshman year. Tony had decided to add his childhood best friend, Rhodey, to the chat. Then Tony said Bucky could join too, because he sat with them at lunch.  

He told the group that the other two teens were also on board with some weird plan going on at the time. Tony was trying to convince his long time crush, Pepper Potts, to join him at the spring formal. This meant adding Rhodey into the group chat was a priority, and adding Bucky was just a bonus.

For about a month it stayed the original six, Rhodey, and Bucky. Then their plan to get Pepper to go to formal with Tony kicked into action. Two weeks after they had finished coming up with this extravagant idea, Tony finally asked Pepper, who had told him yes, leaving everyone in shock. Afterwards Tony immediately added Pepper to the group chat, and told the others she was his “girlfriend” now so it was only right.

Since then every time Tony or the others drag someone into their group and they stick around longer than a month, Tony decides to add them to the group chat. Meaning now there was around twelve people.

Steve clicked on the chat, rolling his eyes at the name, before scrolling through everything he had missed.

 

_Avengers Assemble_

 

 

 ** _Tony Stank:_** good morning Avengers! hope you bitches are ready for senior year!

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ ** Tony it’s literally three in the morning, why are you still up?

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **i should be asking you the same thing miss Potts… why are you still up?

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **Go. The. Fuck. To. Sleep. Tony.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **damn Carol that hurt

 

 **_Thor the thunder god:_ **I’m still up.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **does anyone else question Thor when he uses actual grammar and punctuation… oh and when he decides to join the conversation at random times

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ **Literally everyone in the group chat uses decent grammar and punctuation. Are you just now noticing this Tony?

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **stop attacking me Pepper i did nothing wrong

 

 **_Rhodey Rhodes:_ **Tony, I’m going to personally come to your house and kick your ass. Put your phone away.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **you guys should be the ones putting your phones away

 

 **_Buck:_ **Who the fuck decided to wake me up with this obnoxious group chat?

 

 **_Nat:_ **I’m with Bucky on this one, who started this?

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **did you guys know its possible to silence your phones!?! OH MY GOD!

 

 **_Buck:_ **Cool. Most of us set alarms though and weren’t expecting you to start texting us at three in the goddamn morning.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **if you keep up with the language mr captain america will come and beat you up himself.

 

 **_Buck:_ **I know for a fact Steve’s asleep. You should be too.

 

Steve stopped there, and decided to scroll past the rest of everyone’s early morning nonsense. It seemed that everything stopped around 4:00, and picked back up at 5:30 with a text from Clint.

 

 **_That Bitch Clint:_ **Morning to everyone… also I hate you Tony.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **what did i ever do to you other than steal your hearing aids that one time

 

 **_That Bitch Clint:_ **You did that, and you woke us all up at three in the morning.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **RUDE!! when did i ever take those things

 

 **_That Bitch Clint:_ **Uh, do you not remember gym class freshman year? Besides, you literally just confessed to taking them. Don’t act like a dumbass.

 

 **_Nat:_ **I forgot about that.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **how could you forget about that? it was the best thing that happened freshmen year!

 

 **_Thor the thunder god:_ **I’m very confused on this chat.

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **Don’t worry Thor, I am too.

 

 **_Steve:_ **Why are you guys so annoying?

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **look guys hes awake

 

Steve rolled his eyes and checked the time again, before setting his phone and climbing out of bed. He made his way over to his dresser and picked out a pair of clothes, pair of box briefs, khaki slacks, and some t-shirt of Bucky’s that made its way into Steve’s wardrobe. With that he walked out of his room and towards the only bathroom in his and his mother’s small apartment.

He shut and locked the door when he stepped inside, before stripping off his pajamas and beginning his morning routine of a quick shower, brushing his teeth, applying deodorant, then getting dressed for the day. After, he headed back to his room and picked up his phone, bookbag, and one of Bucky's hoodies that had been left at Steve's place, before walking to the kitchen, where he had hoped to find his mother.

When Steve reached the kitchen he looked around, but his mother, Sarah, was nowhere in sight. The teen sighed when he saw a note was placed on the counter. He walked over and picked it up, before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and began reading.

 

_Good morning love,_

_Sorry I wasn't able to be there when you woke up, the hospital asked if I could come in for an earlier shift. I hope you have a wonderful first day of senior year! I packed you your lunch, it’s in your NASA lunch box that Bucky bought you! Please don’t forget your extra inhaler, and the cash I left on the counter so you can give Buck gas money. There’s also an extra ham and cheese sandwich in your lunch box for him._

_I love you Steve! - Mom_

_P.S. Tell Bucky I said hi and that I love him._

 

 

Steve smiled down at the note, before rushing back to him room and placing it in his dresser with the others Sarah written through the years. He then made his way back out to kitchen, ate a quick bowl of cereal, then went to brush his teeth again.

After that was all done he looked down at his phone to find a text from Bucky.

 

 **_Buck:_ **I’m here! come outside,  punk. ;)

 

 **_Steve:_ **Coming… Jerk.

 

Steve hit send, headed to the kitchen, and grabbed his lunch box and house keys. When he stepped outside he noticed Bucky watching him, a grin plastered on his lips. Steve just smiled back, before turning around to lock the door.

He let out a deep sigh, before walking to Bucky’s car.

Steve Rogers had a feeling this senior year was going to be quite eventful, and he didn’t know how to feel about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to note that Midtown is just a regular public high school in this fanfic like in the spiderman comics. It seems everytime I read fanfics when they're in high school the school they go to is called Sheild. Now that Peter Parker's in the MCU though, I feel like it makes more sense. 
> 
> Side note: I'm really sorry if the football talk doesn't make any sense. I had to go with what I've heard in school and from what I researched. On top of that, the NFL players mentioned are all real players in the league.

The ride to school was quite uneventful. Steve listened as Bucky rambled on about how he was excited for football season to come, especially after this years summer training camp.

“Coach Coulson said he had connections into the big leagues, and talked about getting Julian Edelman to come and talk to the team!” Bucky exclaimed, while driving.

“That’s pretty cool Buck. Has coach talked to you about playing in college at all?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded, “He said he has a feeling I could get into Clemson or Ohio State. He even mentioned Stanford University. I have the grades and GPA for all those schools, I’m hoping some of their recruiters start coming to games, especially guys from Stanford.”

“Oh Stanford, why would you wanna go across the country for football?” Steve questioned sarcastically, knowing the answer.

“Why are you playing dumb?” Bucky laughed, “You know it’s a dream of mine to go to Stanford, especially since Christian McCaffrey went there.”

“Oh yes, Christian McCaffrey, you’re ultimate celebrity crush.” Steve teased.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “He’s not my celebrity crush, he’s my NFL crush. There’s a difference Steve. My celebrity crushes are Jason Momoa and Natalie Portman.”

“I don’t know how you keep up with things like that. I could care less.” Steve replied.

“Oh come on, you don’t have a celebrity crush?” Bucky asked.

Steve shook his head, “I don’t think celebrities crushes are worth it. It’s not like you’re ever going to marry them. Besides, I don’t have time for that stuff.”

“You gotta crush on someone who’s more worth it?” Bucky asked, glancing over at Steve.

 _Yeah, I have a crush on you._ Steve wanted to confess, but knew it wasn’t worth it. Bucky had no clue he was gay, and Steve wasn’t planning on telling him anytime soon, in fear his best friend would hate him.

He knew that Steve being gay wouldn't be a big deal to Bucky, especially since Bucky himself was bisexual. The issue was Steve thought if he told Bucky about his sexuality, he’d feel entitled to tell the teen he was also in love with him.

“Hey Steve, did I upset you?” Bucky questioned with concern. 

Steve blinked as Bucky's question pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to look at Bucky, before giving him a small smile. 

“You’re fine. I’m just being stupid and getting lost in my own thoughts.” He muttered, hoping Bucky would buy it. 

“You know if something’s bothering you I’m always here.” Bucky stated, “That means whenever. You can call me at three in the morning and I’ll pick up. If you need me in the middle of the night, because of some asthma attack, I’ll drive to your apartment.”

Steve chuckled, “I think my ma would able to handle the asthma attack.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean. I bet Sarah Rogers would be calling me anyways.”

“I know, I know.” Steve whined, “Let’s just drop it and go inside or we’ll be late to homeroom.”

“You're such a punk.” Bucky giggled, before opening his car door.

Steve rolled his eyes, before unbuckling himself and opening his door. He hopped out, closed his door, then opened the backseat to grab his bookbag.

“You ready?” Bucky questioned, now standing next to Steve.

Steve flung his book bag over his shoulder, grabbed his lunch box, then closed the door, before nodding. With that the two made their way into Midtown High for the start of their senior year.

“You think Tony’s going to tell us we’re late?” Bucky asked with a chuckle.

“Oh god.” Steve groaned, “I can already hear him chewing us out for not being the first in line to check our homerooms.”

Bucky laughed and flung an arm around Steve’s shoulder, causing the smaller teen to blush.

They walked in comfortable silence, until Steve’s phone pinged.

“Who’s that?” Bucky asked.

“I don’t know.” Steve replied, fishing his phone out of his front pocket.

He glanced down at the screen and groaned when he realized it was Tony blowing up the group chat.

“Tony?” Bucky laughed.

“Who else would it be?” Steve muttered.

“I don’t know, there’s other people in the group chat.” Bucky stated.

Steve nodded, before looking down at his phone again to read the texts, letting Bucky guide him across the parking lot.

 

_Avengers Assemble_

 

 

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **where the fuck are Steve and Bucky im waiting

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **if they arent here in the next ten minutes im calling the cops

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **its been five minutes

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **where are those fuckers

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **im serious about the cops if theyre not here soon! my ass got up super early so i could save them a spot and they should be here

 

 **_Rhodey Rhodes:_ **Dude, stop blowing up our phones. Steve and Bucky are fine, they’re adults.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **steve is the size of an eighth grade boy!

 

 **_Nat:_ **I’m seriously about to kill you, it’s only 7:00! I just left my house.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **then why are you texting?!?

 

 **_Nat:_ **Clint’s driving you dumbass.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **Welp, Tony used capslock… Guess he’s pissed.

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ **Tony, please stop.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **not till they answer

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ **They’re probably driving to school, so stop blowing up the group chat. You’re getting on my fucking nerves.

 

 **_Nat:_ **Damn Tony, you made Pepper pissed. Also, Clint and I here.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **i really don’t care if i made Pepper pissed and that you and Clint made it! i just want to know where Steve and Bucky are… Rhodey is already here and so is Pepper.

 

 **_Nat:_ **Rude

 

 **_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ **Why are you at school so early Tony?

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **im saving all you idiots a spot so you dont have to wait in line which you arent here to claim

 

 **_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ **Actually I am at school, I was talking to Ms. Foster.

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **a spot?

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **yeah a spot so you can see you homeroom… also i see youve caught on to the no capitalization train good job Carol

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **My phone glitched. The point is why do we need spots?

 

 **_Nat:_ ** Wait, does this mean Tony’s at school before the late bell?

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **shut up natasha im never late

 

 **_That Bitch Clint:_ **LIES!

 

 **_Thor the thunder god:_ **Tony was always late to first period sophomore year. He never got lunch detention or after school detention though, which made everyone mad.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **its because everyone loves me

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ **No, it’s because you threatened to tell your dad and the school system doesn’t want to deal with Howard Stark.

 

 **_Nat:_ ** It’s now 7:30, where’s Steve and Bucky?

 **_Steve:_ **We just got here, we’re walking into school now.

 

Steve hit send, put his phone bag into his pocket, and followed Bucky up the front steps to the school’s doors.

Bucky opened the door for Steve. “Is Tony freaking out?”

Steve nodded and slipped inside, “Yeah, he texted the chat saying he saved us a spot in line.”

“Well, let’s go find him!” Bucky exclaimed, while grabbing Steve’s arm and leading him through the crowd of students.

Steve huffed as Bucky dragged him through the halls of Midtown, searching for their friends. It didn’t take long to find them, because Tony was jumping up and down while shouting at the other two. It seemed a majority of the group was already there, with the exception of Bruce.

“Hurry up assholes!” Tony shouted, causing some students to turn and glare at him.

“You don’t have to shout, they’re barely five feet away from us.” Pepper said in annoyance.

“Hey guys, it seems like forever.” Bucky replied, pulling Pepper into a hug.

The girl laughed, “If a week is forever.”

“Well, it seems like a week is long enough for Tony to start growing that thing on his face.” Steve joined in.

Tony rolled his eyes, “I can hear you! Also, it’s a goatee. I’ve been trying to grow it all summer, but you assholes didn’t seem to notice.”

“It took you all summer to grow that rat on your face?” Natasha commented, “Dude you need to figure out how to make it grow faster, Bucky’s over here growing beards in a week.”

Steve watched as his friends argued about Tony’s new goatee, and on if it was better than Bucky’s beard. In the end Bucky won, because Clint decided to let everyone know Bucky looked like a “zaddy” with the beard.

“Please don’t ever call me a zaddy.” groaned Bucky.

Tony laughed, “Then shave the damn beard.”

“No, don’t shave the beard!” Clint cried, “The beard is the only thing making Bucky look like he’s not living out of some sad 1940’s war story. That means if he shaves the beard he can no longer hang out with us.”

“Stop being a sarcastic asshole or I’ll turn off your hearing aids.” threatened Natasha.

Clint pouted and crossed his arms, “How did I end up with a girlfriend who thought my disability was a joke. I feel offended.”

“How are you offended when you literally make fun of your own deafness.” Natasha stated.

“It’s a coping mechanism.” replied Clint.

Steve rolled his eyes, “You guys are all a bunch of idiots, so I’m making two rules that need to be followed for the rest of the school year.

“Rule one, do NOT call Buck a zaddy. It’s weird, and it makes me uncomfortable. Rule two, we’re not joking about Clint’s hearing aids and deafness, only Clint can joke about his own disability.”

“Steve’s right, let’s call Bucky daddy instead. I mean, isn’t that what you call him anyways?” Clint asked Steve while grinning.

Steve felt his face grow hot at Clint’s comment. He gazed up at Bucky to see his best friend looking down at him with a smirk on his lips. Steve quickly looked away, and stared at Clint.

“I change my mind.” he announced, “You guys can make fun of Clint’s hearing issues all you want now.”

With that Steve turned around, and made his way up to the chart that held all the seniors names. He pushed his glasses up, before gazing the sheets for the R’s. When he found the right sheet, he placed a finger on the paper, and carefully made his way down the list before finding his name.

“Rogers, Steven. Homeroom 402, Richards.” He muttered to himself.

The teen was about to turn around to face his friends, when he felt a strong hand placed on his shoulder, causing him to jump. Steve slowly looked up to find Bucky staring down at him.

“Looks like you have Mr. Richards for homeroom. I got his wife, Ms. Storm or something.” Bucky stated, keeping a firm grip on Steve’s shoulder.

“Guess that means you can’t be flirting with her now, huh?” Steve joked.

Bucky squeezed his shoulder and leaned in until he was next to the other teen’s face. Steve felt his breath hitch and cheeks go red.

“Why would I be flirting with my teacher when I’m _your_ daddy.” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear.

Steve let out a gasp and spun around, only to find Bucky  already making his way towards a couple football players, and the rest of their friend group giggling.

“That little shit.” He growled.

“You okay there Steve, looks like you just saw someone beat the shit out of a freshman.” Clint stated smugly.

Steve turned and glared at his friend, “Barton, I swear to god if you don’t stop I’ll punch you.” With that Steve made his way through the crowd, leaving his friends behind, and heading off to homeroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this was a little rough, I'm sorry. I was finishing it up and editing a little later than usual, and I'm super tired. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, cause I'm bored and I really enjoy writing this!  
> I hope everyone's doing well! My college class ends this week, which means I'll be able to write a lot more, so I'm excited about that.

“So you’re telling me, Bucky leaned in and whispered ‘your daddy’ into your ear?” Tony asked.

Steve nodded, walking into the cafeteria. “Yeah, he just said your daddy. Bucky’s never done anything like that, not even as a joke.”

“Maybe he likes you and he wants to be all dominant. I mean he is bisexual after all.” Tony stated.

Steve shrugged, “Bucky doesn’t have a crush on me.”

“But you have a crush on Bucky.”

Steve sighed and gripped his lunch box, “We’re not talking about this right now. We need to find our friends.”

“You’re not denying it! I was right, Pepper owes me fifty bucks!” Tony cheered.

Steve scanned the room, ignoring Tony’s sudden excitement about the idea of Bucky and Steve dating. As much as Steve loved Tony, he was the last person he wanted to tell about his profounding love for Bucky. If the other teen knew about Steve’s feelings he’d most likely let it slip out one day at lunch or something, even if Steve made him promise to never tell a soul.

When he finally spotted Pepper waving at them he grabbed Tony’s bicep, “Come on, I found our friends.”

Steve began dragging his friend towards the table, but was abruptly pulled back, causing him to turn around and glare at Tony.

“What the hell are you doing?” He growled.

“I just want to introduce you to someone. If you won’t go after Bucky, then I’m going to have you meet someone your own size.” Tony replied.

Steve let go of Tony’s arm, realizing he was still holding it. It didn’t seem to help though, because Tony quickly snatched Steve’s thin wrist, to keep the other boy from escaping.

“Tony, I really want to eat my lunch. Can I just meet this person later?” Steve whined.

Tony shook his head, “No, you have to meet this kid. He’s in my second period AP Computer Science class, and he’s only a freshman! The kids got to be pretty fucking smart to be in a class only made up of around ten seniors.”

“That’s great to hear, but I really want to go see Bucky.” Steve stated.

Tony stopped walking and turned to face Steve. The smaller teen gazed up at his friend only to find Tony grinning ear to ear. He had a feeling he knew what Tony was about say, causing his face to flush a bright red, starting from his ears, down to his neck.

“You want to fuck Bucky!” Tony suddenly whisper yelled.

Steve’s jaw dropped, “What the hell Tony, you can’t just say shit like that!”

“So, it is true then?” inquired Tony.

“How did you go from me having a crush on Bucky, to wanting to fuck him?” Steve grumbled.

“Steve, it’s the same thing. I’d like to point out you didn’t deny it that time either.” Tony stated matter of factly.

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean either are true.” he barked back.

Tony sighed and placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “Listen Rogers, I’ve known you since the fourth grade. Back then you were even making heart eyes at Barnes. So just drop this, ‘I’m straight as fuck, I only like girls’ act, because I’m not buying it.

“Besides, I’m pretty sure everyone else in our group knows. Meaning Bucky’s going to find out someway or another.”

Steve groaned, “That doesn’t make me feel any better about myself.”

“I know it doesn’t, but maybe it’ll help you grow a pair and talk to him.” Tony paused, “If you can’t tell Bucky you have a crush on him, at least tell him your bisexual or whatever.”

“What ever, can we meet this kid now?” Steve asked, changing the subject.

Tony clapped his hands together and grinned, “Follow me.”

 

~~~~

 

The rest of Steve’s lunch seemed to go the same way it did every year, for the past four years. Tony introduced him to the freshman, who’s name was Peter Parker. After that Peter joined the group at lunch, and Tony decided to add the kid to their group chat, even though they had really just met.

“Tony must really like you Peter.” Clint said through a mouthful of food.

Natasha nodded, “Yeah, he never adds numbers to the group chat right away. It usually takes about a month for him to declare you an avenger.”

“An avenger?” Peter asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“It’s what Tony started to call us back in sixth grade, because he wanted us to have some cool squad name.” Steve replied, “It was originally just Nat, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Tony, and I, but then it started growing our freshman year.”

Peter just nodded and let his eyes gaze upon the seniors in amazement. Steve chuckled at the young kids excitement and went back to eating his lunch. He listened as the group continued to ask Peter questions about his life, if he knew what he wanted to do after high school, what his hobbies were, and so forth.

After Steve finished his lunch he felt a little better about the conversation he had with Tony. His mood quickly changed though when he felt his phone buzz four times, indicating he had some new notifications.

He pulled out the device and looked down, only for his face to heat up for what felt like the tenth time that day.

“You okay buddy?” Bucky asked, placing a hand on the small of Steve’s back .

“Yeah, it’s just my ma.” He lied, pushing his glasses up to distract himself.

Bucky just nodded, before letting his hand trail up to Steve’s shoulder. Steve felt Bucky give his shoulder a small squeeze, before removing his hand entirely and turning his attention back to the groups conversation.

The smaller boy let out a faint whimper, before unlocking his phone to read the messages.

 

 

_Operation: SteveBucky_

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **If you’re in this chat, it means you know about Steve’s secret crush… and that he’s gay.

**_Pepper (mom):_ **First, I’d like to thank you for texting like a normal person for once. Second, what the hell Tony, who’s all in this group chat?

**_Tony Stank:_ **Me, you, and Steve.

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ **Tony, why are you doing this to Steve. Please, delete this group chat.

 

 **_Steve:_ **Yeah, delete this fucking group chat. Also, I never said I was gay, quit making shit up.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **If you haven’t liked a girl since the sixth grade, then that means you’re gay. And no, I won’t delete the group chat.

 

 **_Steve:_ **Tony, assuming someone’s gay isn’t a joke, it’s really hurtful. Now delete this group chat, or I’ll block your number.

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ **I’m with Steve.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **You two won’t block me cause you’re cowards. Besides, one of you is my girlfriend, and the other is my best friend.

 

 **_Steve:_ **This isn’t fucking funny. I’ll delete it myself.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **1) If you delete it off your phone, it won’t mean you actually removed yourself…

2) I’ll hack into your phone if you try to do anything to this chat.

 

 **_Steve:_ **You’re an asshole.

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ **Tony, stop harassing Steve. This isn’t your situation to handle.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **It will be if Steve doesn’t man up.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **Now hear me out… This group chat is only the three of us, and it’ll stay the three of us (unless Natasha finds out, because I’m pretty sure she knows about Steve’s crush.). I can’t promise I won’t force Steve to ask out Bucky or something brilliant like that, but I can promise I’ll give him time.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **I change my mind on time, until the end of the year… or until prom.

 

 **_Steve:_ **I wish I had some super steroids so I could suddenly become all big and buff, then beat the living shit out of you.

 

 

Tony gasped, “Steven Grant Rogers how could you!”

The group fell silent, causing Steve to glance up from his phone. Everyone was now staring at him and Tony with either a confused or concerned look on their face.  

Steve dropped his head and scooted his chair out. He got up from his spot, then grabbed his lunch box and phone.

“I’m leaving now, since Tony thinks it’s okay to be an asshole.” He announced, while his eyes scanned the table.

“I’ll come with you Stevie.” Bucky spoke up.

Steve glanced down at his friend, and watched as he gathered both their trash. The taller teen then stood from his spot, and placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“Well, let’s get going Buck.” Steve muttered, before heading out of the cafeteria with Bucky trailing behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Tony's not really an asshole. He just likes to think he knows everything and thinks he's helping Steve out by trying to get him to confess his feelings to Bucky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look inside the group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally just the group chat, because I thought it'd be funny and it was easier to add characters in that way.

_Avengers Assemble_

_10:45 pm_

**_Captain Carol:_ **Guys, I have an announcement.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **we announce things at lunch Carol not in the group chat

 

 **_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ **You always announce things in the group chat Tony…

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **only when its relevant or important

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **Well this is important… and serious

 

 **_Nat:_ **Is everything okay?

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ **Carol, you good?

 

 **_Buck:_ **Do I need to beat someone up?

 

 **_Steve:_ **Buck stop.

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **First off, everything’s fine. Second, I can push a fucking jeep Bucky, you really think you’d need to beat someone up for me?

 

 **_Buck:_ **Just being a good friend.

 

 **_Buck:_ **Seriously though, if any of you guys need me to beat someone up…

 

 **_Steve:_ **wtf Bucky! You’re not beating anyone up or I swear to god.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **do you guys see these mushy boyfriends

 

 **_Steve:_ ** We’re not boyfriends!!!   


**_Captain Carol:_ **Can I please make my announcement?

 

 **_That Bitch Clint:_ **You’re texting us in this obnoxious chat, which means you can announce shit whenever you want.

 

 **_Peter Parker:_ **If we can announce anything whenever then i’d like to remind people i’m in this chat… It’s Peter Parker by the way.

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **Hey Peter Parker. You wanna learn something cool?  

 

 **_Rhodey Rhodes:_ **Carol… Announcement, remember?

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **Oh yeah… I have a girlfriend, her names Brunnhilde Valkyrie, but please just call her Valkyrie or Val.

 

 **_Thor the thunder god:_ **YOU’RE DATING VALKYRIE?!?!

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **Yeah, I am. We started dating like three weeks ago.

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ **Awe, I’m so happy for you!

 

 **_Nat:_ **Tell her she can join us at the lunch table now.

 

 **_Peter Parker:_ **That girl is in my English class. At first I was kinda scared of her, but then she helped me with some of my homework.

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **She’s chill.

 

 **_Thor the thunder god:_ **VALKYRIE!

 

 **_Thor the thunder god:_ **YOU’RE DATING VALKYRIE!!!

 

 **_Buck:_ **is Thor okay???

 

 **_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ **Yes, he’s just being an overdramatic idiot.

 

 **_Steve:_ **Is Valkyrie that junior who looks like she could murder you with her eyes closed.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **steve that makes no fucking sense… if anything Valkyrie looks like she would shoot you with some alien ray gun

 

 **_Peter Parker:_ **She’s super nice!

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **Okay, this is why I didn’t want to tell you guys!

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **dont be a bitch

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **You’re arguing about if my girlfriend could kill you or not…

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **its only right

 

 **_Thor the thunder god:_ **Valkyrie could beat all your asses and I would laugh.

 

 **_Buck:_ **wtf Thor

 

 **_Rhodey Rhodes:_ ** Why would you say something like that?

 

 **_Thor the thunder god:_ **I’m only speaking the truth.

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **She could, but she wouldn’t.

 

 **_Steve:_ **When do we get to meet her?

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **yeah i want to meet this chick

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **First off, don’t call my girlfriend a chick… Second, you can meet her tomorrow at lunch. I thought about inviting you all over this weekend and just introducing the group to her in person, but I had a feeling it’d get out of control.

 

 **_That Bitch Clint:_ **Wait, I just realized something… Carol said she’s been dating Valkyrie for three weeks, and that she’s a junior. This means they had to have met at school, which also means we’ve been in school a lot longer than I thought.

 

 **_That Bitch Clint:_ **My science project is officially two weeks overdue.

 

 **_Nat:_ **Clint I love you, but you’re really stupid sometimes.

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **I met her over the summer through some friends and we just clicked. So don’t worry Clint, this upcoming week is only the second week of school.

 

 **_That Bitch Clint:_ **Thank god.

 

 **_Steve:_ **If I’m being honest I don’t really know what this girl looks like… I just know her name.

 

 **_Thor the thunder god:_ **SHE’S AMAZING!

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **lol, thanks Thor.

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **You’ve probably seen her around. Kinda short, long dark brown hair, tan skin, really soft skin too.

 

 **_Steve:_ **Is she the one who always wears her hair like a warrior princess??

 

 **_Thor the thunder god:_ **YES! HER HAIR IS THE BEST!

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **I really hope you don’t have a crush on my girlfriend.

 

 **_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ **He doesn’t… Thor just thinks lesbians are badass.

 

 **_Thor the thunder god:_ **Not just lesbians (they are badass, but still). All women are badass, look at Natasha. She could kill you in your sleep.

 

 **_Nat:_ **Thanks Thor.

 

 **_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ **I feel like Thor’s just digging his own grave right now.

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **Nah, Thor’s cool. If Tony was saying this shit though…

 **_Tony Stank:_ **what the fuck did i ever do????

 

 **_Steve:_ **Literally everything.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **stop being mean to me or ill sue

 **_Captain Carol:_ **Okay, I’ve had enough of you guys today… goodnight everyone, can’t wait for you to meet Valkyrie.

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ **Goodnight!

 

 **_Nat:_ **Night.

 

 **_That Bitch Clint:_ **Night bitches.

 

 **_Buck:_ **Night guys.

 

 **_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ **Guess this means everyone’s going to bed. Goodnight.

 

 **_Steve:_ **Night, see everyone tomorrow.

 

 **_Thor the thunder god:_ **Goodnight friends!!!

 

 **_Rhodey Rhodes:_ **Goodnight! Also, I’m so happy for you Carol.

 

 **_Peter Parker:_ **Goodnight!!! Love you guys!

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **are you guys actually going to bed its only 11:30

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **this cant be real i dont fall asleep till like three

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **hello

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **is no one going to question the fact that Parker said love you guys

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to make it clear that I love Tony, but he would totally be a little bitch in high school. He gets so much better in the fanfic, he's just cocky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who's been reading this fanfic and leaving kudos, thank you! It means so much too me.  
> I want everyone to know that I'm working on a new one shot, and it's Thor/Steve cause they're my guilty pleasure ship. If you want to check it out, that'd be awesome.

Tony slammed his fist on the lunch table, “It’s not fucking fair, I built that helmet with my own materials, and on my own personal time! I shouldn’t have gotten an F for it!”

Monday’s always seemed to be the worst at Steve’s lunch table, especially when Tony was pissed. This particular Monday ended up being a lot worse for everyone though.

It had all started in Steve’s first period english class that he shares with Tony. The teen had told Steve some new project he was working on called ‘Operation: Iron Man.’ It seemed to be some sort of suit that would be able to have an advanced AI, could fly, and according to Tony, have the most bad ass helmet.

Steve had just listened when Tony told him he had already finished the helmet for a project in shop class, and couldn’t wait for Mr. Miller, the shop teacher, to see all the hard work he’d put in.

It seemed Tony was in a good mood for a Monday, which put Steve in a pretty decent mood also. This made his second period art class a lot better than usual and gave him inspiration for his latest project.

Everything seemed to change though the minute Steve had sat down for lunch, which led them to where they were now.

“Tony I don’t think Mr. Miller meant to give you an F for your project, but I also don’t think you really followed any of the rules.” Pepper stated.

Tony groaned, “I always follow the rules Pep! I’m also the most advanced person in the damn class. They’re all building clocks or bird houses, and I’m building a fucking helmet out of nickel-titanium, that when activated with a suit at some point will have an AI and online features.

How does that get an F?”

“It’s not wood work, that’s why.” Rhodey replied.

“Rhodey’s right.” Bruce commented, “Mr. Miller basically won’t accept anything unless it’s wood work. Doesn’t matter how advanced you are, if it doesn’t have wood in it, you’re out of luck.”

“That’s not fucking fair!” Tony groaned, “I’m suing this school.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Why is suing always your plan? You already have so much fucking money, why do you need to sue places?”

“Suing doesn’t always have to involve money Steve.” Tony replied with a grin.

“I’m surprised you know that.” Pepper muttered.

Steve nodded, “I’m surprised he knows that too. I mean, you’re smart Tony but sometimes you don’t have common sense.”

“No, Tony has common sense, but he decides to be too cocky for his own good.” Pepper said.

“Hey! I thought girlfriends stick up for you, not throw you under the bus!” Tony whined, while grinning at Pepper.

“Pepper,” Steve spoke up, “I’m so sorry for you. Tony must be an annoying bitch.”

Pepper laughed, “He can be sometimes, but I love him more than anyone could know.

He’s my everything.”

“Awe, I love you too Pep.” Tony gushed, “But please, let’s not act like love sick puppies. That’s Rogers and Barnes job.”

Steve groaned and placed his head on the lunch table as he heard Bucky and the others laugh at Tony’s joke. It seemed that since Tony knew about Steve’s massive crush on Bucky, all he did was poke fun at the other teen. At first it wasn’t a big deal to Steve, especially since Tony had only really found out last Tuesday, but now it was getting on Steve’s nerves.

It suddenly clicked that whatever Tony was doing, Steve could consider it blackmailing.

Meaning if Steve was so fed up with Tony, he was able to use everything Tony had been texting him about Bucky one on one and in the new group chat, against him.

“Tony,” Steve spoke, getting the other teens attention, “I think I actually have a plan to get you that A in shop class.”

Tony gasped, “Really?”

“Yeah, but you have to stop saying Bucky and I are dating.” growled Steve.

“You really think that’s going to happen anytime soon?” Someone questioned, causing Steve to turn his head in the direction of the voice.

Steve smiled when he saw Carol standing there with her arm wrapped around a shorter girl’s waist.

“Everyone, please meet my girlfriend Brunnhilde Valkyrie.” Carol announced.

“You guys can just call me Valkyrie, it’s easier to pronounce and sounds cooler.” Valkyrie spoke.

“Hi Valkyrie, I’m Peter Parker.” Peter spoke.

“Hey, I know you.” She replied, “You’re the kid I help sometimes in english class.”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, that’s me! Thanks for doing that.”

Valkyrie smiled, “Anytime kid.”

“So Valkyrie, where are you from? I mean, you obviously don’t sound American.” Bucky pointed out.

Steve glared at his friend and jabbed him in the ribs, causing the other to look down at Steve with a smirk on his face.

“Norway, like Thor.” She replied.

“I’d kill to visit Norway, it’s so beautiful!” Bucky exclaimed, jabbing Steve in the ribs.

Steve blushed, “You really shouldn’t say things like that Buck. With your looks, people might actually believe you.”

“You really think I’d kill someone Steve?” laughed Bucky.

“I don’t know, you could probably choke someone to death. I’ve seen the way you hold a baseball bat, you have a pretty mean grip.” Steve stated.

“Oh, do I?” Bucky questioned with a smirk.

Steve blushed, “I…” He didn’t know what to say, suddenly caught off guard by Bucky’s reaction.

“You okay Steve?” Bucky asked with innocence, “You look a little flustered.”

“Yeah, you do.” Tony added, “You look like Bucky told you he was going to fuck you into next week.”

“Tony!” Bucky and Pepper cried, turning their attention to glare at him.

Steve felt a sudden wave of panic and nausea wash over him. He muttered something about using the bathroom, before getting up from his seat, grabbing his things and running out of the cafeteria.

When he stepped out into the hall, he made a beeline for the boys bathroom in hopes that he’d make it there before having some full blown panic attack, or puking all over the floor. 

It seemed that Steve was doing a lot of running away this past week, which made him feel like a total coward. Whenever anyone mentioned Bucky in some weird way, Steve would run. The first few times he actually prayed to have some random asthma attack so the attention was on something other than him and Bucky, but he knew that idea was terrible. 

When he finally reached the bathroom, he kicked the door to the first stall open and hid inside, locking it behind him. Steve felt like he was in one of those stupid high school shows, were the kid is some loser, but that wasn’t the case here. No, Steve was just a coward who couldn’t handle the idea of people joking about him and Bucky, in fear Bucky would know the truth.

“You’re so fucking stupid.” He muttered to himself, while placing himself on the ground. “You’re sitting in a disgusting school bathroom, with your knees now pulled up to your chest, because you’re worried about what your best friend will think if he finds out about your crush.” 

“Seriously, what’s wrong with you?” Steve asked himself aloud, as he tucked his boney knees close to his body, wrapped his thin arms around to keep his knees close, and rested his chin upon them. He stayed in this position for awhile, before his phone began to frantically go off. 

He lifted his chin and untangled arms, before grabbing the device sitting on his lunch box. He looked down at the screen to see multiple texts from Tony and Pepper in the groupchat Tony had made for the three of them, as well as a couple texts from Thor asking if needed some assistance. There was one text though, that caused him to hold his breath, before letting out a wheezed gasp. It was a simple and terrifying, and a text Steve never wanted to see. 

 

**_Buck:_ ** We need to talk. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so messy. The next chapter is about to be really good and I'm super excited to finish writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new Far From Home trailer had me crying in first period. I'm not ready but I'm also so excited.   
> Good news, I finished my college course which means I'll have more time to write, because I only have one class left and it's not a lot of work.

**_Buck:_ ** We need to talk.

 

Steve couldn’t stop staring at the message in front of him. He wanted to cry out in embarrassment and fear. Bucky couldn’t be on to Steve and his weird, creepy crush, not yet. Steve had kept it a secret since freshman year, and he wasn’t about to let that streak die. 

This was an emergency and called for one thing, and one thing only. Thor’s assistance. 

While it might be weird to others, Thor seemed to be able to help Steve when it came to Bucky situations. While the god like teen thankfully didn’t know about Steve’s embarrassing crush, he knew the two were close. Plus he played football with Bucky, causing some weird bond.

Steve unlocked his phone and opened his contacts, before scrolling down to reach Thor’s name. From there he clicked his friends name and pressed the phone button, before holding it up to his ear. Steve listened to it ring for at least two tries, before the line went through, signaling someone had picked up. 

“Thor?” Steve questioned into the phone. 

A chuckle came out the other end, “Steve, where’d you go?” 

“I’m in the bathroom, down the hall from the cafeteria. Do you think you could come here?” 

“Is everything okay?” Thor asked suddenly sounding worried, “You sound a little spooked.” 

Steve nodded, even though Thor couldn’t see him. “Yeah, I think I’m okay. I just got this text from Bucky though and I have a feeling I might start panicking soon, and the last thing I need is to have some weird panicking, asthma attack. So could you come here?” 

“I’m on my way, just stay there.” Thor stated before the line went dead. 

Steve sighed and checked his phone again, to find three new messages from Bucky. 

**_Buck:_ ** Steve, seriously we need to talk. 

**_Buck:_ ** Are you okay? You ran off so quickly and now I’m a little worried. 

**_Buck:_ ** Steve, this is urgent. Thor said you needed some help, I’m coming with. 

 

**_Steve:_ ** I’m fine. Don’t come. 

 

**_Buck:_ ** Are you sure??

**_Steve:_ ** I’m positive, please don’t come.

 

Steve waited for a reply, but it never came. He groaned and placed his head back against the stall. It was only the second week of senior year and Steve was already hiding in bathroom stalls. 

It felt like hours had passed before a gentle knock and call of Steve’s name was heard. Steve let out a whimper, before telling Thor the door was unlocked. 

“You’re quite brave leaving bathroom stalls unlocked, anyone could’ve come in.” Thor stated. 

Steve watched as the door opened, revealing the blonde’s caring face. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw it was just Thor, no one else. 

“Did Bucky try to stop you?” Steve asked, while looking up. 

Thor nodded, “Yeah, he did. I almost let him join me, but I knew you would’ve been angry.” 

Steve smiled, “Thank you that means a lot.”

“It’s no problem, but if I were you I’d text Bucky and tell him I’m here.” Thor stated while gesturing towards Steve phone. 

“I will.” Steve muttered, “I just don’t know what to say.” 

Thor rolled his eyes, “First, please stand up. The bathroom floors aren’t pleasant. Second, I might act stupid, but I know what’s going on here.” 

Steve blushed as he pulled himself up off the floor, then bent down to grab his belongings. He swung his book bag over his shoulder, and clutched his lunch box close to his chest. 

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” He muttered, while letting his eyes wander anywhere, but Thor’s direction. 

“Oh come on!” Thor cried, “Steve, I love you man, but you really need to stop being so obvious. I know that you have a crush on Bucky, you’re not good at hiding it. Plus, with the way you’ve been acting lately it just makes you even more obvious.” 

“I am not obvious!” Steve huffed. 

Thor shook his head and let out a deep sigh. “Steve, I’m willing to help you, but you have to admit it. Listen, Bucky’s already admitted…” Thor stopped himself, before grinning at Steve. 

“Bucky admitted what?” Steve questioned, now glaring at Thor. 

“Bucky admitted nothing.” Thor commented, “I don’t know why I said anything. The point is you need to come to terms with your crush, and stop running away from your problems, because it’ll just come back to haunt you.” 

“I’m not stupid.” Steve growled, suddenly getting angry. He knew that if he bottled up all his feelings it’d just cause him to panic and become really sad. Which would only end with something serious happening, like Steve being in the hospital. It happened when his dad passed away and when his mom had to get a restraining order from her asshole of an ex-boyfriend. 

He sighed, suddenly feeling bad. “I’m sorry for snapping at you Thor. I’m just so stressed and now I have Tony on my back about this stupid crush.” 

“Wait, Tony knows?” Thor interrupted. 

Steve nodded, “Yeah, he found out last week at lunch. We were walking into the cafeteria together and somehow it just slipped up. He just kind of found out, and now I’m stuck in this group chat with him and Pepper called Operation: SteveBucky.”

Thor groaned and ran a hand through his golden locks, “That’s not good.” 

“Yeah, no shit!” Steve snapped back.” 

“Listen,” Thor began, “The bells about to ring and we’ll have to head to third period, but I’m going to text you. Oh, and if you want I can bring you home today too, but you’re going to have to stay for a bit, because I have practice.”

Steve sighed, “Thanks for the offer, but I think I’ll just get a ride with Pepper since she doesn’t stay for any after school programs.” 

“It’s going to be okay Steve, we’ll figure it out.” Thor reassured, while patting Steve on shoulder. 

Steve just nodded, before looking down at his phone, noticing a new message from Bucky.

 

**_Buck:_ ** Hey, I don’t want to upset you or anything but when you get the chance, we need to talk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so bad, but I kind of got lost with this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is terrible and I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post! I've been writting and retwritting this one, but I don't think I can do much to fix it. 
> 
> Side note: I think I said this in the last chapter, but I finally finished my college course which I'm so thankful for. Now I only have one more class and I graudate!

The final bell rang, indicating the school day was over. Steve let out a sigh of relief, before making his way out of his fourth period class and towards the parking lot, were Pepper would be waiting.

He had asked his friend if she’d give him a ride this afternoon, because he didn’t want to stay late with Bucky. She only agreed to do so if Steve explained to her why he was acting like such a whiny bitch, and always running away. Steve had just went along with it, knowing it’d be better than riding with Bucky.

When Steve walked out of the school building, he found Pepper already waiting out front in her car. He grinned, rushing down the steps to hop in the ride.

“What’s got you all excited?” Pepper questioned, when Steve climbed in.

He laughed, closing the door behind him. “I get to leave school on time for once, is that not something to be excited about?”

Pepper put the car in drive and began driving. “Oh come on, you asked me for a ride, even though you always ride with Bucky. That includes practice days.”

“I guess I just wanted a change. I also wanted to be home early, ‘cause my mom gets off before midnight for once.” Steve lied, praying Pepper would see right through it.

“Cut the crap.” She stated, “One, you would’ve told us at lunch if your mom got of early tonight. Two, you’ve been acting like someone shot your dog. Now, don’t get all pissy with me, because you know it’s true.” 

“I’m not acting like someone shot my dog, what the fuck Pepper.” Steve huffed, while leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. 

Pepper sighed, “It’s only been a week since school started, that’s not enough to start acting all emo. So if something’s going on, I want to know.”

“What if I’m depressed?” Steve questioned, “What if I’m depressed and that’s why I’m acting this way. You wouldn’t know though, would you?” 

“Steve, you’re not depressed, and if you were I have a feeling Bucky would know and would be standing over your shoulder every second of every day.” Pepper replied. 

“You can’t just assume things. What if I am!” Steve cried, “At this point I think it’d make sense! Especially since Tony decided to make such a big deal about me liking Bucky.

“He really needs to stay out of my business and get a life. I’m sick and tired of Tony always trying to fix my problems for me. I’m not five, but it seems Tony thinks otherwise.”

Pepper didn’t reply. Instead, she slammed on the brakes, causing Steve to jerk forward. He groaned and leaned back into his seat, before glaring at Pepper. 

“That was a dick move.” He muttered. 

“Yeah, well you shouldn’t have brought Tony into the conversation. I know he can be annoying sometimes, but he’s just trying to help. On top of that, if you hadn’t been so obvious about liking Bucky, then maybe Tony wouldn’t be so vocal about it.” ranted Pepper. 

Steve’s face grew hot as he slid down in his seat, “I’m sorry, but you know how he is.” 

“Yeah, I do know how he is.” Pepper began, “But he’s also a great guy. You should know out of anyone what goes on through Tony’s mind, especially with how close you two are. 

“If it’s really bothering you, man up and tell him. It’d be a lot better than talking shit about him behind his back to his girlfriend.” 

Steve sighed, “You’re right, I should’ve said something to him.” 

Pepper just hummed in agreement and continued driving. 

The rest of the ride to Steve’s house was silent, which he was thankful for. His guilt was now eating away at him for one, ignoring Bucky, and two, talking shit about Tony in front of Pepper. He made a mental note about texting the teens tonight and apologizing for being such an asshole lately. 

Pepper finally pulled up to Steve’s apartment complex and turned off the car. Steve glanced over at the girl, before looking down at his hands. He wanted to say something, but the only thing he could muster out was a thank you. From there he opened the door and climbed out, grabbing his things after. 

After Steve had all his belongings, he stood there for a minute, suddenly feeling guilty about the way he was acting. Tony was trying to help Steve, and in return Steve treated him like shit. Same with Bucky, Pepper, and everyone else. 

“I’m such a shit friend.” He stated, now looking at Pepper.

Pepper shrugged, “Only sometimes. If I were you though, I’d call Tony and Bucky. When they answer tell them you’re sorry for treating both of them like shit.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Will do mom.” With that he told her thank you once more, before making his way up the stairs to the apartment he shared with his mother. When he reached the door, he unlocked it and stepped inside. 

Steve smiled sadly when finally stepping foot into the cramped apartment. He felt a wave of loneliness crash over him, as he closed the front door behind him and walked farther inside. When he reached the kitchen, he placed his book bag on the counter, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“Might as well call them now.” He said to himself, as leaned back against the counter. 

He stood there for a bit, phone clutched in his hand as he stared off into space. His nerves were getting to him and he knew it. He let his mind wonder to all the outcomes of the conversations, especially Bucky’s. What if he did something stupid though and told Bucky how he felt? Then his entire life would be ruined and he’d actually have throw himself off the Brooklyn Bridge. 

Steve ran a hand through his hair and let out a dreadful cry. This was too much for him, and it’s only the beginning of senior year. How did he get himself into this mess in the second week of school? 

He just shook his head and looked down at his phone. He tapped the home button to find he had two new messages from Bucky, one from his mother, and one from Pepper. 

Unlocking the phone, Steve clicked his mother’s name first and read the message. 

 

**_Ma:_ ** Hey darling, I just wanted to remind you I’m working the night shift. There’s leftovers in the fridge for you. If you want ask Bucky to come over and stay with you so you’re not alone! I love you.

 

**_Steve:_ ** Thanks ma! I love you too. 

 

With that Steve checked the messages from Pepper, both reminding him to call Bucky and Tony, and if he didn’t she’d find out. Steve didn’t reply, but instead checked the messages from Bucky. 

 

**_Buck:_ ** Thor told me that you were getting a ride home from Pepper, are you okay? 

**_Buck:_ ** I’m really worried about you Stevie. Did I do something wrong? You’ve been acting super strange lately, and I just want you to be okay. 

**_Buck:_ ** Hey, I don’t know why you aren’t answering but I’m coming over after practice. Your ma also texted me and said I should sleep over tonight. 

 

**_Steve:_ ** I’m fine. Sleepover if you want, I’m cool with it. 

 

**_Buck:_ ** You’re obviously not fine with the way you’ve been acting. 

**_Steve:_ ** Shouldn’t you be practicing??

 

**_Buck:_ ** I told coach I had a Steve emergency and he let me go early. I’m coming over now. 

**_Steve:_ ** You didn’t have to do that… 

**_Buck:_ ** Well, I did. We need to talk when I get there. 

 

**_Steve:_ ** There’s nothing to talk about, you should really be at practice. I’ll see you later.

 

**_Buck:_** Don’t play this game with me Steve. I gotta go, cause I’m driving. I’ll see you in a bit.

 

Steve glared at the message, before slamming his phone down on the counter and making his way towards his room. Nothing seemed to be going his way anymore, and it only seemed to be getting worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who's reading this fic. Thank you for the bookmarks, kudos, and comments it means a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a mini spoiler. The upcoming Disney streaming service exists in the fanfic, and I kind of want to add the mcu movies but as TV shows. If you guys like that idea, please comment. I'm always up for new ideas and critiquing. 
> 
> I also feel like this is really bad, and I'm so sorry.

Steve jolted awake at the sound of a door opening and closing. He searched his bed for his phone, before realizing he had left it in the kitchen. Steve glanced up at his window, noticing the sky was only a deep purple, which meant the sun was setting and his mom was still at work.

He began to panic. If his mom wasn’t home yet, that could only mean one thing. Someone broke into the apartment.

Without making too much noise, Steve slowly crawled out of his bed and tiptoed towards the corner of his room to fetch his metal baseball bat. From there he crept over to the bedroom door, which he had left open. He stood to the side, out of view for a moment, hoping that the intruder would make their way towards his room. When he heard nothing though, he began to cautiously walk to the door, before placing one foot out.

Steve closed his eyes and said a quick prayer, before stepping out of the room entirely and swinging the bat at the intruder.

“What the fuck Steve!” Someone cried, causing the teen to drop his weapon and open his eyes.

Steve glanced around the apartment and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Bucky crouching down, now looking extremely pissed.

“I’m sorry,” He began, “I fell asleep after I saw your text and I woke up to the door closing and opening. I thought ma had come home, but then I realized it was still light outside. That’s when I panicked and grabbed the bat, thinking someone had broken in.”

Bucky stood to full height and rolled his eyes, “Where the hell is your phone. I texted you when I got here.”

“Kitchen counter.” Steve pointed at the counter, where had left both his phone and book bag.

Bucky sighed, “You’re such a dumbass sometimes. What’s the point of having a phone if you’re not going to keep it with you?”

“Why would I need it? I’m alone in my apartment!” Steve cried.

“You’re alone in some sketch apartment complex, on the bad side of Brooklyn. You should always have your phone with you!” Bucky replied, sounding annoyed.

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Today was not going well at all, and having Bucky chew him out for something so stupid was just making him feel worse.

“I’m sorry.” Steve muttered, now opening his eyes to look up at Bucky.

Bucky gave him a small smile and patted his shoulder. “I know you are punk. Just remember next time though.”

Steve just nodded.

The room fell into an awkward silence for a bit, before Bucky finally spoke up. “So, Sarah said I could sleep over and keep you company. Maybe we could order some pizza and play video games, or binge watch some stupid show.”

“Maybe.” Steve replied, “I don’t really have any money for pizza right now though. Could we just make something?”

“I’ll order and pay for the pizza. Your ma’s made me lunch everyday since school started, so it’s the least I could do. Besides, it’s not like we’re ordering Brooklyn’s finest, it’s just delivery.” Bucky stated while putting a hand on Steve’s head and ruffling his hair.

Steve hummed in response. Pizza with Bucky sounded nice and simple, which made Steve’s feel all warm and fuzzy inside. They’d be able to chill on the couch, watch some TV, eat pizza, and if Steve’s stupid enough to make a move, they’ll cuddle. All he had to was play it cool and act like everything was fine.

“Okay! Pizza is ordered.” Bucky announced, before making his way towards the couch.

Steve followed behind, and sat down at the other end of couch. He pulled the blanket off the back and draped it over himself. “So what’s the plan?” He questioned, while getting himself comfortable.

Bucky grinned, “The plan is we’re going to play video games for a bit, then eat pizza and binge watch _Blue Mountain State._ ”

Steve groaned, “I hate that show! It’s so fucking stupid and honestly makes no sense.”

“No!” Bucky laughed, “That show is literally the greatest, and I know you like it.”

“But I don’t. It’s the worst show ever.” Steve complained, “Why would I want to watch a guy make others run across a football field naked?”

“Damn Stevie, I thought you liked that kind of stuff.” muttered Bucky, before looking over at Steve with a grin.

Steve rolled his eyes, before kicking his best friend’s leg. “Last time I checked you were the one who liked boys. If you want to watch it though, let’s watch it.”

“Nah, we’ll watch something else. How ‘bout a Disney movie?” Bucky questioned.

Steve nodded, “That works, I just got the new Disney streaming service. Which means I have almost every damn Disney movie at the tip of my fingers, or until I can’t afford it anymore.”

Steve picked up the remote off the warn down coffee table placed in front of him. He switched on the tv, and searched through the apps before picking  Disney+.

“So what are we thinking? _Star Wars_ , _Pixar,_ maybe a classic?” Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged, “As long as you’re not crying in the first five minutes then I’m fine with whatever.”

Steve nodded, “Okay, we’re watching Toy Story 3 then.”

“No!” Bucky shouted, “You will cry in the first five minutes.”

“It’s it’s a good movie, and I know you’ll also cry. Last time we watched it I saw you cry-” Steve was caught off by the sound of the doorbell ringing, causing Bucky to jump up from his spot, muttering about it being the pizza.

As Steve waited for Bucky, he decided to get up and fetch his phone from the kitchen counter. When he reached the counter, he picked up the device and looked down at the screen.

There was over ten new messages, most of them being from Thor and Pepper. He unlocked his phone, and clicked on Pepper’s name first.

 

 **_Pepper:_ **Steve, did you talk to Bucky and Tony?

 **_Pepper:_ **Okay, it’s been like twenty minutes, I need to know.

 **_Pepper:_ **Steve, I’m a little worried. Please answer.

 **_Pepper:_ **Okay, I called Tony and Bucky. Bucky said you never called and he’s on your way to his house. Tony also said you didn’t call.

 

 **_Steve:_ **I’m sorry for replying so late. I got a little upset and fell asleep. Also, Bucky did come over, and no we haven’t talked yet. If things go well though, I might come out to him.

 

 **_Pepper:_ **I’m glad you’re okay! Also do NOT come out to Bucky yet, just don’t do it.

 

Steve furrowed his brow, before checking his other messages.

 

 **_Thor:_ **Steve, Bucky is coming over. Also, I’m sorry to break the news to you, but Tony told me your secret. I feel like shit for knowing now, but please don’t be mad. He only told me because it has something to do with Bucky.

 **_Thor:_ **Oh, and do NOT tell Bucky that you’re gay.

 

 **_Steve:_ **Well… I wish I could’ve told you the news myself, but I’m glad you know now… Question, why shouldn’t I tell Bucky? Pepper texted me saying the same thing.

 

 **_Thor:_ **Please, just don’t tell Bucky. Also be prepared if Bucky tells you anything. I’m sorry Steve.

 

 

 

Steve frowned. Why were Pepper and Thor telling him not to tell Bucky that he was gay? Steve knew Bucky wasn’t homophobic, especially since he was bisexual himself. It made no sense at all. If Steve wanted to come out to Bucky (not that he was going too), he knew his best friend would support him all the way. 

Steve decided to let it go. He wasn’t going to let his stupid crush on Bucky, or his little secret ruin his evening. Instead he was going to eat pizza, watch Disney movies, and play videos games till he crashed.

“So, is it pizza time?” Steve called out, making his way over towards the couch. 

Bucky nodded, “Yep. Did you grab any plates?” 

“Awe, shit.” Steve whined, “I’ll get some.” 

Bucky laughed, “Nah, you sit down. I’ll grab them.” 

Steve just nodded, before sitting down of the couch and making himself comfortable again. He opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice, before taking a bite. 

“I thought you wanted plates.” Bucky stated, causing Steve to turn around. 

Steve swallowed, “Yeah, but I was hungry.” 

Bucky laughed, causing Steve to blush. “What’s so funny?” Steve questioned, taking another bite of his pizza.

Bucky shrugged, “Nothing. Here’s your plate.” 

Steve took the plate from Bucky, before grabbing another slice of pizza. He watched as Bucky sat down at the other end of the couch and took a slice from the box. Steve felt his face heat up as he watched Bucky eat his pizza. He truly didn’t get how his crush eating pizza could make him all flustered, but it did. 

They sat in silence for a bit, just watching their Disney movie, before Bucky finally spoke up. 

“Steve, could I,” Bucky paused, “Could I, um. Could I talk to you about something, maybe.” 

Steve nodded, “Yeah, what’s up?” 

“Well, I know this is weird to suddenly bring up, but I needed to get it off my chest.” Bucky stated. 

“What is it?” Steve questioned, with a nervous laugh. 

Bucky groaned and took a bite of his pizza. “I really don’t know how to say this, but I trust you.” 

“Stop, you’re making me nervous!” Steve cried. 

“Okay, I wanted to know if I should ask out Peter Quill, because turns out he’s bisexual too, and he’s single now.” Bucky confessed. 

Steve suddenly felt his heart drop. Not only did he have a bad day, but his best friend had just confessed that he had a crush on the footballs star quarterback, Peter Quill. Of all people, it had to be Peter Quill. 

“You okay Stevie?” Bucky asked. 

“Yep.” Steve smiled, “Just shocked. I’d go for it though. You should see where it goes.” 

Bucky grinned, “Awesome! I wanted to ask for your opinion before I did anything. You know I trust you with my entire life, so if you didn’t approve I wouldn’t go for it.” 

Steve just nodded before turning back to the movie, and taking a slice of his pizza. It seemed that the universe really wanted to make Steve’s life a living hell, and it wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for what I did here, but I needed some drama! Also sorry this was literal shit, I was so confused with how to end this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prom is this week and I'm so excited, but I'm also super nervous. I'm going with my best friend though, so it'll be fun. Oh, and I just want to thank everyone for the positive feedback on this fanfic. It means so much to me. 
> 
> Side note: I think I forgot to add the nicknames in the texts for the last chapters, and I'm sorry about that.

_ Steve, Pepper (mom), & Thor the thunder god  _

 

**_Steve:_ ** Thanks for the warning… Don’t worry I didn’t say anything to Bucky. 

 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** You okay? 

 

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** I’m really sorry Steve, you need anything? 

**_Steve:_ ** Honestly, what the fuck! Bucky literally showed no interest in Peter Quill. Peter fucking Quill, of all people. I mean, why? I thought Peter was straight anyways! Wasn’t he dating that foreign exchange student, Gamora? 

 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** When did he tell you? 

 

**_Steve:_ ** About an hour ago. It got really awkward after. We watched a movie, but now I’m hiding in the bathroom. 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Where’s Bucky? 

**_Steve:_ ** He’s cleaning up the kitchen for me… I feel like such a dumbass right now. 

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** Don’t feel like a dumbass. It was shocking to see this coming. Bucky doesn’t seem like the type of guy to crush on football players, unless they’re playing for the NFL. 

**_Steve:_ ** I just want him to leave now. I’d rather have Thor come over or Tony. 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Steve, it’ll be okay. 

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** I’ll come over and beat his ass. 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Thor, don’t make this any worse for Steve. 

**_Steve:_ ** It’s already bad enough… Please, no one tell Tony. 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** I already did. I’m sorry he was looking at my phone. 

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** I’ll add him to the group chat now. 

* _ Thor the thunder god added Tony Stank to the group chat* _

**_Tony Stank:_ ** what is up mutha fuckas! 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Tony I’ll start a new group chat if you act this way. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** NO! ill be good i promise. 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Doesn’t sound promising, but I’ll give you a chance. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** okay so whats going on??

**_Steve:_ ** Bucky likes Peter…

**_Tony Stank:_ ** what. the. fuck.

**_Tony Stank:_ ** THAT IS ILLEGAL!!!

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** No, Peter Quill! The one who dated the exchange student. He is on the football team. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** oh… that peter

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** What’s wrong with him? He’s super sweet. 

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** Not really… 

**_Steve:_ ** He’s kind of douchey, and thinks he’s all that because he supposedly has a pet racoon. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** WHO THE FUCK HAS A PET RACOON???

**_Steve:_ ** I really liked it better when Tony had bad grammar and no caps lock. 

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** Me too. 

**_Steve:_ ** Why’s he in this group chat again? 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Cause he’s a good friend… and he’s my boyfriend, so I feel bad if he isn’t. Plus, he was reading everything over my shoulder. 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** It gets annoying after awhile. 

**_Steve:_ ** Well okay… Anyways, he told me he likes Peter and I really don’t know what to do. I don’t even know if I should tell him I’m gay. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** id still tell him… 

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** No, I’m sorry but it’ll make things worse. 

 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** I agree with Thor, it might just make things worse. 

**_Steve:_ ** Can we make a new Avengers group chat, without Bucky?

**_Tony Stank:_ ** i usually dont say things like this… but isnt that a little harsh?

**_Steve:_ ** No… I think we should make one. 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** If you really want too then I guess we could. Who’d all be in it? 

**_Steve:_ ** Me, you three, Carol, Val, Bruce, Peter Parker, Rhodey, Natasha, Clint… I think that’s it. 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** So literally everyone but Bucky? 

**_Steve:_ ** Yes. Someone please make it. I’d very much appreciate it. 

 

Steve’s phone dinged, indicating he had a new notification. 

_ The Revengers.  _

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** Welcome to the Revengers.

**_Tony Stank:_ ** the revengers??? seriously Thor you couldnt come up with a better name

**_Unknown Number:_ ** I actually like it! This is Valkyrie if anyone didn’t know. 

 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** I’m added into the new group chat! :) I didn’t know I was that special. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** youre my son now

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Tony I’m so done with you. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** wait what

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Question, why are we starting a new group chat?   
  


**_Tony Stank:_ ** cause bucky is a fucking bitch

**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** What’d he do?

**_Steve:_ ** Nothing. He did nothing. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** he likes fucking Quill… you know the douchebag who owns the pet raccoon

**_Captain Carol:_ ** The one who was dating the drop dead gorgeous exchange student? Sorry babe. 

**_Valkyrie:_ ** It’s cool. Besides, I completely agree with you. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** were not talking about hot girls… but if we were Pepper is obviously the best looking girl around. 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** Why am I in this group chat? 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** cause youre my son… plus Steve is gay and bucky doesnt like him back.

**_Steve:_ ** TONY! I actually hate you! What the fucking hell! You can’t just tell the entire group chat I’m gay, this isn’t fucking fair. I was supposed to come out on my own time you fucking asshole. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** sorry! I didnt think about what i was typing! 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** That’s awesome! I’m bisexual! I had the biggest crush on my friend Ned last year… but then I felt weird about it cause I’ve known him since we were literal babies. Then I met Liz and yeah.

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** Steve, are you still hiding in the bathroom? 

**_Steve:_ ** Yes. 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Wait, why are you hiding in the bathroom?

**_Steve:_ ** ‘Cause, Bucky told me he liked Peter Quill and now I don’t know what to do. 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Do you like Bucky?

**_Steve:_ ** Yes… 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** was that not obvious!

**_Steve:_ ** Tony, why are you doing this to me???

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Tony, I will leave you if you keep acting this way. 

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** no you wont 

**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** Sorry for just jumping in, but I think it’s been kind of obvious that you’re gay. I mean, you did deny Peggy Carter when she asked you out… Plus, you denied her niece.

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** The real question is, why is Peggy’s niece a junior? That’s her niece. 

**_Steve:_ ** She has an older brother who’s like fifteen years older, and had a kid super young. At like sixteen or something… So Peggy and Sharon are close in age, because of that. 

**_Nat:_ ** Wait, I already knew about this, but now I’m confused. The age gap is so strange. 

**_Steve:_ ** Different dads. Peggy’s mom had Peggy’s brother when she was crazy young too. It’s a long, confusing story. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** okay back to bucky… 

**_Steve:_ ** Well, goodbye. 

_ Steve left The Revengers _

 

**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** So, I hate causing drama, but is Steve actually gay?

**_Peter Parker:_ ** Can I leave now? 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Yeah, he is. Don’t tell him I told you though. Goodnight guys. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** PEPPER BETRAYED STEVE!

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Go to sleep Tony… 

**_Nat:_ ** Night guys.

**_Val:_ ** Night

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** Goodnight bitches. 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Nighty night. 

**_Thor:_ ** I’m going to check on Steve, goodnight guys. 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** Night, I hope Steve is okay. 

_  
**_Tony Stank:_** welp goodnight i guess_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is really bad. I hope you guys like this though.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making Pepper and Tony massive assholes. I didn't think it'd happen that way, but it did. I'll find a way for them to redeem themselves at some point, I promise.

Steve couldn’t sleep. He was in bed, cuddled up next to Bucky, just like they always had done when they were kids. It wasn’t supposed to be intimate, but Steve still felt his stomach twist like a pretzel.

Steve sighed and rolled over so he was facing the wall. He heard Bucky groan, before the other teen rolled over, slinging his arm around Steve.

“You okay?” Bucky muttered, snuggling closer to the Steve.

Steve sighed, “Yeah, I just had a bad day.”

Bucky hummed, “Well, get some sleep. Sarah would not be happy to know I kept her son up all night.”

Steve nodded, and rolled over so he was facing Bucky again. He cuddled closer to him, his head now resting against Bucky’s chest, as he listened to his best friend’s heart beat. It was comforting to be in this position, even if it wasn’t seen as a romantic gesture. It still made Steve feel wanted, and feel as if he belonged to Bucky.

“I can hear you thinking.” Bucky whispered.

Steve moved closer and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist. “Sorry, I didn’t know I was such a loud thinker.” He let his legs tangle with Bucky’s before letting out a yawn.

Bucky chuckled, “Are you cold?”

“Kinda.” Steve lied.

“Here, take my sweatshirt.” Bucky replied, before sitting up.

Steve watched in the moonlight as Bucky removed his sweatshirt, now showing his bare torso. He felt all his blood rush down to his groin, as he stared at his friend’s abs and pecs. It felt so wrong to be in this position with Bucky, especially after he had told Steve about his crush on Peter Quill. The problem was, Steve didn’t care about right and wrong.

Right now he was sharing a bed with the guy he was in love with. Right now said guy was giving Steve his sweatshirt, leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs.

Steve whimpered as he took the sweatshirt from Bucky’s hands and slipped it on himself. It felt safe, as if he was wrapped in a cocoon of Bucky.

“That better?” Bucky questioned, ruffling Steve’s hair.

Steve leaned into his touch and whimpered, causing Bucky to giggle.

“Thanks Buck, you didn’t have too.” Steve muttered, while getting comfortable again.

Bucky chuckled, “No worries. Don’t need my Stevie getting sick anyways.”

Steve suddenly felt brave, and decided to take a chance. He pushed down on Bucky’s chest, causing the other boy to fall back onto the pillows. With that, Steve positioned himself, so his legs were intertwined with Bucky’s and his head was resting on Bucky’s chest.

Steve gazed up at Bucky, “This okay with you?”

Bucky gave him a tired smile, before wrapping his arms around Steve’s small frame.

“Is this okay with you?” Bucky asked.

Steve hummed in response, before falling into a deep sleep.

 

***

 

Steve awoke to the sound of an alarm much different than his, going off. It caused him to jolt up, breaking free from Bucky’s grasp. Steve carefully sat up, before reaching over Bucky to grab the phone.

“Whatcha doing?” Bucky muttered, placing a hand on Steve’s thigh.

Steve shivered, “Checking the time. We still have school today.”

Bucky hummed, “What time is it?”

“It’s 6:30. I think I’m going to get up.” Steve replied, before setting the phone down and getting ready to crawl out of bed.

“Wait.” Bucky blurted, grabbing onto Steve’s thigh and pulling him back down.

“What’s wrong?” Steve questioned, glancing down at Bucky.

“I-” Bucky paused, “I wanted to know if you’re okay? You seemed kinda upset after I told you about Peter Quill last night. If me liking guys bothers you, just speak up.”

Steve gasped, before placing a hand on Bucky’s chest. “Why would you think you liking guys bothers me? I could care less who you like. Love is love Bucky.

“Besides, you’re my best friend. I’ll always be here for you, no matter you’re with.” _Even if it isn’t with me._ Steve thought to himself. He knew it was wrong to want Bucky to like him, but they were childhood friends and all the greatest love stories started with childhood friends. Well, that’s what Steve thought.

Bucky patted Steve’s leg, “That means a lot Stevie.”

Steve just hummed in response, before climbing over Bucky and getting out of bed. He snatched his phone and glasses off the bedside table and made his way over to his dresser to pick out some clothes. When he was satisfied with his outfit, Steve made his way out of the room.

When he reached the bathroom, he quickly shut the door behind him and put his glasses on. From there he looked down at his phone, to see if he had any new messages.

 

 

_The Revengers_

_5:30 am_

 

 **_That Bitch Clint:_ **Does anyone have math for first period, I totally forgot to do my homework and I don’t know how.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **why are you texting this group chat this is for steve and bucky emergencies only

 

 **_That Bitch Clint:_ **Oh… I just assumed we were no longer talking to Bucky anymore.

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **I’m with you on that one.

 

 **_Peter Parker:_ **Why do you guys wake up so early?

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **you cant say anything cause youre up to kid

 

 **_Peter Parker:_ **Could you please you correct grammar and punctuation. It gives me a headache when you don’t.

 

 **_Thor the thunder god:_ **BURN!!!! A freshmen just told you off Tony!

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **okay whatever

 

_6:20 am_

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **good morning bitches

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ **Good morning, I hope everyone slept well.

 

 **_Nat:_ **Good morning.

 

 **_Peter Parker:_ **Hi! I know this is random, but is it possible someone could give me a ride to school?

 

 **_Nat:_ **Where do you live?

 

 **_Peter Parker:_ **In those apartments a little outside of Queens, the ones near the sandwich shop.

 

 **_That Bitch Clint:_ **You talking about Delmar’s Deli-Grocery? I love that place!

 

 **_Peter Parker:_ **Yeah! That place! :)

 

 **_Nat:_ **Clint and I can give you a ride, we drive by there everyday. What apartment complex do you live at?

 

 **_Peter Parker:_ **Forest Hills apartments

 

 **_That Bitch Clint:_ **Okie dokie, we’ll see you in ten!

 

 **_Peter Parker:_ **Thank you! :)

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **Did this group chat just turn into a carpool chat?

 

 **_Val:_ **Nat and Clint are officially uber drivers. No one can tell me otherwise.

 

 **_Nat:_ **If this turns into a carpool chat, I’ll actually scream.

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ **Me too girl.

 

 **_Peter Parker:_ **I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to ask for a ride.

 

 **_Nat:_ **Don’t worry, you did nothing wrong Peter. It’s just some people tend to ask for rides, even when they can drive.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **dont call me out like that

 

 **_That Bitch Clint:_ **I thought she was calling out Bruce and Thor…

 

 **_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ **Thor and I ride together. You guys are so obnoxious.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **thats rude… anyways hows operation stevebucky???

 

 **_Steve:_ **Can we not talk about that right now?

 

 **_Nat:_ **Did he sleep over last night?

 

 **_Steve:_ **Yeah…

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **ohhhhh

 

 **_Nat:_ **How’d it go, after he mentioned Peter Quill?

 

 **_Steve:_ **Well, we slept together… not like that though, we just shared a bed. Then we talked about the situation this morning.

 

 **_Steve:_ **Don’t worry, I haven’t told him I feel.

 

 **_Thor the thunder god:_ **I’m really sorry Steve.

 

 **_Steve:_ **It’s whatever, I have to go anyway. I’ll see you guys later.

 

 

 

Steve sighed and placed his phone down on the counter, before doing his daily bathroom routine and getting dressed. When he finished, he made his way out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen, where Bucky was waiting for him. 

“Sleep well?” Steve asked. 

Bucky nodded, “Yeah. I made some eggs if you want any.” 

“Thanks.” Steve muttered, while eyeing the plate next to Bucky with disgust. 

“If you’re not hungry don’t worry about it.” Bucky began, “Besides, we need to get going anyways.” 

Steve just nodded, before collecting his things. He walked over to his apartments front door and waited for Bucky too collect himself. 

“Okay.” Bucky called out, “Everything’s unplugged and turned off. Breakfast left out for Sarah. We’re good to go.” 

Steve hummed and watched as Bucky walked towards him. He opened the front door and let Bucky go through first, before walking out and closing the door behind him. Steve turned around and fished his keys out of his pocket, before locking the door. 

“The door is locked.” Steve muttered to himself, while pulling the key out of the lock. He spun around and looked up, giving Bucky a small smile. 

“You okay?” Bucky asked while placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve nodded as he felt Bucky give his shoulder a tight squeeze. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be fine?” 

Bucky shrugged and began walking, “You just seem a little off is all.” 

Steve smiled sadly. Only if Bucky knew how badly Steve’s heart was breaking, then maybe he’d know if Steve was fine or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so when I looked up where Peter lives it said Forest Hills, Queens. So that's why the name of his complex is Forest Hills complex. I'm sorry if I make any of you upset with false facts (I haven't read much of the spiderman comics). If you want to correct me, feel free to do so.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started rewatching The Office and I forgot how cute Jim and Pam are. Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I was really struggling while writing this one. 
> 
> Side note: I make these wallpaper and I post them to my tumblr, I was wandering if you guys would want me to give out my URL so you could check them out. If not it's cool.

“Tony’s going to kill us.” Steve muttered, while hopping out of Bucky’s car. 

“Cause we’re running what he considers  _ late? _ ” Bucky began, “It’s literally 7:30, classes don’t start till eight.” 

Steve just shrugged and began walking towards the steps of the school building. “I stopped questioning Tony a week after we met. He seems to lack common sense sometimes.” 

“Yet, he’s the smartest guy around!” Bucky laughed. 

Steve chuckled, giving Bucky a light punch in the bicep. He glanced up to see Bucky grinning and shaking his head slightly. 

“What are you smiling about?” Steve questioned, poking Bucky in the side. 

“Nothing.” Bucky replied. 

Steve watched as Bucky glanced over to his left, were Peter Quill and his friends were standing. Steve let his head hang low as he felt his heart drop. Of course Bucky was smiling over Quill, why wouldn’t he be. 

“Who’s that guy with Quill?” Steve questioned, while staring at the group of people. 

“Which one? There’s like five guys around him.” Bucky commented. 

Steve groaned, “The one with eyes! Ya know, who hangs with Thor sometimes.”

“Oh! That’s Heimdall. He’s like some british guy who came here like two years ago.” Bucky explained, “He’s captain of the soccer team.” 

Steve hummed and jogged up the stairs. He decided to ignore the fact Bucky was still stealing glances at Peter Quill, not wanting it to ruin his day. It seemed that everything Bucky did now was beginning to ruin Steve’s mood. 

“I wish I could just tell him.” Steve muttered to himself, before looking back at Bucky, who was now making his way towards Peter Quill. 

“Tell who what?” Someone questioned, causing Steve to scream. 

He clutched his chest, before glancing up to find Carol and Valkyrie standing there, hand and hand. 

“I hate you.” Steve muttered. 

“You seem to hate everyone lately.” Carol pointed out. 

Valkyrie nodded, “Pretty sure you hate the entire group. That’s okay, I kinda hate them too.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and huffed, “That’s so nice of you to say.” 

Valkyrie placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder, causing him to flinch. He wasn’t used to people other than Bucky (and Tony) touching him, so it felt slightly strange. 

“Anyways,” Carol spoke up, “How was last night?” 

Steve shifted his eyes towards the blonde and glared. “I don’t want to talk about it. The word Bucky is off limits, unless he’s with us. Please, I don’t want to talk about him.”

Carol smiled, “I gotcha bud. We won’t say the b-word.” 

Steve just nodded and reached for the handle of , Carol and Valkyrie right behind him. The three walked into school together, heading towards the courtyard. 

“So Steve, any news about SCAD?” Valkyrie questioned. 

“Umm, not yet.” Steve replied, “I only applied last month, so I don’t know when I’ll hear back. I still have to send in my transcripts.” 

“SCAD’s pretty far from home.” Carol commented. 

Steve shrugged his shoulders, “I know, but SCAD is my dream school, plus I want to get out of New York as soon as possible.” 

They walked in silence the rest of the way, parting when Steve reached the door to his English class. He gave the two girls a quick wave, before walking inside the room and taking a seat near the back. 

Steve sighed when he sat down and rested his head on the desk. Senior year was really only just beginning and Steve had so much going on already. If he wasn’t worrying about Bucky, he was worried about college, if it wasn’t college it was his friends, and if it wasn’t any of those, then that meant Steve was worrying about the fact he still wasn’t officially out. Even though his entire friend group - minus Bucky, already knew. 

The bell suddenly rang, causing Steve to push his thoughts aside. He watched as kids began shuffling into the room one by one and was shocked to not find Tony amongst that group. The teen was usually in his seat way before the bell rang, so not seeing him on time was quite rare. 

Steve glanced over to his right and tapped the desk next to him. Scott Lang, the kid sitting there, lifted his head and looked at Steve. 

“Hey Scott, have you seen Tony?” Steve asked. 

Scott nodded, “Yeah. He was actually with some of the counselors this morning. I went in there to talk to them about something, and spotted him in Mrs. Wheeler’s office.” 

“Cool, thanks.” Steve muttered. 

“No problem man.” Scott replied, giving Steve a warm smile. 

Steve smiled back before letting his eyes roam to the closed door at the front of the class. He counted to five, before the door slammed open, with a frantic Tony rushing in. 

“Please, don’t mark me absent!” Tony cried, slamming the door behind him. 

Steve watched as Tony rushed up to Ms. Hill’s front desk. 

“Listen.” Tony started, loud enough for the entire class to hear. “You can  _ not  _ mark me absent Ms. Hill, or tardy! I have a note from Mrs. Wheeler! 

“I have perfect attendance, and it’s been that way since freshman year! Both NYU and MIT have been looking at my work and I really need to impress them. That means if I have any attendance slip ups my entire career will be thrown out the window, and my dad won’t be happy at all!” 

Ms. Hill smiled, “Tony, you need to calm down. I haven’t even taken attendance yet. So just sit down and everything will be okay.” 

Steve watched as Tony thanked Ms. Hill and ran towards his seat, which happened to be next to Steve. 

“Hey Steve.” Tony whispered. 

Steve glanced over at Tony, “What’s up?” 

“Nothing really. I’m just having a mental breakdown ‘cause of college and school.” Tony replied. 

“I wasn’t asking what’s up like that, I’m saying what’s up as in, hi.” Steve explained. 

Tony flipped Steve off, “You’re an asshole. Anyways, I heard that Barnes was hanging out with Quill this morning.” 

Steve clenched his fist and let his head drop. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, before turning in his seat to face Tony. “I don’t want to talk about Bucky and Peter. It’s none of my business who Bucky likes.” 

Tony gasped, “It’s none of your business! I think it is your business, I mean you’ve been crushing on Bucky for years.”

“I’m done with the whole Bucky thing. I’m technically not even out yet, so there’s no point in saying anything. I can’t complain about who Bucky dates if he doesn’t know that I’m gay.” With that Steve pulled his phone out from his pocket and checked the time. He had a new text notification from Bucky asking where he’d gone too this morning. 

  
  


**_Buck:_ ** Hey, I lost you this morning. Where’d you go?

**_Steve:_ ** I saw Carol and Valkyrie… and I didn’t want to be late to class. 

Steve hit send and watched as delivered popped up underneath the blue bubble. Not even a second later the text box with the three gray dots appeared, meaning Bucky was typing. 

**_Buck:_ ** Okay. If I’m making you uncomfortable or upsetting you with this whole Peter Quill thing don’t hesitate to tell me. 

**_Steve:_ ** You’re not. 

With that Steve slipped his phone back into his pocket and focused on the front of the room, where Ms. Hill was beginning the lesson for today. He decided Bucky could wait, especially since Steve’s best friend had Peter Quill too talk to now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this would've been longer, but it's not. Sorry about that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter isn't that good, and I'm really sorry. It took me so long to actually update and I feel crazy bad.

Steve groaned and rubbed the top of his head. “Tony, you have to be more careful!”

“Careful isn’t in my vocabulary Rogers. Besides this is an emergency!” Tony cried.

“What’s an emergency is that fact you were so determined to tell me something, that when you were running towards me you just happened to not stop fast enough.” Steve explained, “Which means, you ran into me. So now I’m sitting on my ass and I can’t see, because in the process of you knocking me down my glasses went fucking flying.”

Tony chuckled, “Okay, but it was funny.”

“Okay, but I’m fucking blind now!” Steve pointed out as he threw his hands up in frustration.

“You’re not blind.” Tony stated.

Steve shook his head in disappointment, “Whatever. Do you know where my glasses went? I really need those, because I don’t have a back up pair.”

Steve heard Tony mutter something under his breath, before he heard some shuffling around. A minute later the world became crystal clear in the eyes of Steve. He let out a sigh of relief, before reaching out for Tony’s arm and pulling himself up.

“Oh god!” Tony shouted, causing Steve to panic.

“What’s wrong?” Steve muttered.

“Your outfit is what’s wrong.” Tony announced, “What the hell are you wearing Steve?”

Steve glanced down at his gray Vans and khaki pants. “I’m wearing clothes. What’s wrong with my outfit?”

“For starters, you’re wearing khakis, but not in a cool way. Second, why do you have that shirt on!” Tony pointed at Steve’s shirt, causing the boy to look down.

“What’s wrong with it?” Steve questioned, “It’s a NASA t-shirt.”

“From like 1975. The hippies called, they want their rights back.” mocked Tony.

Steve scrunched his nose and pushed his glasses up. He looked at Tony for a second, before bending down and picking up his book bag.

“So, is Bucky driving you home?” Tony questioned.

Steve shook his head and watched as Tony began walking backwards. “Nope, he’s doing something with Quill. So I’m catching a ride with Thor, who’s then going to come hang out at my apartment for a bit, because my mom’s working late. It’ll be a nice change though, Thor’s pretty chill.”

Tony grinned, “You know Thor’s single, and he’s pansexual.”

“What’s that have to do with anything? Also, what ever happened to the emergency?” Steve asked.

“That doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is you can date Thor, and move on from Bucky” Tony noted.

Steve sighed and pushed the front door to the school open. He ignored Tony’s comments about Thor and made his way to said man’s car.

Steve grinned when he saw Thor standing against his baby blue, 1963 Mercury Comet.

“Damn Thor, when did you start driving this bad boy?” Steve asked, when he reached the car.

Thor laughed, “I’ve had this car since freshman year. It was originally run down, but my father brought it to the best mechanic in the state of New York. We’ve probably spent over a million just to get it to look this decent.”

Steve starred at the car in awe, before glancing up at Thor in amazement. “If Bucky saw this.” He stopped himself, shaking his head.

Thor patted his shoulder, “Climb in, I’ll take you home.”

Steve just nodded and hopped inside the car. When he was situated in his seat, he took his time to go over every detail of the interior. It seemed Thor’s car was built like any classic car, minus actual seatbelts, and a new stereo. Other than that, the car still had a bench seat for the driver and passenger, and had most of the 1960’s interior.

“Is it stick shift?” Steve questioned, while pulling his seat belt on. (Steve noticed it wasn’t a lap belt, but a sash, like Bucky’s car.)

Thor shook his head, “Nope, they made sure I’d have automatic when they went and repaired it. If I’m being honest, I could’ve bought a Tesla back in freshman year, for the amount of money I spent on this beauty.”

Steve chuckled, “Yeah, but then you’d have to trade that Tesla, so you could get the newest model.”

“You’re not wrong.” Thor replied, making Steve grin. 

Steve enjoyed hanging out with Thor. He always made Steve feel comfortable. If Steve ever felt out of place, he could always come find Thor. The god like teen always knew how to calm Steve down, probably because Bucky taught him, but still. It was nice for Steve to have someone else to lean on when his best friend decided to drop him, thanks to some stupid boy. 

It really shouldn’t matter who Bucky liked, especially since he didn’t know Steve had a crush on him, let alone was gay. Bucky was out and proud, meaning he deserves someone who he’s able to date without hiding their relationship. That didn’t mean Steve wasn’t bothered by the whole thing though. Especially since Bucky decided to go after Peter Quill, of all people. 

Steve just shook his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He checked his messages, groaning when he saw Bucky’s name. 

“Bucky?” Thor asked. 

Steve nodded, “Yep. Probably wondering where I am.” 

 

**_Buck:_ ** Did Thor give you a ride again?

**_Steve:_ ** Yeah, I thought you were hanging out with Quill after school.

**_Buck:_ ** I mean, I was going too. Peter had to cancel though, something about his dad needing his help. 

**_Buck:_ ** I could’ve driven you. 

**_Steve:_ ** It’s whatever

**_Buck:_ ** Are you sure you’re okay with Peter and I? Nothing’s really happened yet, but you still seem iffy about the whole thing. 

  
  


**_Steve:_ ** If you’re trying to ask if I’m homophobic… I’m not. You should already know that. Besides, why does it matter if I like who you date?

**_Buck:_ ** It matters cause you’re my best friend. 

**_Steve:_ ** Bucky, don’t worry. I’m happy for you, and I’m okay with this. 

**_Steve:_ ** I have to go, I’m hanging out with Thor. 

 

Steve locked his phone and let out a scream. He still hadn’t come out to Bucky yet, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t hurt. 

“Will you be okay?” Thor asked.

Steve shook his head, “Not really. Do you think you could stay?” 

Thor smiled, “Of course.” 

“Could you like sleep over maybe?” Steve mumbled, while looking down at his hands. 

“Anything you need.” Thor replied. 

Steve just nodded, praying to whatever god was out there that he’d be okay, even if it meant he didn’t have Bucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave feedback.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was re-reading this book called Fanart and I'm suddenly starting to realize my plot is somewhat similar to it. Yet, my fanfic has a lot more humor and characters... and craziness.

_ Avengers Assemble _

_ 8:30 pm _

 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** I NEED HELP! 

**_Peter Parker:_** IT’S AN EMERGENCY!

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** ARE YOU OKAY SON??

 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** NO! I LIKE SOMEONE, BUT IDK IF HE LIKES ME! (OR EVEN KNOWS WHO I AM!)

 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Tony, did you just call Peter son?

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** THAT DOESNT MATTER RIGHT NOW! WHO IS THIS GUY DO I KNOW HIM?

 

**_Steve:_ ** Before this goes any further, can you two stop texting in all caps. 

 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** Sorry. The guys name is Harley Keener, he’s a sophomore. 

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** HE WAS IN MY SHOP CLASS JUNIOR YEAR!

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** I know that kid, he was the team manager for the track team. 

 

**_Nat:_ ** When did you run track Carol?

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** I run track now… I don’t like talking about it, because people don’t consider it a sport. 

 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** You should’ve told us, we would’ve come to your meets!

 

**_Nat:_ ** Yes! I want to go to one of your meets!

**_Val:_ ** You guys should come, I don’t know why you haven’t! 

**_Steve:_ ** Track doesn’t start till spring? How are you already going to meets?

**_Val:_ ** I went last year… We should get back to Peter and Harley though before this chat changes lanes. 

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** This is not fair, everyone seems to be getting into relationships.

**_Nat:_ ** You’re dating me… 

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** Sorry, I love you Nat!

**_Nat:_ ** Yeah, whatever. Peter what’s this Harley kid like?

**_Peter Parker:_ ** He’s got the prettiest eyes! They’re so blue and bright. His hair looks so fucking soft, I just want to run my fingers through it. He also has the cutest smile, that makes him look so dorky. Oh, and Harley’s fingers, they’re so long and delicate…

**_Tony Stank:_ ** PETER! 

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** That finger comment. That is not surprising at all, especially if Tony claims you as his son. 

**_Rhodey Rhodes:_ ** Can I leave this chat please?

 

**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** Same here. I don’t know how I feel about what’s happening. 

**_Steve:_ ** If I have to stay, so do you. 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** I’m with Steve. No point of trying to get out of the chat, Tony will find a way to put you back in. 

**_Buck:_ ** Hey Peter, do you know if Harley’s into guys? I don’t speak for everyone else, but I really don’t want you to get all hung up on him to only find out he’s straight. 

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** Same here… 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** He’s bi! My friend MJ found out the other day when they were talking. She started talking about some girl she has a crush on and I guess Harley said something about how that girl was pretty, but some dude she hangs out with was hotter. Then she asked if he liked guys and I guess he told MJ he was bisexual. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** this story is all over the fucking place

**_Peter Parker:_ ** I’m sorry! I just don’t know what to do!

**_Steve:_ ** Don’t worry Peter, most of us don’t know what to when it comes to this stuff. I’m surprised Tony even got someone like Pepper. 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Steve’s right. And if Tony got lucky, so can you. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** im in this group chat you know

 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Yet you’re not helping Peter with his problem. 

**_Buck:_ ** My advice is don’t wait it out, but also don’t jump into anything to quickly. Get to know Harley before you do anything. 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** Okay, thank you Bucky. 

**_Buck:_ ** No problem kid. 

**_Nat:_ ** When did Bucky get so good at relationship advice? 

**_Steve:_ ** When he decided he wanted to eat Peter Quill’s ass… 

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** Steve… 

**_Steve:_ ** I’m just being honest. 

**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** Wait, Bucky and Quill are dating? 

**_Buck:_ ** Not quite yet, but we’re going on a date soon. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** can i be honest real quick

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** NO! DO NOT BE HONEST! 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** If you have to say something just text it to me… Please.

**_Tony Stank:_ ** fine

**_Buck:_ ** Okay then… 

 

 

_ Revengers  _

_ 9:00 pm  _

**_Tony Stank:_ ** STEVE! what happened to operation stevebucky???

**_Captain Carol:_ ** What’s going on? 

**_Steve:_ ** Tony not now, please. 

**_Nat:_ ** I knew this would happen. 

**_Nat:_ ** Steve’s been acting strange all fucking year, and we’re not even halfway through first semester. Oh and I thought this situation had already been stated in this group chat?

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** No, I think we just knew Steve was gay.

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** Steve, if you want I’ll fake date you. I know it seems like a stupid plan, but maybe it’ll make Bucky realize you’re gay. 

**_Steve:_ ** Thanks for the offer, but it’s fine. I’m not even out to Bucky yet. 

**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** Are you serious???

**_Steve:_ ** Yeah… You guys know (Thanks a lot Tony) and my mom knows. Bucky doesn’t know yet, and if he does then he’s not saying anything to me about it at all. 

**_Nat:_ ** I’m sorry Steve :(

**_Peter Parker:_ ** I know it’s none of my business, but Bucky is crazy dumb for not liking you. You’re so nice Steve, and really cute. 

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** When did Peter join this group chat?

**_Steve:_ ** This group chat is literally everyone BUT Bucky. 

**_Steve:_ ** That’s really nice of you to say Peter, but I’m also way to old for you. So it’s kinda weird too. 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** Sorry, I was just trying to be nice. 

**_Steve:_ ** You’re good. :)

**_Tony Stank:_ ** Maybe you should tell Bucky. I know that seems like a stupid idea, but if you at least tell him you’re gay then he might start thinking about you as more than a friend. Oh and if it helps, I don’t think Quill and Barnes will last long… Quill’s not the nicest guy. 

**_Rhodey Rhodes:_ ** Did Tony just use decent grammar and punctuation? 

**_Steve:_ ** Yes… I’m in utter shock. You’re actually being serious. He has to be if he’s not typing like he’s five. 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Thank you Tony. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** it was a one time thing

**_Nat:_ ** Of course… 

**_Steve:_ ** Since everyone knows I already like Bucky… and that I’m gay. What am I going to do? I’m sorry Tony, but I’m not going with your plan. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** i dont blame you

**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** What if we went with Thor’s plan? You know, were you fake date him.

**_Steve:_ ** You’re not serious are you?

**_Rhodey Rhodes:_ ** I hate to say it, but Thor’s plan might actually be smart. Think about it this way. You “date” Thor, then you won’t have to flat out tell Bucky you’re gay. Instead you just make it casual. Like, “Hey, I’m into guys.” 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** While this plan seems like something Tony would come up with and  would later blow up in our faces… It might actually be worth a try. 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** I know coming out should be a big deal, but it also shouldn’t be. It needs to be normalized. Which means pretending to date Thor so you can come out to Bucky seems like a decent plan. 1) You won’t have to really come out to Bucky, but he’ll also know you’re into guys. And 2) It might make him jealous.

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Now I’m not usually the one to try and break up a relationship or try and help others break up a relationship, but Steve and Bucky are meant for each other, and we’ve all known this since middle school. 

**_Steve:_ ** Thanks Pepper. 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Guys, I have a lot of tea on Peter Quill… I know that’s random, but since we’re on the subject.

 

**_Steve:_ ** Wait, what?

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** So do I… 

**_Val:_ ** Me too. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** whats going on

**_Captain Carol:_ ** What’s going on is that you’re all in for a long ass story time. I’d get all tucked into bed, because you’ll be sleeping well tonight after this information. 

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** OH SHIT!

**_Nat:_ ** Clint… 

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** What? I like gossip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the fanfic! I'm really enjoying the feedback, thank you so much!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have plans for a sequel, because I know how this one is probably going to end. Oh and I just want to say thank you so much for all the feedback. It makes may morning when I wake up and check to find I have like 10 messages in my inbox. 
> 
> Spoiler and side note: I have never been kissed and honestly don't know how to write a kissing scene so be warned. If you have any advice, please leave a comment.

“Tony! TONY!” Steve turned around to see Peter Parker rushing towards their group. He seemed to have another boy with him, who looked about the same age.

“You think that’s Harley?” Steve asked, turning towards Thor.

Thor nodded, “Yes. Who else would it be?”

Steve shrugged, “I don’t know. I really don’t know any underclassmen, except Peter.”

“I love you Steve, but sometimes you’re truly stupid.” Thor replied.

Steve rolled his eyes and watched as the younger teens walked towards them. Peter seemed to be grinning ear to ear, despite his cheeks burning. Harley on the other hand had quite the smug look on his face, causing Steve and Thor to laugh.

“Peter, you going to introduce us to your friend?” Tony asked.

Steve smiled as he saw Peter blush and give the group a small smile.

“Umm, this is my friend.” Peter paused, “My friend Harley.”

“Hey Harley, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Bucky spoke.

Steve glanced over at his friend, noticing Peter Quill standing with him. Steve sighed before placing a hand on Thor’s bicep.

“You okay?” Thor questioned.

Steve just shrugged, giving Thor’s bicep a squeeze. He gazed up to see Thor smiling down at him, making Steve feel a little guilty about what he was doing. Steve knew he should just tell Bucky that he’s gay and about his feelings, but it seemed a lot harder to do. It was truly easier to just pretend he could care less about Bucky dating Quill, and go on saying he was dating Thor.

“Steve, stop acting all weird.” Thor whispered, “You’re going to make it quite obvious something is up.”

“Sorry.” Steve mumbled, as he began to pull away from Thor. But Thor seemed to not have it. Steve felt a tug on his hand, causing him to glance up at Thor.

“You know what, just hold my hand. Act like we’re dating and everything will be fine.” Thor began, “Or at least stop acting like an idiot. If you act natural no one will question anything.”

Steve nodded, “Okay, I’ll act natural.” Steve felt his heart beat against his chest as Thor rubbed his thumb against Steve’s.

Steve glanced at Bucky, to only catch the other teen glaring at Steve and Thor’s hands. Steve tore his gaze from Bucky and peered up at the blonde holding his hand.

“Kiss me.” Steve whispered.

Thor looked down, “What?”

Steve groaned, “I said kiss me. Bucky keeps staring at us.”

Steve watched as Thor grinned, before bending down slightly. Steve decided to take a chance, and stood on his toes, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck. He closed his eyes as he felt Thor’s nose brush against his own, and let out a sigh.

“You sure about this?” Thor muttered.

“Yeah, just kiss me.” Steve replied.

Suddenly a pair of soft lips were brushing up against Steve’s. He heard a gasp in the distance, and a couple holy shit’s, but kept his focus on Thor’s smooth lips.

The two stayed like that for a what felt like eternity. When they finally pulled away, Steve realized how Thor’s calloused hands were cupping his cheeks. Steve blushed, letting his eyes wander so he wasn’t looking at Thor.

“What the fuck!” Someone cried, causing Steve to break from Thor’s grasp.

Steve looked in the direction of the voice to find Tony staring at Thor and Steve in utter shock, as if he didn’t know about the fake dating idea.

“When did this happen?” Tony asked.

Steve grinned, “About a week ago. Thor had stopped by and we started talking, then talking turned into more.”

“Sexual tension.” Thor blurted out.

Steve groaned, “Du-Babe! You can’t just say that.”

Thor shrugged, “Just stating the truth my love.”

“Cute pet names, seems a little earlier for that though. Don’t you guys think?” asked Bucky.

Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion as he glanced over at his friend, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, Quill and I have been going out a lot longer, and we’ve only kissed and gone out on dates. Seems like you and Thor jumped right into it.” Bucky explained.

“I don’t get what you’re trying to say here.” Steve replied.

Bucky huffed, “Don’t play stupid with me Stevie, I know you’re just trying to show off. Doesn’t mean you need to announce to the entire student body you’re fucking Thor.”

With that Steve watched as Bucky grabbed Peter Quill by the wrist and marched off. He was in utter shock over the outbreak, just like the rest of the group. Bucky always kept his chill and never went off on people, unless those people were hurting Steve. So for Bucky to go off on Steve, it felt like a kick to the groin.

Steve felt a lump grow in his throat, as his eyes began to water. He curled into Thor’s chest to hide his embarrassment, and let out a silent sob.

“I hate to say it, but you kind of deserved that.” Natasha spoke.

Steve lifted his head and eyed Natasha. “I didn’t deserve it!”

“Steve, you know I don’t get into drama, especially you and Bucky drama, but you got what you were asking for, which is a reaction out of Bucky.” Bruce added.

Steve huffed and crossed his arms. “Listen, I think Bucky deserves it, but I don’t think he should’ve marched off like some moody bitch. I mean, at least he knows I’m gay now.”

Steve glanced at the group, everyone either looked uncomfortable or in shock.

“Steve,” Natasha began, causing the small teen to look at her. “I’ve known you since elementary school. I think out of everyone in this group, minus Bucky, I’ve known you the longest. And let me tell you something. The Steve I knew back then wasn’t a fucking coward.

“You used to fight bullies. When you found out Baron Zemo stole my lunch money back in the third grade for an entire week, you literally went up to him and grabbed him by the shirt. After that you told him, ‘I don’t like bullies. Especially bullies who pick on my friends.’ Then you decided to punch the damn guy!

“Who does that? You, Steve! You stick up for the little guys, always have and always will. So get your head out of your ass and stop being a fucking coward.”

Steve blushed, gazing down at his shoes.

“You also stood up to Erik, T’Challa’s cousin when he kept flirting with me, even when I told him I was a lesbian.” Carol added.

“You could’ve beaten him up.” Steve replied.

Carol shrugged, “I did, he still wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“We’re trying to make a point here.” Natasha growled.

Steve just rolled his eyes, before pulling away from Thor completely. He moved his hands to clutch onto the straps of his bookbag.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, if you want something stop acting like such a douchey, coward.” Natasha explained.

Steve nodded, realizing it was time to actually man up and stop acting like he was five. He didn’t really know when that was going to happen though, especially with Bucky and Peter Quill always on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, next chapter is going to be a time hop, so they're closer to first semester exams! If anyone reading lives in New York and realizes my idea of the school system is totally incorrect, I'm very sorry! I'm going off the way the public school system in my state works, which might be a little wack.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a time hop in this chapter that I mentioned in the notes for the last chapter. I just wanted everyone to be reminded. 
> 
> Side note: I'm making a playlist for the fanfic, but I want to know which streaming services you guys usually use so you'll have easier access to the playlist. :)   
> Oh, and I want to start making them use snapchat, but I'm not good at art and idk how to do digital stuff. If anyone is good at that stuff and wants to help out I'd love that! If not, it's cool! Just thought I'd bring the idea up.

Steve’s teeth chattered as he pulled his scarf up over his mouth and nose. 

Bucky chuckled, “You cold.” 

“What does it look like?” Steve asked, before laughing. 

“Well, it looks like you’re about to die of frostbite.” Bucky replied. 

Steve rolled his eyes, “I mean, it’s the middle of winter, in New York, and to top it all off, it’s snowing!” 

Steve felt Bucky pull him into a side hug as the two made their way up the stairs. When they reached the door, Bucky pulled it open, letting Steve inside first. 

The two stepped inside to only find the school building was just as cold as the outside, maybe even colder. 

“What the fuck.” Steve grumbled, removing his scarf from his face. 

“I’d keep the scarf on if I were you. I really don’t want you lips turning all blue.” Bucky commented. 

Steve nodded and rewrapped his scarf. It seemed that things between Steve and Bucky were finally getting back to normal, even though Bucky was still dating Peter Quill. The two had a long talk two weeks after Steve had kissed Thor in front of the entire group. During their talk Steve finally mustered up the courage to tell Bucky he was gay, because at that point it’d just look weird if Steve told Bucky he wasn’t gay, especially since Steve hadn’t liked a girl since fifth grade. The conversation ended with a lot tears, especially for Steve. 

There was only one issue Steve still had though, and that was Peter Quill. Peter seemed to be tagging along every time Steve and Bucky had plans with each other. When Bucky asked if Steve wanted to go see a movie, somehow Peter Quill always came along. It still bothered Steve, but he kept it to himself, reminding himself that since he was out now, he was one step forward to ever having any romantic relations with Bucky.

Steve groaned when his thoughts were interrupted by a loud screech, and Tony Stark hurtling down the hallway towards him and Bucky. 

“Tony!” Bucky cried. 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Remember last time you came running towards me?”

“This is different, I’m not going to knock your fucking glasses off!” Tony screeched. 

Steve eyed the taller teen, before peering to the side to find Pepper rushing towards them. She seemed a little flustered, but had a wide, toothy grin plastered on her face. 

“So, what’s got you screaming down the halls of Midtown high?” Steve asked. 

“I got into MI fucking T!” Tony shouted, “I’m going to MIT! My dream college!” 

Steve grinned and placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Congrats Buddy! Hopefully you’ll become the next billionaire.” 

Tony nodded, “Yeah, I’ll burn my dad’s company to the ground, or take him to court and gain all the rights to it! Pepper will help, especially since she’s going to NYU!” 

“Tony, don’t even start on the whole burning Howard’s company to the ground shit today. 

I’m in too good of a mood to deal with your antics.” Pepper replied. 

“So, NYU. That’s pretty exciting.” Bucky spoke. 

Pepper nodded, “Yeah, with a full ride. I’m surprised I found out about that so early

though, I didn’t think they announced full rides with early decision.” 

“Still exciting!” Steve exclaimed, “How do you feel about being so far from Tony though?” 

Pepper gave a sad smile. “It’ll be nice to not see him everyday, but I love him and I’ll miss him. Besides, if Tony does get his hands on Stark Industries, I’ll have to run it from here, while he’s at MIT, which I’m not ready for.” 

“Who said you were going to run the company?” Tony questioned. 

“You did, last night.” Pepper replied, “When you called me screaming about MIT you said, ‘Pepper, when I own Stark Industries I’m going to make you CEO! I’ll just be the face, while you do all the dirty work.’” 

“Oh, well I’m completely fine with that my dear. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle all that.” Tony muttered. 

“If you can build half a suit of armor, I think you’ll be able to handle running a company.” Steve commented.

Bucky nodded, “I agree with Steve. Tony, you’re the smartest guy I know and I don’t think running a company will be that huge of an issue for you.” 

Pepper chuckled, “It will be when he’s rolling in more piles of money then he can handle.” 

“I’m going to be making inventions for the company!” Tony blurted, “So someone will have to run it while I’m in the shop all day. Oh, and I won’t be rolling around in money, I’m not a snobby bitch like Trump.” 

“Then what will you do with all your money?” Steve asked, while looking up at Bucky. 

He saw Bucky roll his eyes, before the teen slapped a hand on Steve’s head and ruffled his hair. 

Tony groaned, “Stop being gross, or I won’t tell you about my amazing money plans.” 

Steve grinned, before pushing Bucky’s hand away. “Stop being gross Buck, I want to know Tony’s spectacular plan.” 

“Who said I was the one being gross?” Bucky grumbled. 

“Okay, seriously stop being so fucking gross.” Tony complained, “I want to tell you my plan and I think you’ll like it, but you won’t listen ‘cause you two won’t stop flirting.” 

Steve gaped at Tony in shock. “We’re not flirting. Bucky’s dating Quill.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Now that I’ve got your attention, here’s my big money plan. 

“So when I finally get my hands on Stark Industries - which will probably happen in about a year, I’m going to donate money. The thing is I’m not just going to donate the money to anyone. I’m going to start an internship program, and the best applicants will be able to work with me. Here’s the catch though, they’ll also have their college paid for! Even if they can afford it.” 

Steve nodded, “So basically you’re going to start an internship program, have Harley and Peter apply, then only hire them. After you hire the two kids, you’ll reward them with a full tuition, for what I’m guessing is all four years at whatever college they end up at.” 

Tony scoffed, “This isn’t just for Harley and Peter. Why would you think that Rogers?” 

“Well, I can’t think of any other kids you would know, and the ones I think you would know are probably too young. As in younger than Peter and Harley.” Steve explained. 

Tony gasped, “Rude!” 

“I hate saying it, because I truly love you, but I think Steve’s right.” Pepper paused, “Besides, I feel like you’d only hire Peter and Harley because you see them as sons.” 

“They are my sons!” Tony shouted. 

Steve glanced up at Bucky to see the other boy trying to hold in his laughter. Steve grinned and poked his friend in the side. Steve noticed Bucky shudder under his touch, which made him smirk. He decided to act like nothing happened and turned back to Tony. 

“Tony,” Steve began, “I support you illegally adopting Harley and Peter, and having them be your slaves.” 

Tony threw his hands up and groaned, “I would be their mentor! I would be their mentor and then they’d get their college paid for them!” 

Steve giggled and shook his head. “Okay, I just realized you called them your sons, but you also support Peter’s crush on Harley.” 

“Okay, Peter’s my son! Harley is my son-in-law.” Tony stated. 

Steve shook his head and pulled his phone at out of his pocket so he didn’t have to listen to Tony rant about Peter and Harley. 

He peered down at his screen to find multiple messages from Carol. Steve furrowed his brows and muttered something under his breath. 

“What was that?” Bucky asked. 

Steve shrugged, “Carol’s sent me like a hundred million messages.” 

“In the group chat?” 

“No, like private messages.” 

“Oh, does she ever message you like this?” 

“Sometimes. Whatever, I’m gonna go Buck, I’ll see you later.” 

“See ya punk.” Bucky muttered. 

Steve just nodded, before making his down the hall towards his first period class. When he was far enough from, Bucky, Tony, and Pepper, he stopped. He stopped and looked down at his phone, to see a new message from Carol. 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** We need to talk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this was as good as I wanted it to be. I hope you guys like it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happening! The tea is finally here! I hope you guys enjoyed last chapter it was kind of messy, but Carol will finally tell Steve the news about Quill.

**_Captain Carol:_ ** We need to talk. 

 

Steve furrowed his brows and scratched his head. He unlocked his phone, clicked the message app, then clicked Carol’s contact. 

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Are you getting these messages?

 

**_Steve:_ ** Yes, I’ve received all 9,986,000 messages.

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** That’s such a specific number, how did you come up with that number?

 

**_Steve:_ ** It’s from that episode of The Office, Michael’s last dundies…. 

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** I really don’t want to know how you remembered that… 

 

**_Steve:_ ** Well, I like The Office. A lot.

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Okay… 

 

**_Steve:_ ** Anyways, what’s with all these messages? What do we need to talk about? 

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** It’s about Peter Quill and Bucky! Well, it’s more about Quill, but still. 

 

**_Steve:_ ** Umm… I thought you said that you had dirt on Quill back in August. It’s December. The tea has expired, sorry Carol. 

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Okay, listen the information I had on Quill five months ago is completely different from what I know now. 

 

**_Steve:_ ** What were you going to tell me five months ago? 

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** That Quill was taking steroids… Which was true (still might be, I don’t know), but now it seems worse. A lot worse.

 

**_Steve:_ ** How worse…?

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Can we meet up to talk about it? 

 

**_Steve:_ ** Please just tell me! We can meet up later to talk about it more, but I need to know now. 

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Can’t you just ride home with me after school? 

 

**_Steve:_ ** Why can’t you tell me now? If you’re texting me about the situation it can’t be that important. 

**_Steve:_ ** Also I can’t ride home with you, I’m riding home with Bucky. We have plans… So just tell me now. Please.

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Quill’s cheating.

 

**_Steve:_ ** Ha. Ha. That’s really funny, Quill would never cheat. Everytime I see Quill with Bucky he’s super handsy. You ever notice how he always has a hand in Bucky’s back pocket, like in 16 Candles. 

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Steve I’m serious. I thought it was a joke at first, but then I saw something that really irked me. 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** You know Drax, the one big ass guy on the football team. 

 

**_Steve:_ ** Drax?? 

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Arthur Douglas, goes by Drax. Hangs out with Quill and Quill’s ex-girlfriend, Gamora. 

 

**_Steve:_ ** Oh yeah, the big scary looking guy. 

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Yeah, well I saw Drax and Quill at some party I went to with Val the other weekend and Quill was acting crazy strange. I don’t mean his usual strange, “quirky” self. I mean weird strange.

 

**_Steve:_ ** What does that have to do with Bucky? I’m not trying to ruin anything Bucky has right now. We went through a rough patch when senior year started, and now everything’s going well between us. This means I can not ruin anything. 

**_Steve:_ ** Oh, and what’s Drax have to do with this… Drax’s a douche, we get it.

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** QUILL IS CHEATING AND DOING HARDCORE DRUGS! 

 

**_Steve:_ ** Wait what

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** YES! He’s not cheating on Bucky with just one person though, it’s like multiple people. Plus, the drugs he’s taking. 

 

**_Steve:_ ** How do you know all this? Are you sure it was Quill?

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Who else would I find with their hand down Gamora’s pants, then dry humping Drax the next minute? 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** btw, do you know Ronan?

 

**_Steve:_ ** Yeah, he’s on the lacrosse team. He’s an asshole. 

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Okay, well I saw Quill and Ronan making out at one point. After all that went down I saw him exchanging some shit with Drax and Ronan. 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Pretty sure it was LSD and cocaine. It looked like one of the bags had some white powder in it, but I could be wrong.

 

**_Steve:_ ** Carol, this is fucking serious.You can’t tell me all this without being 110% positive it was Quill. 

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** It was Quill… At one point he climbed on the kitchen island and started screaming about how he was some dude named Star-Lord. Peter has told us that if was ever a superhero, his name would be Star-Lord. 

 

**_Steve:_ ** Did you get footage??

 

 

No reply came. Steve sighed, before sliding his phone back into his pocket. This was a lot of information to handle. If Carol was being serious about Quill cheating, then Steve had to tell Bucky. It was the right thing to do. Well, at least Steve thought it was. 

“Is it really though?” Steve muttered to himself. 

“Who are you talking too?” Tony whispered, making Steve jump.

Steve turned to look at his friend. “I’m talking to myself.” 

“About what?” questioned Tony. 

Steve glanced up at the front of the room to make sure Mrs. Hill wasn’t looking, before turning in his seat to face Tony. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” 

“Is it about Bucky?” Tony commented, “Cause it always seems to be about Bucky.” 

Steve shook his head, “No, it’s about someone else.” 

Tony chuckled, “Dude, I know when you’re lying. You’re like the worst liar, ever. So what’s going on. 

“Is Bucky treating you like shit? Is he non-stop talking about Quill? Is he having issues with Quill? What’s wrong?” 

“Will you stop.” Steve hissed. 

“No, I won’t stop! It’s obvious you’re still upset about the whole thing with Bucky and Quill, even though it’s been five months. Are you still hung up on him, I thought you were dating Thor?” 

Steve sighed, “I was never dating Thor, it was just a fake relationship to piss Bucky off.” 

Tony shook his head in disbelief. “Listen Rogers, you just have to let this rest. Just because Bucky knows your gay now doesn’t mean he has to date you. This is real life, meaning we don’t always fall in love with our best friend.” 

“That’s not the issue.” Steve muttered, while looking down at his desk. 

“Then what’s the issue?” Tony asked. 

Steve ran a hand through his hair. “You can not tell anyone what I’m about to tell you. Swear to me, on Pepper, Peter, Harley, and your life that you will NOT tell anyone. Not even Bucky.” 

“Dude, is it that serious? Just tell me.” Tony whined. 

Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Peter Quill is doing drugs.” 

Tony gasped, “What the fuck!” 

Steve just nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had a new notification from Carol, with what seemed to be an attachment. 

Steve glanced up to see if anyone was watching, before unlocking his phone and opening the message app. He took a deep breath, before clicking Carol’s name and typing out a new message. 

**_Steve:_ ** I think I should tell Bucky. 

Steve let out a breath and counted to three, before clicking send and putting his phone away. He glanced up at the front of the class, before looking at Tony again. 

“I think I’m going to tell Bucky.” Steve paused, “Tell him that Quill’s taking hardcore drugs, and cheating. I’d rather Bucky know the truth, even if it means I destroy our friendship for good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to see if Drax had a different name, and in the comics his alter ego is, Arthur Douglas. So that's going to be Drax's actual name.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated crazy quick! I had a three day weekend and was really busy. I should be updating a little more than usual, cause I only have one exam and then I'm done!!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a big one. 
> 
> Also, I know the first interaction might seem a little crazy and out of place, but it's what really helps Steve's confidence.

Steve was going to vomit. How could this happen? How could Peter Quill, one of the schools nicest, weirdest jocks, be a drug addict and cheater. The guy seemed to be head over heels for Bucky, and acted as if he wanted a future with him. Well, at least that’s what Bucky told Steve one time. 

Steve was pulled from his thoughts when the bell rung, indicating it was time for lunch. He groaned, before standing up from his seat in the art room, and dragging his feet towards the door. 

“Steve, I’ve never seen you look so pitiful.” Someone stated, causing Steve to turn around. 

He smiled when he saw Peggy Carter standing there. “Hey Peggy.” 

“How are you?” She replied. 

Steve shrugged, “Miserable. Miserable, and the worst friend ever. That’s how I am.” 

Peggy chuckled, “Steve Rogers, the worst friend ever. That seems very unlikely if I’m being real here.” 

“Yeah, well I’m the worst friend ever.” Steve grumbled. 

Peggy sighed, “Steve, I know we don’t talk that much anymore, but whatever’s going on, I’m here if you need anything.” 

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “Thanks Peggy, but I think I need to do this one on my own.” 

“Well then, that’s fine.” Peggy paused, “I have one piece of advice for you though. Whatever is going on remember, be truthful to yourself and those around you. If you’re not honest it’ll just make the situation worse.” 

Steve just nodded, before voicing a quiet thank you and leaving the classroom. 

 

 

***

 

“A fucking F!” Tony shouted, causing Steve to flinch. 

Natasha groaned, “Could you please sit down and explain what happened while using your inside voice. You’re going to make us all go deaf.” 

“Or more deaf than we already are.” Clint grumbled. 

Tony glared at the couple. “Why can’t I yell about this? I’m pissed.” 

Steve shook his head and took a bite of his pasta. “You can’t yell about getting an F, because you didn’t follow the rubric.” 

Tony groaned,  “Rogers, last time I checked you were a rule breaker. Besides, why can’t I build my arc reactor for a project in shop class? At least I turned something in! That bitch of a teacher gave Drax a B- on some fucked up clock that wasn’t even finished, and he gave Ronan a higher grade than me, even though he turned nothing in.” 

“Tony, please calm down.” Pepper muttered. 

“Why should I calm down! I have straight A’s in every other class, but dumbass shop, because Mr. Miller decided that I deserve F’s even though I actually try.” 

“Tony, maybe you should talk to an administrator about this.” Steve commented, “If you showed them your work I bet they’d make sure you were passing the class.” 

“Steve’s right, besides your Tony fucking Stark, they’re not going to say no to you.” Bucky added, before glancing down at Steve and winking. 

Steve blushed, before looking down at his pasta and taking another bite. After his weird interaction with Peggy today, he felt like it was time to actually be honest with Bucky. Which means, Steve has a plan. A plan to get Bucky alone after school and just talk to him about Quill. It’s plain and simple. 

Steve took a deep breath, before turning his attention towards Bucky. “Hey Buck,” he began, “After school could we go sit down somewhere and talk.” 

“Sure, is every-” Bucky stopped himself and began to grin. 

Steve furrowed his brow in confusion. Why on earth would Bucky just stop talking, for no reason whatsoever. 

“Bucky, I was wondering if we could meet.” Steve spoke. 

Bucky nodded, “After school, yeah, sure.”

Steve placed a hand on Bucky’s bicep. “Listen, I really need to talk to you about this. If you’re going to suddenly ignore me, then maybe I should just tell you now.” 

Bucky’s smile dropped. “Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know. I really don’t know if it’s okay, cause if I say the wrong thing then it might ruin everything. I don’t want that to happen. Again.” Steve muttered.

Bucky frowned, “Steve, you’re really starting to freak me out.” 

“I’m not trying to freak you out.” Steve took a deep breath, “I just need to tell you something important. If I don’t tell you, then I’ll feel like shit.” 

“Um, well.” Bucky paused, “We can meet after school okay? I promise it’ll just be the two of us. Meet me at my car.” 

Steve nodded, “Okay.” With that he went back to eating his pasta, and focusing on the conversations his friends were having.

He let his mind wander for a bit, thinking about Bucky and Peter Quill. It didn’t seem to help though, because he just wanted to scream every time he thought about his best friend’s boyfriend. 

Steve was lost. He knew if he didn’t tell Bucky about Peter, he’d be a shitty friend. The other issue is, if he did tell Bucky, he could ruin their friendship. The situation was a lot more complex than Steve thought, because either way Bucky got hurt. 

Steve let his mind continue to wander on Bucky and Quill, until his thoughts were interrupted but Peter Quill himself. 

“Baby!” Quill shouted, causing Steve to glare at him. 

Bucky grinned, “How you doing doll?” 

Steve watched as Peter wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, and placed a kiss on his neck. 

Bucky chuckled, “Pete, not right now.” 

“I’m not doing anything wrong. Why are you complaining?” Peter questioned, while sliding a hand down Bucky’s chest.

Steve glared at Quill and listened to the two bicker. He felt himself bubble with anger, as Peter continued to disobey Bucky. 

“Hey Quill.” Steve spoke, “Get your hands off my friend. He already asked you, like a hundred times.”

Peter glared at Steve. “Why are you telling me what to do? I’m his boyfriend.” 

“I’m telling you what to do, because you’re making him uncomfortable. Now stop with all the unnecessary PDA.” Steve replied. 

“Listen here,” Peter growled, “I can do what I want. Bucky’s my bitch. Which means I can touch him how I want.” 

Steve heard the entire table gasp. He hadn’t realized everyone else was listening, let alone looking at the three of them. 

Steve sighed before standing up. “First off, don’t call my best friend a bitch. I’m the only one who can do that, and honestly, I’d never call him one. Second, last time I checked you were actually cool. Now you’re just harassing your boyfriend, which makes you a fucking dick.” 

Bucky sighed, “Steve, stop.” 

“No Bucky, I ain’t stopping. Quill can’t treat you like some pet, no matter what he’s taking.” 

“What are you talking about?” Bucky questioned. 

Steve glanced down at his friend and gave him a small smile. “Your boyfriend knows exactly what I’m talking about.” 

Peter Quill rolled his eyes. “You should stay out of Bucky and I’s personal business, or you’re really going to get it.” 

Steve glared at Peter, before going back to his pasta. He left Bucky and Peter to themselves, and instead focused on the others. 

“Steve, any news from SCAD?” Pepper asked, causing everyone to get quiet. 

Steve grinned, “I didn’t want to say much, because I was really nervous and have yet to open it, but I got a massive envelope from SCAD.” 

Bucky gasped, “What?” 

“Yeah, I got it awhile ago, but I’m worried it might not actually be an acceptance letter.” Steve muttered. 

“Stevie, you have to open it!” Bucky cried, before ruffling Steve’s hair.

“I was waiting for you to come over.” Steve stated, “I was going to have you come over and thought we could have a movie night, maybe you’d sleep over. My mom is working the night shift.” 

“Bucky can’t come over, we’re going out tonight!” Quill whined. 

Bucky sighed, “Peter, can we reschedule? We were just going to work out, which I know is a big deal, but Steve’s going to SCAD!” 

“SCAD can wait Bucky, we have to work out.” Peter replied. 

“Babe, please.” Bucky paused, “I promise you we’ll go tomorrow. I haven’t hung out with Steve in awhile.” 

“I’m your boyfriend!” Quill growled, “I’m your boyfriend and I want to go to the gym with you. You didn’t make a big deal when I got into Clemson. I got a fucking scholarship and you just let me fuck you!” 

Steve glanced at Bucky, noticing his friend’s face had gone red and his eyes were cloudy. He felt terrible seeing his friend this way, especially since he knew what Peter Quill was doing behind Bucky’s back. 

Steve sighed and stood up from his spot. “I’m done. I’m done with having to share Bucky with some asshole of a jock. 

“I’ve watched you two act all cute and couplely for five months, and now that I know what Peter’s been doing, I just want to punch him.” 

“Steve, not now.” Carol interrupted, causing Steve to stop. 

He glanced down at his friend and shook his head. “I’m sorry Carol, I can’t do this. Especially since Peter thinks it’s cool to just push Bucky around.” 

“Dude, just sit the hell down.” Tony chimed in, “Lunch is almost over. Besides, it’s not worth it.” 

“Yes it is!” Steve cried, “It’s worth it when Quill is cheating on Bucky, and doing some wack ass drugs on the side! Oh, and I know if some guy was treating me the way Quill is treating Bucky, someone would put a stop to it! So that’s exactly what I’m doing!” 

“Steve, you’re going to get hurt.” Bucky hissed. 

“I could care less.” Steve replied, while glancing down at Bucky. “I’d get hurt for you. I’d let someone kill me, if it meant you were okay. 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you by telling you the truth, but I can’t watch Peter play with your emotions like this.” 

It seemed the entire lunch room had gone quiet, making Steve nervous. He let his eyes wander, till they landed on Peter Quill. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a little messy and I'm so sorry!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birtday to Tony Stark! I love you 3000!

_ New group chat made by Tony; Steve’s not in this one!  _

_ 2:15 pm _

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** is steve awake yet

 

**_Buck:_ ** No, but the nurse said he should be fine. Sarah’s here now and she’s handling this a lot better than I am. 

 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Why is that not surprising. 

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** I’m really sorry about ruining everything. 

 

**_Buck:_ ** You didn’t do anything, I’m honestly glad you told Steve. Though, I wish someone had told me sooner and in secret. 

**_Buck:_ ** If I had least known then maybe Steve wouldn’t be passed out in the nurse’s office. 

 

**_Nat:_ ** Any news on what’s happening to Quill and Steve? Like is Steve getting in trouble for attempting to punch Peter? 

 

**_Buck:_ ** I don’t know much about Quill, but Principal Fury said nothing’s happening to Steve, and even if Steve had thrown a punch he probably would’ve let Steve off with a warning. 

 

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** That was shocking. I haven’t seen Steve try and fight any man in so long. 

 

**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** Same, last time Steve actually fought someone it was first semester junior year. They had called Peggy Carter a slut. 

 

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** Honestly, I thought Steve and Peggy would end up dating, but then Peggy started going out with the army guy… And we all found out Steve’s gay. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** so are you going to break up with that bitch of a boyfriend or are you going to let steve suffer 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Tony, not now. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** Oh come on Pep! You know that Steve likes Bucky, a lot! Plus, Quill is an asshole and we know Bucky’s going to break up with the douche now. 

**_Buck:_ ** I’m in this group chat! 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** okay but if you didnt already know steve likes you then youre really stupid

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** One minute you’re typing like a normal person, than next thing I know you’re back to shit grammar! Text normally, please!

**_Tony Stank:_ ** its boring… besides were talking about steve and bucky right now

**_Peter Parker:_ ** Question, why am I in this? 

**_Harley Keener:_ ** Same, why am I in this? 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** peters my son and youre my sons boyfriend. so youre required to be in this group chat

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** They don’t have to be in the chat if they don’t want too. 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** No, I want too. 

**_Harley Keener:_ ** Same

**_Tony Stank:_ ** then stay 

**_Nat:_ ** Sorry to ruin your family bonding, but what’s going to happen too Quill?

**_Buck:_ ** I already said I don’t know! All I know is he’s in serious trouble 

**_Buck:_ ** Okay, just found out he’s getting kicked of the baseball team. 

**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** Hopefully they expel him. I never really liked the guy that much, thought he was too handsy. 

**_Nat:_ ** I’m with Bruce. Quill was always hanging on girls at parties and shit. He tried to dance with me once, but that backfired on him real quick. 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Please tell me you punched him. 

**_Nat:_ ** You know I never punch and tell.

**_Nat:_ ** Sorry, that was super cheesy. 

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** Bucky, I must ask. How do you feel about Steve. I mean feelings wise, because I will hurt you if you hurt him. 

**_Buck:_ ** Shouldn’t I be telling you that? 

**_Buck:_ ** Also, I love him. He’s my best friend. I don’t know if I have any romantic feelings though, and if I do I’m not going to act on it. I just got out of what seemed to be a very messy relationship, even though I didn’t know. 

 

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** If you’re going to hurt Steve, then maybe you should just leave him alone. Let Thor have him back. 

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** Steve is not an animal… Besides, I am dating Bruce now. 

**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** Well,,, I guess they would’ve known sooner or later. 

**_Nat:_ ** I KNEW IT! PEPPER, CAROL, AND VALKYRIE OWE ME $10 EACH! 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** I should’ve known you were right. 

**_Val:_ ** I actually hate all of you… Except Carol. 

**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** You were making bets on when Thor and I would start dating? 

**_Val:_ ** More like when you’d start doing it, but yes we were. 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Tony, I need $10. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** what for

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** To give to Nat… I love you, and you owe me for ordering you that weird thing. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** ok

**_Buck:_ ** SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOUR BET, BUT STEVE’S AWAKE!

**_Nat:_ ** Is he okay?? 

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** What does his face look like? 

**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** THOR! 

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** Sorry, I’m just asking the question we all want to know.

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Does he have a concussion? Quill hit him pretty hard, and when he fell… 

**_Buck:_ ** To answer Thor’s question, Steve’s face looks pretty nasty. And for Pepper, we don’t know if he has a concussion.

**_Buck:_ ** I’m going to go, I’ll keep you guys updated. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically chapter 19, because my last chapter was just an update. Thank you guys for understanding why I hadn't updated! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Steve winced as he pried his one good eye open. He tried to look around the room, and make out the other faces, but without his glasses it was useless. 

He sighed and lifted a hand up to his face. 

“I wouldn’t touch your face.” Someone who sounded just like Bucky, announced. 

Steve groaned, “I’m assuming that Bucky’s here.”

“Yeah, I’m here. I’m the one telling you not to touch your face, you punk.” chuckled Bucky. 

Steve sighed, before pulling himself up into a sitting position.

His head and left eye were pounding. It felt as if someone had stabbed him, twisted the knife a couple times, and pulled it out. 

“I think I’m dying.” He muttered, while finally getting situatiated. 

Bucky laughed, causing Steve to cringe at the sound. It seemed Steve’s usual shitty hearing was working quite well at the moment, especially with obnoxiously loud noises. 

“Sorry, I forgot what Sarah said about loud noises.” Bucky whispered. 

Steve hummed, “Is my ma here?” 

“Yeah, she’s in the front office.” Bucky paused, “I called her like five hundred times, before the school told me to stop. They said since it’s an emergency I wasn’t allowed to call and tell her.” 

“So, shitty school rules?” Steve laughed, before wincing. 

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, shitty school rules.” 

The two sat in silence for a bit, giving Steve time to think about everything. He couldn’t remember much, except that he stood up and verbally bashed Peter Quill for cheating and doing drugs. After that, things began to get fuzzy. 

Steve felt a wave of panic wash over him as he began to process everything. 

“You okay? You look like you might pass out again.” Bucky announced. 

Steve slowly shook his head. “I’m a shitty friend.” He muttered, while running a hand through his hair. 

Bucky sighed, “Steve, you’re not a shitty friend. If anything, you’re the best fucking friend I’ve ever had. You stood up to Peter, because he was harassing me. Not a lot of friends, let alone guy friends, would do that.” 

Steve shrugged, “I guess, but I broke you two up. I didn’t want you to get hurt, but I knew if I didn’t tell you what Quill was doing, I’d feel terrible.” 

“I could care less that you broke us up.” Bucky stated, “It would’ve been nice if you had came and told me what was going in private, but it doesn’t matter now.” 

Steve frowned, before looking over at Bucky. “I’m sorry. He was just touching you and I kept telling myself to just say it.

“I’ve felt like a coward these past few months, then when I saw the way Quill was treating you, I just snapped. Something came over me and I had to fight him.”

Bucky smiled and ran a hand through Steve’s hair. “I’d be lying if I said I was proud of you, but I’m not worried about you fighting. What I’m really concerned about is, the fact you look like you got plowed by Rob Gronkowski.” 

Steve tried to laugh at Bucky’s joke, but instead let out a painful cry. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t laugh, even when you find something funny.” Bucky stated. 

Steve tried to glare at his friend with his good eye, but he didn’t really know where Bucky was, plus it’d look really stupid if he tried. So instead he just placed his hand out, and asked for his glasses. 

When he felt the frames placed in his hand, he slipped them on as carefully as possible, in fear he’d hurt his eye even more. When the glasses were on, Steve was finally able to see a more clear picture of Bucky. 

“Better?” Bucky asked. 

Steve grinned, “Much. Now, tell me about how heroic I looked when I stood up to Quill.”

“So heroic, especially when you fell backwards and blood shot out of your nose.” Bucky muttered sarcastically. 

“Did my nose actually bleed?” Steve questioned, before placing a hand on his face. 

Bucky nodded, “Yeah it did, which worried me. Especially since you used to get chronic nosebleeds.” 

“Don’t remind me.” Steve stated, “Now that you’ve said something, they’ll most likely come back. Especially since I have terrible luck.” 

Steve grinned as Bucky laughed at his joke. It was nice to know that even after everything they’d been through in the past five months, they still were super close. And now that Peter Quill was out of the picture, Steve could finally make a move. Well, maybe he could make a move. 

Bucky already knew Steve was gay, thanks to Steve’s dumbass going through with some stupid plan to make Bucky jealous. Since Steve was already out though, it made it so much easier for him to make a move. 

Steve knew that didn’t automatically mean Bucky liked him, especially since Bucky was only single as of a little over two hours ago. So the last thing he’d want to do is kiss someone, Steve thought to himself. 

Steve sighed and shook his head of all these thoughts. Instead he looked up at Bucky and grinned, getting a shy smile in return. 

“You look like you want to tell me something.” Bucky said. 

Steve chuckled, “Yeah, when can I go home? Unless I won’t be able to go home, which I feel might happen.” 

“You’ll be able to go home.” Bucky began, “Sarah said someone has to watch you though, just in case. So I’m going to be staying with you guys for a bit.” 

“Does she have to work tonight?” Steve questioned. 

Bucky nodded, causing Steve to sigh. Of course his mother still had to work, even after her son had been beaten to a pulp. Steve knew they needed the money, and didn’t want to seem like a spoiled brat, but he just wanted to hang out with his mom tonight, especially after getting beat up by Quill. 

“She asked me if I’d stay with you.” Bucky spoke up.

“Oh, okay.” Steve muttered. 

“Only if you want me too though.” Bucky paused, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. I mean, I don’t I would, but I don’t know.”

Steve sighed, “It’s fine Buck. I want you to come over. I was just a bit upset that Ma couldn’t stay home with me.” 

Steve looked up at Bucky and gave him a small smile, causing Bucky to smile back. Steve felt his heart speed up at the look on Bucky’s face. He wanted to tell him. He wanted Bucky to know the truth. If he did it now maybe Bucky would pity him and kiss him. 

It wasn’t right though, Bucky just broke up with Quill. And Steve was the reason they broke up, so if he convinced Bucky to kiss him he’d be the shittiest friend in the universe. 

“Are you sure you don’t have a concussion?” Bucky questioned, “You’ve been awfully quiet and keep spacing out.” 

“I’m just thinking about stuff.” Steve replied. 

Bucky hummed, “What kind of stuff?” 

“Stuff I’m not telling you about while I’m here in the nurse's office, with a black eye and blood all over my shirt.” Steve stated.

Bucky laughed, “Okay punk, let’s get you home and then we’ll talk.” 

“Who said I was going to talk, jerk.” Steve said with a smirk. 

“Me, now I’m going to get your mom and the nurse, so stay right here.” Bucky muttered. 

Steve just nodded and stayed in his spot, waiting for Bucky to return with his Ma and the school nurse.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly shocked people actually like this fanfic. I feel like it's not that good, but that might be cause I sometimes second guess my writing. Thank you so much for reading it though! :) 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short and messy. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Oh, next Tuesday is my birthday. So as my gift to ya'll I'll be putting out three new chapters by then!

“I’ve ruined two of my favorite shirts and I just got home from school an hour ago!” Steve yelled, while walking out of the bathroom.

He made his way to the sofa and sat on the other end, away from Bucky. When he was settled, he looked over at his friend and grinned.

Bucky laughed, “You look like such a dork right now.”

“Do my glasses really make me look that nerdy?” Steve asked sarcastically.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Shut up toilet paper boy.”

Steve giggled, while kicking Bucky’s knee with his foot. The other boy glared at him, causing Steve to let out a shriek and throw his hands in the air.

“For someone who’s supposed to be in a lot of pain you’re acting pretty fine.” Bucky stated.

Steve glared at his friend. “Dude, shut the fuck up. Your ex-boyfriend punched me.”

“You’re going to use that till the day I die, aren’t you.” Bucky muttered.

Steve shrugged, before crawling over to Bucky. He placed his head in the other boys lap and sighed. Even though things were a little awkward, thanks to Quill, it seemed everything might be all right.

He let his mind wander to what it’d be like if he was able to do this every weekend. Have Bucky come over, rest his head in his lap, while Bucky stroked his hair. Then they’d watch some Disney movie, which Steve would sing along too. As he was singing Bucky would look at him, which would cause Steve to blush. So he’d pause the movie and say they were done, unless Bucky watched the damn movie.

“Stop thinking so damn loud.” Bucky said.

“What are you talking about?” questioned Steve, while playfully glaring up at Bucky.

“I’m talking about how you are thinking about Quill and I, or at least thinking about me.” Bucky replied.

Steve felt his face grow hot. “Did I say something out loud?”

Bucky chuckled, “No, I just know the way you think. Try not to worry about everything that happened with Quill. He’s not worth our time.

“Besides, I’m over his dumbass. Even if it has been only a few hours. I don’t think I’d want to date anyone who did drugs, even if they weren’t cheating.”

Steve sighed, “Buck, you don’t have to be over him that fast. If you still have feelings, that’s okay. No one’s going to judge you. I mean, you date for five months. That’s a pretty long time for high schoolers to date, even seniors.”

“What about Pepper and Tony, they’ve been dating for almost three years.” Bucky paused, “Five months isn’t that long when you look at it.”

Steve sat up and glared at his friend with his one good eye. “Pepper and Tony are a different story. They’re Pepper and Tony. I wouldn’t be surprised if they get married right after we get out of high school.

“Point is, you were in a relationship for a good while, and it’s okay to be upset. I don’t think I’d be able to get over someone that quickly, even if I found out they were doing unholy things.”

Bucky smiled sadly, making Steve feel slightly guilty for his little speech.

He sighed and placed a hand on Bucky’s bicep. “I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry I never told you I was gay. I’m sorry I ruined your relationship with Quill. I’m sorry for it all. I feel terrible, but I don’t know what to say, because you’re acting fine.”

“It’s cause I am fine.” Bucky replied, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m upset Quill was cheating and doing drugs and I just found out, but we’re in high school. I didn’t think I was going to marry the guy.”

“I’m sorry, I really am.” Steve whispered, while stroking Bucky’s bicep.

He heard Bucky let out a sigh, before the other boy placed a hand in his hair.

Steve hummed, as his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into Bucky’s touch.

“You tired?” Bucky muttered, causing Steve to nod.

He felt Bucky take off his glasses.

“Why’d you do that?” Steve asked, before letting his head rest on Bucky’s chest.

Bucky shrugged, “Guess I thought you were tired.”

“Oh.” Steve placed a hand on Bucky’s chest and closed his eyes again. “So you wouldn’t care if I fell asleep?”

“Of course not you punk.” laughed Bucky, “I’ll wake you in an hour so you’re not cranky.”

Steve chuckled, “Thank you Buck, it means a lot.”

He felt Bucky hum, before a hand made its way to his hair again. Steve smiled and wiggled a bit, before getting comfortable in Bucky’s lap.

Before he knew it, Steve was off in dreamland. Thinking about how it’d be to have Bucky hold him this way all the time.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the Jonas Brothers documentary and by the end I was sobbing. I love them so much, and I'm so glad they're back.  
> I'm listening to the new album while finishing this chapter and I have so many ideas for this fanfic thanks to some of the songs.

“Baby, sit still.” Sarah muttered, while dabbing a wet rag to Steve’s face. 

Steve whined and tried to pull away from the woman’s grasp, but Sarah just held tighter. 

“I don’t understand why you have to clean my face. It’s not like I got cut or anything.” Steve began, “Besides, Bucky cleaned me up just fine.” 

Sarah sighed, “Steve, you have a huge scratch on your face next to the bruise. I don’t think you’ve actually checked yourself out in the mirror yet.” 

Steve glared at Sarah, before slightly shoving her out of the way and hopping off the bathroom counter. One thing he learned from the fight with Quill was now he needed to stand up for himself more, even if it was for stupid reasons. 

“Steve!” Sarah cried, “You can’t just push me like that.” 

Steve huffed and turned to face his mother. “Sorry ma, but I’m really not in the mood for you to clean my face. It’s been three days since the asshole punched me, I think my face is going to be fine.” 

“Not with that huge scratch on it. Now sit back down and let me finish cleaning it.” insisted Sarah. 

Steve shook his head. “No. I’m going to call Bucky and see if he wants to hang out.” With that, Steve left the bathroom and made his way to his bedroom. When he stepped inside, he closed the door behind him. He walked over to his bed, and plopped down on the mattress. 

Steve groaned and reached for his phone, which was resting on his pillow. He clicked the power button, causing his screen to light up.

He had about ten messages from the Avengers Assemble group chat, a couple from Carol, and about five from Bucky. 

 

 

_ Avengers Assemble _

_ 6:30 pm  _

**_Tony Stank:_ ** steve what does your face look like

**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** Tony, don’t ask that. It’s rude.

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** sorry not sorry

**_Buck:_ ** His face looks fine, it’s been three days. 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** I want photos, I’m getting worried.

**_Nat:_ ** Same here. Bucky, do you have any?

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** Did Steve win?

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** I hope he is okay. I’m also worried for Steve.

**_Tony Stank:_ ** BUCKY SEND PHOTOS

**_Buck:_ ** Listen, stop bugging me. I’m not going to send you photos. Trust me, Steve’s going to be okay. 

**_Steve:_ ** Thanks Buck

**_Tony Stank:_ ** how do you know 

**_Steve:_ ** Please, use some punctuation. Also, Bucky’s been over like every day. 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Hey Steve, hope you’re doing well. 

**_Steve:_ ** Thanks Carol!

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** When can we come over and see you. I have been worried.

 

**_Steve:_ ** I don’t know, I’ll have to ask my mom. I don’t think she’ll want everyone just barging into the apartment. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** ill ask for you… which means im calling her right now

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Tony, don’t bother Ms. Rogers.

**_Tony Stank:_ ** sarah loves me and im checking on her son

**_Tony Stank:_ ** who was attacked

**_Steve:_ ** I’m so done with you.

**_Nat:_ ** Me too.

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** Me three.

**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** Me four.

**_Rhodey Rhodes:_ ** Me five.

**_Tony Stank:_ ** RHODEY’S NOT DEAD!

**_Rhodey Rhodes:_ ** I’ve been with you all damn day. I just rarely text in this chat cause it’s annoying.

**_Peter Parker:_ ** Hi Steve! It’s Peter. Hope you’re doing well. 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** excuse me son but you interrupted rhodey and i

**_Peter Parker:_ ** Sorry. 

**_Steve:_ ** Thanks Pete! If you want you can text me separately from the chat. Then we won’t have to deal with Tony’s bitch ass. 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** Okay!

**_Tony Stank:_ ** STEVE! LEAVE YOUR HURTFUL WORDS OUT OF THIS! 

**_Steve:_ ** Sorry not sorry… :)

**_Tony Stank:_ ** stealing my words

**_Nat:_ ** Okay, on a serious note. Steve, are you doing okay?

**_Steve:_ ** Yeah, I’ll be fine. Bucky is coming over soon. Which means you guys will probably get a photo of my face. Check the group chat on snapchat.

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** Check out my reaction to me listening to the new Jonas Brothers album on my snapchat story!

**_Val:_ ** OH MY GOD! I just want everyone to know that the song ‘Love Her’ off the album reminds me of Carol. Oh, and ‘Hesitate’

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** That’s adorable!

**_Buck:_ ** Hesitate totally makes me think of Steve. ;)

**_Val:_ ** Oh. My. Fucking. God.

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** BUCKY!

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** I’m speechless.

**_Nat:_ ** JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES

**_Steve:_ ** I’m so confused… I haven’t listened to the new album yet.

**_Val:_ ** Bucky, I can’t believe you just said that.

**_Harley Keener:_ ** ‘Hesitate’ reminds me of Peter… Maybe that’s a hint for ya’ll who are confused. 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** :)))   
  


 

**_Steve:_ ** I’m so fucking confused, should I go listen to the song?

**_Buck:_ ** NO!

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Well, not now.

**_Tony Stank:_ ** i just got done listening to it…. STEVE LISTEN TO IT NOW!

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** TONY, DO NOT!

**_Nat:_ ** Steve, don’t listen to the song. Not yet anyways. Listen to the entire album, but Hesitate.

 

**_Steve:_ ** That’s not fair. I like the Jonas Brothers.

**_Buck:_ ** It’s for your own good…

**_Steve:_ ** Okay, but who sings lead in the song? Nick or Joe?

**_Tony Stank:_ ** both

**_Steve:_ ** Now I have to listen to it! 

**_Nat:_ ** No you don’t… It sucks.

**_Steve:_ ** According to Valkyrie and Peter it doesn’t… Oh, and Bucky.

**_Val:_ ** I shouldn’t have said anything, sorry Bucky.

**_Buck:_ ** It’s my fault. Steve don’t listen to it.

**_Buck:_ ** Or I won’t come over tonight.

**_Steve:_ ** Fine, I’ll skip the fucking song. :(

**_Nat:_ ** Good

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** It’s for your own good, sorry Steve.

**_Buck:_ ** lol, I’m not sorry.

**_Val:_ ** Me either.

**_Steve:_ ** I hate when you guys do this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hesitate is the best song off the new JoBros album, and if you listen to it you'll see why it reminds Bucky of Steve. :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it's short. 
> 
> Oh, and before anyone says Bucky got over Peter quickly, I think I'd be over someone real fast too if they punched my best friend. And I never said Bucky hadn't been crushing on Steve before hand, so you don't technically know ;).


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter includes gay slurs towards a character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot what classes Steve has (even though I've written the damn fanfiction), and I had to look through my own fanfiction and control f that shit! Anyways, here's a new chapter for ya'll hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I'm going to link the playlist to the next chapter.
> 
> Also, I feel like Midtown has just turned into some science school like it is in Homecoming. That wasn't my plan at all, so I'm sorry in advance.

Three weeks had passed since Quill punched Steve, and things were finally calming down. 

Everything seemed to be going so well for Steve. His school work, home life, friendships, and relationships. It seemed like nothing could ruin his perfect mood. Well, that’s what he thought anyways. 

It was a regular Tuesday. Steve was sitting with Sam Wilson in their third period advanced photography class. They were discussing some pictures they had taken of buildings around New York City, when Sam finally brought up Steve’s face. 

“So, I heard Quill punched you.” Sam stated. 

Steve cringed at Peter Quill’s name. “Yeah, he punched me like three weeks ago. I decided to stand up to him about cheating on Bucky. Probably a bad idea, but I couldn’t watching Bucky get all cozy with him, when I knew Quill was cheating.” 

“Sounds like a damn good friend to me.” Sam paused, “I’m really glad you and Bucky have each other. I was a little worried when he started dating Peter, especially since the guy dated Gamora before dating Bucky.” 

Steve nodded and looked down at his photos. “Bucky’s my best friend. I’d do anything for him. Hell, I’d die for him.” 

Sam laughed, “That’s pretty intense.” 

Steve just shrugged as he picked up a photo he had taken of Bucky at central park, causing him to think about that day. He had asked Bucky to lay in the grass, and let his long, brown locks frame his face as if it were a halo. The sun was shining down on his face, causing his smile to seem a lot brighter than usual, and the light freckles that dusted across Bucky’s face to pop out. 

Steve smiled down at the photo, before setting it down next to the one of Pepper and Tony kissing in the rain. Those had two photos had to be his favorite, especially the one of Bucky. His best friend looked so carefree and beautiful, which just made Steve love him even more. 

“Dude, you’re like drooling over that photo.” Sam spoke up. 

Steve looked up and glared at the other teen. “I’m not drooling over the photo. I’m just really proud of how it turned out. I mean, the lighting, the detail. It’s a masterpiece!” 

“It’s a masterpiece cause Bucky was your model.” Sam replied. 

“What if I said this photo of Pepper and Tony was the real masterpiece.” Steve grabbed the photo of the couple and shoved it in Sam’s face. “If I told you this was my masterpiece would you shut up about the photo of Bucky?” 

Sam chuckled, “You’re getting so defensive. I didn’t even say much about the damn photo.” 

Steve sighed, “I’m sorry. I’m just really stressed right now. With finals coming up. I’m worried about my art finals, even if everyone says I’ll do fine.” 

“You’re lying.” Sam muttered.

Steve gasped before glaring up at his friend. “I’m not lying.” 

“You’re worried about Bucky.” Sam stated, “Dude, I’ve known you for a good while. I know the look you get when you worry about Bucky. So, what’s going on?” 

“Nothing’s going on.” Steve replied, flipping through his photos as a distraction. 

“Steve, I’m trying to help you. Just give me a chance.” 

Steve groaned, “If I tell you will you please leave me alone?” 

Sam nodded. 

“Okay, well it started at the beginning of the school year. I was still in the closet, but Tony basically got it out of me that I’m gay and into Bucky.” Steve began, “After that things got a little rocky between Bucky and I, especially since he started dating Quill. So to make him jealous, I decided to fake date Thor, who also found out I was gay. It was a petty move and didn’t work, because Bucky and Quill were totally in love. I’m talking cheesy hands in the back pocket, 80’s movie love.” 

Sam laughed, “No way.” 

Steve nodded, “Yes way. Anyways, about four weeks ago I found out Quill was not only cheating on Bucky, but doing hardcore drugs. At first I wasn’t going to do anything about it, except pull Bucky aside and talk to him. Then Quill decided to get all handsy with him at lunch one day and I just put my foot down.”

“So you decided to beat up Quill, which caused the two star football players to call it quits?” Sam questioned. 

“Yep, and now Bucky’s been all weird. Like, he’s always at my apartment. The other night he slept over, and he told me he loved me in his sleep. Not like an,  _ I love you man, _ but an,  _ I love you _ .” explained Steve.

He heard Sam chuckle and mutter something under his breath, but it seemed the conversation had ended there. Steve just continued looking through the photos surrounding his workspace. Everything seemed to be perfect in that moment, and nothing could ruin it. Well, nothing but the loud bang of the classroom door slamming open. 

Steve jumped and dropped a photo he had taken of the New York skyline. He pushed his glasses up some, before glancing over at the door, to find Peter Quill standing there, looking enraged. 

Steve gulped and quickly looked back down at his photos, acting as if he hadn’t seen Quill. 

“Mr. Quill you can’t just barge into my class.” Mrs. Humphrey stated.

Peter laughed, “Where’s Steve Rogers?”

“Why do you want to know?” asked Mrs. Humphrey.

Steve began to shake as he listened to Peter Quill ask the art teacher if he could talk to Steve. It seemed Mrs. Humphrey wasn’t having it, but Peter continued to rail her with questions. 

“Listen, I need to talk to Steve. Right now!” demanded Quill. 

“He’s over there!” Someone shouted, “Just shut the hell up and let us work.” 

Steve wanted to die. Of course someone in his damn photography class had to rat him out, instead of telling Peter Quill to fuck off. 

Steve tried to hide himself from his best friend’s ex-boyfriend, but it didn’t seem to work. Peter Quill was already next to Steve in the blink of an eye. 

A hand was placed on Steve’s shoulder, causing him to wince. 

“Listen Rogers.” Peter hissed, “You better look at me when I fucking talk to you.” 

Steve took a deep breath and continued going through his photos, making sure to not give Peter any attention. He already punched Steve once. 

“Hey Rogers, why don’t you actually answer when someone’s giving you attention.” Peter growled, tightening his grip on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve winced, but didn’t respond.

“Quill, leave Steve alone.” Sam commented, “You gotta stop bothering him, man.” 

“Stay the fuck out of this Wilson.” Peter barked, “This about me and the little faggot!” 

Steve huffed, finally turning to face Peter. “What the fuck did you just call me?” 

“I called you a fucking little faggot. That’s what you are anyway, especially after stealing my boyfriend.” Peter growled. 

Steve shook his head. “One, don’t  _ ever _ say that word. It’s hurtful, not just to me, but others. Second, you cheated on Bucky. I know I shouldn’t have said anything and I’m sorry, but you shouldn’t have done the things you did behind Bucky’s back. It’s wrong and not fair.”

Quill chuckled, “You really don’t know how to stay out of other people’s business, do you Rogers?”

“Guess not.” Steve replied with a smirk.

“Steve, don’t provoke him.” Sam muttered. 

Steve just glanced at his friend before making eye contact with Peter Quill.

“Listen buddy,” Steve started, “You need to stay out of my life, and all my friend’s lives. You fucked up your only chance by being a dumbass. So stay away from Bucky, and everyone else I hang out with.” 

“Is that a threat?” questioned Quill. 

Steve shrugged, “No, it’s me telling you to leave us alone.” 

Steve didn’t see the fist coming, but he did feel it, and heard it. Well, he at least heard the class gasp, and Mrs. Humphrey scream at Peter Quill for punching Steve. 

What happened next was a blur. Steve swore Sam asked him if he wanted Bucky, but instead Steve asked for Thor. 

So now he sat in the nurse’s office, with a bag of ice covering the left side of his head and some of his left eye.

“Will you be okay?” Thor asked. 

Steve grinned, “Yeah. I just need to get a restraining order and everything will be fucking fine.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is messy, but it leads to the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Michael Scott, "Oh my god it's happening! Everybody stay calm! Everybody stay calm!"

“What the fuck! Were you even thinking?” Bucky cried. 

Steve winced at his friend’s words. 

After he had gone to the nurse’s office, with Thor to his rescue, they sent him home. The issue was Sarah didn’t answer, meaning they had to call Bucky out of class to come and take Steve home. 

So now the two friends were sitting at Steve’s kitchen countertop, fighting about Steve getting punched and Peter Quill. 

“Were you thinking?” Bucky asked again, “And why did you ask for Thor instead of me?”

“Yeah, I was. I was thinking. Especially when Quill decided to march right in and call me a fucking faggot!” Steve shouted.

Bucky groaned, “That doesn’t mean you provoke him! Oh, and you didn’t answer my question.” 

“I didn’t provoke him Buck! I just told him to not call me a fag and to leave my friends alone.” Steve replied, “Also maybe I asked for Thor instead, because you act like I can’t stand up for myself.” 

“Not when Peter fucking Quill keeps punching you!” Bucky barked, “The last thing I need is to find you on the verge of death, because Peter decided to beat you up.” 

Steve chuckled, “Yeah, like that’s going to happen. The guy keeps punching me in front of fucking teachers. First the cafeteria, and now Mrs. Humphrey’s classroom. I highly doubt he’s going to get me alone and beat the shit out of me.” 

“You don’t know that. Steve, he might not even beat you up. What if he decides to do something stupid, like chase you. If he did that, you’d have an asthma attack in a heartbeat. That’s just as bad as getting beat up.” explained Bucky. 

Steve let his head hang low as he let out a sigh. “This is all your fault.” He muttered, hoping Bucky didn’t hear.

“I heard you.” Bucky growled, “How is this my fault!” 

Steve groaned and threw his head back. “It’s your fault, because you decided to date Peter Quill when it was quite obvious I fucking liked you!”

“Don’t do this to me.” Bucky whispered. 

Steve looked at Bucky with guilt in his eyes. “I was too nervous to come out to you, because I thought you’d treat me differently. Then Tony found out, cause he’s Tony. So he started a new group chat, and told everyone. 

“I was going to tell you at some point, but I worried it’d ruin our friendship. Then you started dating Peter, which pissed me off. So I decided to fake date Thor. Which is how I obviously came out to you. 

“When we finally had everything settled, I thought you’d might break up with Peter for me. I know that’s stupid and selfish to think, but I finally came out and I really liked you. Hell, I loved you.” 

“Steve, please stop.” warned Bucky. 

Steve shook his head. “No! I have to tell you the truth. Which is I still like you, I like you a lot. I like you so much that it’s freaking me out. 

“I really thought something would happen when you were over here every day after the first punch. Nothing happened though, and I didn’t want to push you.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” asked Bucky. 

“I was scared. I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way.” Steve choked out. “I… I just wanted to be with you, but I’m your best friend. You’re not supposed to love your best friend.” 

Bucky chuckled, “I think you can love your best friend all you want. I mean, look at Pepper and Tony. They’re best friends and they love each other. Steve, you can love your best friend. It’s perfectly normal.”

“But you don’t love me back.” Steve muttered, tears now streaming down his cheeks. 

Steve heard Bucky sigh, before he felt his friend’s hand on the back of his neck. He gazed up to see Bucky looking down at him, a soft smile on his plump lips. 

“Who said I didn’t love you back.” Bucky whispered, causing Steve to shutter.

It was happening, Steve thought. Bucky was finally going to kiss him, after what felt like a lifetime of waiting. 

Steve felt like he was in some sappy romance movie. First Bucky wiped away his tears, before leaning down, so their foreheads were touching. They sat like this for what felt like an eternity. 

Steve looked up at Bucky through his lashes. “Buck.” He whispered. 

“Yeah Stevie?” 

Steve let his eyes roam Bucky’s face, soaking up every little detail. Each freckle, each dark auburn piece hair that made up the beard that took up Bucky’s face. He continued to check his friend out, until he reached his lips. They were perfect, and looked so damn soft. 

“I know you’re checking me out.” Bucky spoke softly.

Steve took a deep breath, “Yeah. I am.” 

“So does that mean I can kiss you?” Bucky asked.

“Please.” 

Steve let his eyes fall shut as Bucky leaned it. Suddenly a pair of soft lips on his. Steve kissed back, tangling his fingers in Bucky’s hair.

He felt Bucky linger for a bit, before pulling away. Steve just whimpered and  made grabby hands toward his friend. 

“Who knew you were so clingy.” Bucky stated. 

“I got punched today, let me be clingy.” Steve whined, trying to grab hold of the teen in front of him. 

Steve heard Bucky sigh, before walking closer to him. When Steve was able to grab Bucky’s bicep, he pulled him closer and leaned his head on Bucky’s chest.

Bucky chuckled, “So does this make us official?” 

Steve shrugged, “I’d rather take this slow, I don’t want anyone finding out.” 

“Anyone like Thor?” Bucky questioned, jealousy seeping through the words.

Steve glared up at his friend, before letting out a belly laugh. “You’re really stupid sometimes. Did you know that?

“I don’t like Thor if that’s what you’re trying to say. I  _ like _ you. Hell, I think I love you Buck. So don’t worry about Thor. We never even really dated, and you know that.” 

“Then why call Thor every time you get into trouble?” Bucky asked. 

“I was worried you’d try and pick a fight with Peter, or that I’d let my feelings slip out. I was stupid for acting that way. I should’ve just come to you first.” Steve confessed.

Bucky sighed, “If we want this to work, we have to be honest with each other.”

Steve held out his pinky and gave Bucky a soft smile. “I Pinky promise.” 

Bucky grinned, “Pink promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write a kissing scene to save my life. I'm so sorry.
> 
> I think I've written more than three chapters, but I've been waiting so long to write this moment and it's finally here! Sorry, it's so short, but I didn't want much to happen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey had a shitty birthday, so I wrote this new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Oh, I'm going to get so much shit for this, but I don't watch Star Wars, so I don't know anything about Poe and Finn other than they're shipped. I'm planning on watching the movies, but I can't find them anywhere!

Steve cuddled up to Bucky as he scrolled through his Netflix account. It had been two days since Steve finally confessed his love to Bucky, and things have gone smoothly.

They haven’t done much other than make out, but even that was restricted some for the fact Bucky was at school for the past few days, while Steve had stayed home to avoid anymore drama with Quill.

“So, I talked to Thor.” Bucky muttered, breaking the silence.

Steve twisted his body so he was facing Bucky, and looked at his friend in confusion. “What do you mean you talked to Thor?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I talked to him about you always asking for him. He told me everything, including the asthma attack that happened when I jokingly called myself daddy.”

Steve’s breath hitched as those words left Bucky’s mouth. He didn’t know why Bucky calling himself daddy made him so panicky, or maybe aroused. Especially since he wasn’t an older man.

“I’m sorry I did that to you.” Bucky confessed, “I’m also sorry I never figured out you were gay or liked me.”

“It’s fine, I didn’t want you to know.” Steve stated, “I was worried about what you’d say.”

“You know I’d love you know matter what, right doll? You’re my best friend, I could never hate you.” Bucky replied.

Steve nuzzled Bucky’s neck and let out a deep sigh. “I know all that. I was just crazy scared on what you’d say. I know you’re bisexual, and that you’d support me know matter what, but I was nervous.

“It was like taking a big exam, or applying to get into college. It could either go really well, or horribly wrong. Thankfully it went pretty well, after all the slowburn.”

Bucky chuckled, “After all the slowburn. What is this a fanfiction?”

Steve huffed and gave Bucky a light shove. “You act like you haven’t heard anyone say that before.”

  
“It’s ‘cause I haven’t. I’ve literally only seen slowburn in descriptions of Snowbaz and Drarry fanfictions.” Bucky paused, “And before you tease me, I don’t read fanfictions. It’s just the ones you’ve sent me.”

Steve grinned and ran a hand through Bucky’s long hair. “You keep telling yourself that big guy, but I know you have a secret guilty pleasure for fanfics. Tell me, what’s your favorite.  
“I’m guessing you’re into the boring shit, Draco and Harry, Sirius and Remus. Oh, Sherlock and Watson? Please tell me you ship Kirk and Spock!”

“Stop!” Bucky laughed, “Stop before I punch you.”

“You won’t punch me, you love me!” Steve whined, now placing his hands on Bucky’s broad shoulders.

“I do love you, but if you don’t stop talking about slash fanfiction I’ll leave.” threatened Bucky.

Steve groaned, “Just tell me your favorite ship!”

“I don’t like hearing you beg, unless we’re in bed.” Bucky muttered, causing Steve to moan.

“Don’t trick me like that.” He replied, “Just tell me and I’ll shut up.”

“It’s Poe and Finn.” Bucky stated.

Steve grinned into Bucky’s chest and squeezed the teen’s shoulders.

When he was able to keep his feelings under control, he grabbed his phone and  opened up the groupchat.

 

 

_Avengers Assemble_

_5:20 pm_

 

 **_Steve:_ **Carol (and others), I have found out Bucky ships Poe and Finn. I just thought it should be announced.

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **I knew he’d ship those two!

 

 **_Nat:_ **Lowkey always thought Bucky would be more of a Sirius and Remus kinda guy. Guess I was wrong.

 

 **_Peter Parker:_ **Are we talking about shipping?

 

 **_Steve:_ **Yes!

 

 **_Peter Parker:_ **I have to admit, I really love drarry! Also is it possible to ship video game characters, cause I like the idea of  Link and Sheik, and then when Link finds out Sheik is actually Zelda, he just falls in love with her even more.

 **_Peter Parker:_ **I guess kinda like Mulan.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **are you shipping video game characters????

 

 **_Harley Keener:_ **Yes, he is. Which is kind of lame.

 **_Harley Keener:_ **I love him though.

 

 

“Peter and Harley are so cute it’s sickening.” Steve muttered.

“Hand me my phone, I want to see!” Bucky replied.

Steve chuckled and grabbed Bucky’s phone off the table, before placing it in his hands.

 

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **please stop youre making my eyes burn

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ **Stop being such a drama queen, jesus Tony.

 

 **_Buck:_ **What’s going on, I’m late to the party.

 

 **_Nat:_ **Ten bucks Rhodey and Clint will be the last to read any of this.

 

 **_Buck:_ ** You’re on Natasha!

 **_Nat:_ **;)

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **ewwwwwww!!!!

 **_Tony Stank:_ **stop flirting

 

 **_Nat:_ **I have a boyfriend…

 

 **_Buck:_ **Same here.

 

 

Steve gasped, “Bucky!”

Bucky shrugged, “That’d find out sooner or later doll, especially with Tony being so nosy.”

 

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **wait what?

 

 **_Buck:_ **I replied with, ‘same here.’

 

 **_Nat:_ **I said I had a boyfriend. Are you dating Quill again? Please tell you’re not. Especially after all the drama he’s caused.

 

 

“Wait.” Steve paused and glanced up at Bucky. “You never even asked me to be your boyfriend, we just kind of started to makeout.”

“Oh, well then. Be my boyfriend?” Bucky asked.

Steve grinned, before placing a kiss on Bucky’s chin. “Of course. Jerk.”

 

 

 **_Steve:_ **He has a boyfriend.

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ **;)

 

 **_That Bitch Clint:_ **No cryptic messages!

 

 **_Sammy Wilson:_ **These two ain’t slick. Ya’ll are just dumb.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **when did sam wilson join our group

 

 **_Steve:_ **When he saved my life in photography class.

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ **I’m with Sam. You guys aren’t that intelligent.

 

 **_Harley Keener:_ **ohhhh. ;)

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **Boys, I’ve known.

 

 **_Val:_ **Same with Carol, I’ve known since Bucky brought Steve to the club.

 

 **_That Bitch Clint:_ **What club? What’s going on?

 

 **_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ **Oh no.

 

 **_Thor the thunder god:_ **Congrats! It has finally happened.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **what am i missing here

 

 **_Peter Parker:_ **Oh. My. God. I was a little confused at first, but then I put two and two together! Mind blown!

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **can someone please tell me whats going on

 

 **_Buck:_ **Steve and I gotta go! We’ll talk later guys.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/thatkidraine/playlist/2JwUwxaGi02BULU064Xzoq?si=uEeJYUHRSTKgH4BPLFoW3w
> 
> Link to spotify playlist!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated so quick I had to stop and actually think some. Plus I'm working on my actual novel, and wanted some down time since I had a poop birthday. Anyways, here's the new chapter. It took a totally different turn than I expected, but I've never been more proud! :)
> 
> oh, and before I forget... HAPPY PRIDE MONTH! I totally forgot to put that on my other June posts (I think), but happy pride to all my LGBT+ readers. Have a wonderful month!

Steve pushed his glasses up and stared at his mother. The two of them were out for dinner at some shawarma restaurant some nurse suggest they try.  It was rare they ate together, especially somewhere that wasn’t their apartment. 

They sat in silence as Steve watched his mom look over the menu. He had already decided he was going to get chicken shawarma, because it was his favorite. 

Steve sighed and fiddled with his menu in front of him. He let his eyes wander for a bit, before looking back at Sarah to see her giving him a look of disapproval.

“What?” He questioned.

“I know that look. You’re getting annoyed that I don’t know what to get. Give me a minute, I’m almost ready.” 

Steve huffed, “You say that every time.” 

“Steve, don’t test me.” Sarah warned. 

Steve chuckled at his mother’s response. “You know, when you try to act scary you look like an angry puppy. Now I know where I got the look from.” 

“I don’t know who told you I looked like an angry puppy, but I know for a fact it’s not true.” Sarah replied with a grin, “You on the other hand, most definitely do.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Love you too.” 

Steve heard Sarah giggle, before returning to her menu. A minute later she finally set the plastic down, and waved to their waiter. The waiter gave them a smile, made his way over to the duo, then took their orders. 

When he finally left, Steve glanced over at Sarah and smiled. “He was cute, you should ask him out.” 

“He was very much in his twenties, so no. You could ask him out though.” Sarah stated. 

Steve shook his head. “Probably not the best time to be asking people out. Besides, he wouldn’t even go out with me if he was into guys. I’m a tiny kid with asthma, and that guy was a giant.”

“What do you mean it’s not the best time?” questioned Sarah. 

“It’s not the best time, and he’s a giant.” Steve restated.

Steve watched as Sarah shook her head and glared at him. He knew what that meant. The talk about keeping secrets from his mother was coming his way, and she was going to chew him out.

“What’s with you never taking a chance?” Sarah asked. 

“I do take chances!” Steve whined, “I’m taking a chance right now!”

“With someone? You’re taking a chance with someone?”

“Maybe. I don’t know, it’s just a lot to process. I’m sorry Ma.” 

Sarah sighed, “Steve I don’t get it. You’re such a bright kid, yet you keep to yourself. I’ve tried helping you find a boyfriend, but you always decline. Are you nervous about coming out?” 

Steve shook his head. He was into deep to be nervous about coming out, especially since he’s dating Bucky now. Sarah didn’t know that though. She didn’t even know Steve had finally come out to his friends.  

“Does this have anything to do with Peter Quill and Bucky dating?” Sarah began, “I know it upset you when they were together. If it has to do with that, then maybe you should talk to Bucky.” 

“Quill has nothing to do with this. He’s out of the picture for good.” Steve replied. 

“Then what’s the issue? Are you into Tony or something?” Sarah asked. 

Steve gagged, “I am not into Tony! He’s a great friend and all, but for starters he’s with Pepper. Second, I don’t think it’d be able to date Tony. I’d kick his ass all the way to fucking Europe in the first five minutes.” 

“So it has to do with Bucky.” Sarah commented. 

Steve glared at Sarah. “Does it always have to be about Bucky?”  
“You’re hiding something.” Sarah muttered, “I can tell, cause you get all defensive when saying Bucky’s name. Plus, you keep blushing every time I mention the guy.” 

Steve ignored his mother’s comment and turned his attention to the television set behind her. He watched as the world news talked about President Trump fucking things over again, which only caused Steve to cringe. He tried to continue watching, but it was all just bullshit, like his life. 

“This sucks.” Steve grumbled, while rolling his eyes.

“Me taking you out to dinner sucks?” Sarah asked. 

Steve shook his head. “No, this” Steve pointed to himself, “Sucks. I suck is what I’m trying to say. Me, myself, and I, and all the messed up feelings suck.” 

“Baby, did something happen?” questioned Sarah. 

“Nothing bad.” Steve confessed, “Actually the thing that happened was amazing, but I’m worried I’ll ruin it. I tend to do that a lot.” 

Sarah sighed, “Steven Grant Rogers, you need to stop this! Your life may be hard sometimes, but you’re so fortunate. For starters, you don’t live in the 1940’s were modern technology to help you survive wasn’t even thought of. You live in a country where LGBT rights are legal. Even if it’s still looked down upon by some, you’re allowed to get married. Some people get killed for that in their country, but not you. 

“I know it’s hard sometimes, and we’re not the wealthiest people in New York like Tony, Pepper, or Bucky, but you have it alright. You have a decent apartment, a good doctor, and a mother that loves you no matter what. So please, tell me why you’ve been acting this way.” 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Steve replied. 

“I’m trying to understand. Please baby, just let me help you.” Sarah pleaded. 

Steve glanced at his mother with guilty eyes. She knew a lot. She knew he was gay, she knew he liked Bucky, and she knew about Peter Quill harassing him. What Sarah didn’t know was that Steve was definitely out to his friends, he totally screwed with Bucky by using Thor, and now Steve and Bucky had been together for about a week. How was he supposed to tell his mother all of this, without her exploding on him. 

“Ma, it’s a lot.” Steve began, “It’s a lot and you’ll get mad.” 

Sarah smiled, “Steve, you’re making me nervous. Just tell me, I won’t get mad.”

Steve ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, “You swear on my life, you won’t be angry?” 

“I swear Stevie, now tell me. What’s been bothering you so much this past week.” Sarah stated. 

Steve took a deep breath and looked him mother right in the eyes. “Bucky and I are dating.” 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with a short and horrible written chapter. I've had a lot of shit going on and I haven't been okay mentally. I stopped writing all together and I want to continue this fic, but it's been really hard lately. I'm so sorry. I've literally lost all my friends and I have no one to hang out with anymore. 
> 
> On a lighter note; I finished Stranger Things and saw Spider-man: Far From Home. I really enjoyed Far From Home, but that just might be, because I love Jake... Anyways, here's a new chapter. 
> 
> SIDE NOTE CAUSE I AM UPDATING AFTER THE MARVEL ANNOUNCMENTS AT SDCC! I AM SO EXCITED FOR THOR: LOVE AND THUNDER, ALSO FALCON & WINTER SOLDIER! BLACK WIDOW IS COMING AND DAVID HARBOUR IS IN IT! I CAN NOT WAIT.

“Ma, you okay?” Steve questioned, as he waved a hand in Sarah’s face. 

Sarah nodded as tears filled her eyes. “Is this a joke? Please tell me this isn’t a joke. Steve, I swear.” 

Steve laughed at his mother’s reaction. “I promise, this isn’t a joke. It happened a week ago, after I got beat up. Again.”  
Steve watched as his mother got up from her spot at the table, before pulling him into a massive hug. Steve grinned as tears began to fall down his cheeks. He knew his mom would  accept him, but he was shocked about how happy she was. 

When Sarah finally pulled away, Steve glanced up to see his mother grinning. 

“What are you so happy about?” He asked with a chuckle. 

Sarah rolled her eyes. “If you don’t stop with the sarcasm, it’ll kill you.” 

Steve scrunched up his nose in confusion. “I’ve never heard that a day in my life. What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“I don’t know.” Sarah muttered. 

Steve chuckled, “So, I want to know. How do you feel about this news.” 

“The news about you and Bucky?” 

Steve nodded, and held his breath. He knew Sarah would love him no matter what, and had been rooting for “stucky” as she calls it, to get together. Now that it’s actually happened though, Steve has this feeling everything will change. 

“Well,” Sarah began, causing Steve to let go of his thoughts. “If I’m being completely honest. I’m super excited and happy for you. I’m also slightly concerned because Bucky’s been staying at our house almost every night for the past month or so. 

“How do I know nothing was going on before you started to date? If that’s the case, I really hope you two used protection. Both of you need to think about these things. Protection and getting yourself checked is very important, so I hope that’s talked about.” 

Steve groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Please ma, can we not talk about this here!” 

“Fine, we’ll talk about it with Bucky.” Sarah stated. 

Steve whined and placed his head on the table. He was so pleased that Sarah was okay with him and Bucky dating, but he wasn’t ready for some talk about safe sex. He already knew all about that, thanks to fanfiction. 

“What’s wrong?” Sarah questioned. 

Steve glared at his mother. “I don’t want to have the talk, that’s what’s wrong.” 

Sarah chuckled, “Baby, we have to. I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to get Bucky involved though.” Steve replied. 

“Yes I do, he’s dating you. Besides, I know Winnie would do the same thing. I bet she will if Bucky’s already told her.”

“Ma, please don’t do this. It’s embarrassing.” 

“Steve, I’m not going to argue about this. We’re having the talk and Bucky is joining us. Unless you want me to give it to you guys separately.” 

Steve’s eyes grew wide as he shook his head, “No.” He paused for a second to look around the restaurant before continuing, “Please. Just don’t give us the talk or whatever. We know about safe sex and shit.” 

With that the conversation ended. Steve decided to pull out his phone and shoot Bucky a quick text.

 

 

**_Steve:_ ** Ma knows. 

**_Buck:_ ** ???

**_Steve:_ ** I told her about us…

**_Buck:_ ** omg!!! How’d she react? 

**_Steve:_ ** She cried.

**_Buck:_ ** For real??? 

**_Buck:_ ** You’re joking, right?

**_Steve:_ ** Nope. She cried and then said she was going to sit us down and talk about safe sex with us. So be prepared. 

**_Buck:_ ** Oh shit, Sarah’s coming for us with “the talk.” 

**_Steve:_ ** Gah!!! Don’t say it like that.

**_Buck:_ ** It’s true though! Hahaha. 

**_Buck:_ ** Don’t worry doll, just tell her you’re too scared to have sex. 

**_Steve:_ ** That’s so mean. I’m not scared!

**_Buck:_ ** Okay then… I’m going to let you go, cause I have a feeling you’re with Sarah right now. 

**_Buck:_ ** Talk later my love.

**_Steve:_ ** Bye Buck

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New text chapter!! Guys, I got a MacBook Pro today, and since I got the college deal I got a pair of free Beats! I'm so excited, cause now I can use emojis when doing the text conversations! I really hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! 😊😊

_ Avengers Assemble _

_ 10:30 pm _

  
  


**_Tony Stank:_ ** is it true

  
  


**_Steve:_ ** Is what true?

 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Tony don’t start with this now. 

  
  


**_Tony Stank:_ ** i want to know

 

**_Buck:_ ** Ohhhhh

**_Buck:_ ** There’s nothing to know

  
  


**_Captain Carol:_ ** I’M SCREAMING!!!

  
  


**_Val:_** 👀

 

**_Steve:_ ** Guys, stop.

 

**_Thor the thunder god:_ ** I will support both of you. 😊

  
  


**_Steve:_ ** Nothing’s going on, but thanks Thor. 

  
  


**_Rhodey Rhodes:_ ** I smell liars.

  
  


**_Steve:_ ** RHODEY!!! WTF!

  
  


**_Tony Stank:_ ** I’m with Rhodey, I bet you and Buck are fucking right now. 

  
  


**_Peter Parker:_ ** My virgin eyes!

 

**_Nat:_ ** Tony, no.

 

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** 🤮

  
  


**_Nat:_ ** Clint, wtf.

  
  


**_Steve:_** 😑

 

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** wtf is with all these emojis 

  
  


**_Peter Parker:_** 💩

  
  


**_Captain Carol:_ ** Val started it! Anyways, I’m going to bed. I’m really happy for Bucky and Steve! I swear you already announced you were together though…. 

  
  


**_Steve:_ ** We didn’t announce anything!

  
  


**_Buck:_ 😏**

  
  


**_Steve:_ ** Oh my god!

  
  


**_Peter Parker:_ ** Double dates!

  
  


**_Tony Stank:_ ** no…. TRIPLE DATES!

  
  


**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Oh lord…

  
  


**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** Group date night, we play What Do You Meme?

  
  


**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** Yes.

  
  


**_Thor_** **_the thunder god:_** I am cool with that.

  
  


**_Buck:_ ** Stevie?

**_Buck:_ ** We should.

  
  


**_Steve:_ ** BYE!

  
  


**_Val:_ ** Carol and I will be there. 

  
  


**_Peter Parker:_ ** are Harley and I invited?

  
  


**_Nat:_ ** Everyone in this group chat is invited!

  
  


**_Pepper (mom):_ ** So it’s really just a game night?

  
  


**_Nat:_ ** Basically

**_Steve:_ ** Bucky and I will be there. I’m going to bed now, goodnight. 

  
  


**_Buck:_ ** Same here, night.

  
  


**_Nat:_ ** Night guys, I’ll send more details on game night soon. 

  
  


**_Tony Stank:_ ** is no one going to mention theyre both going to bed… at the same fucking time 🤔🤔

  
  
  


**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Tony, go the fuck to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, but thought it was cute! Thank you all for reading! 🥰


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! Two in a row... I think. Anyways, I'm feeling better even though I'm terrified for college! The writing is helping though. I'm also going to start a youtube channel soon were I rate movies and play the sims... 
> 
> Two announcements.  
> 1) I was never going to do this, but I'm putting my social media on the note at the end. So if you want to follow me and see what I look like (and see that I'm only 4'11"), feel free to do so. I don't post much, but I do reblog a lot on Tumblr. (You can also come talk to me and ask questions on Tumblr, so.)  
> 2) This is more of a question, but are any of my readers fans of Stranger Things? I'm thinking of writing a modern day Harringrove, but I'm a little nervous.

“I can’t believe we agreed to game night.” Steve groaned, while sprawling out on top of his boyfriend. 

Bucky chuckled, “We could’ve said no.” 

Steve glanced up at Bucky, “Saying no would make things suspicious. I know they basically know about us, but I’m not about to have Tony going around spreading rumors about how we didn’t make it cause we were fucking.” 

Steve heard Bucky let out a gasp, before he was smacked on the shoulder by his boyfriend. 

“Hey, you fucking jerk.” Steve growled. 

“Well, that’s what you get! Can’t believe you have such a potty mouth.” Bucky muttered. 

Steve sat up and glanced down at his boyfriend. “Don’t ever say potty mouth again. That made me so fucking uncomfortable.” 

“Sorry Stevie.” Bucky replied. 

Steve grinned before leaning down and giving his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead. He heard Bucky groan, stating how much he hated being kissed on the forehead. 

“If you hate forehead kisses why do you let them happen?” Steve questioned, while sitting up. 

He saw Bucky grin, before the other boy placed his hands on Steve’s thighs. Steve whimpered, “Buck, I hate when you do that.” 

Bucky giggled, “You hate when I do everything doll.” 

“No I don’t.” Steve grumbled, “I don’t hate when you kiss me, or cuddle with me. I don’t hate when you call me doll, or baby doll. I love when you drive me places, even though it’s pretty pointless to drive in New York.

“Oh, and I really love when come up behind me at school and start hugging me. It makes me feel safe. I love that you somehow were able to get an extra inhaler in case I don’t have mine. That includes when we were in middle school, because who’s best friend even thinks about doing that. 

“Hell, I just love every damn thing about you. From your stupid little bun, to those damn muscular arms.” 

When Steve finished he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He’d only been dating Bucky for about three weeks now, but they’d been friends for life and will be till the end of the line. So it didn’t seem like a horrible idea to just admit all of his feelings right then and there. Better to get them out now then later. 

“Steve.” Bucky spoke, causing Steve to open his eyes.

“I shouldn’t have said any of that.” Steve blurted, before pushing himself up to get off Bucky. 

Steve felt Bucky grab hold of his arm, causing him to fall flat onto his boyfriend.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Bucky stated, “I want you to know that was the cutest thing I’ve ever heard you say. I love you so much. Doll.” 

Steve blushed and burried his head into Bucky’s shoulder. “I hate when you make me feel all mushy.” He grumbled, “But, I love you too.” 

“Now, what do you say we skip game night.” Bucky whispered seductivily. 

Steve grinned, while taking Bucky’s face into his hands. He leaned up and placed a kiss on the other teens scruff, slowly making his way up till he reached Bucky’s lips. 

“Love you jerk.” He muttered, before pecking Bucky on the mouth. 

Bucky giggled, “Love you too, punk.” 

“Does this mean we can skip game night?” Steve questioned. 

“Screw game night, I want to cuddle with my stick of a boyfriend.” Bucky replied. 

Steve glared at Bucky, before reaching over to the bedside table. He snatched his phone up, then made himself comfortable again, before unlocking his phone and messaging the group chat. 

  
  


 

_Avengers Assemble_

_2:30 pm_

 

 **_Steve:_ **Buck and I can’t make it tonight. 

 

 **_Nat:_ **This isn’t optional asshole. I better see you at my house to help set up at 4:00.

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ **You two are coming. This is for you. 

  


**_Thor the thunder god:_ **Steve, I want to beat you in a game. Please come. 

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **you motherfucker

 **_Tony Stank:_ **this is a celebration of love for you and bucky!!!! youre coming!!!

  


**_Val:_** 😑

  


**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ **I never say this, but I will kick your ass if you two don’t come. So you’re coming Steve.

  


**_Nat:_ **You’ve made Bruce mad, so you’re coming now. It’s final. When Bruce gets mad it’s not okay. 

  


**_That Bitch Clint:_ **Come. You. Bitch. 

 

 

 **_Buck:_ **Jeez, stop threathening my boyfriend. 

 

 

 **_Nat:_ **Then tell your boyfriend that you two are coming to game night. 

  
  


“We’re going to game night so Natasha doesn’t kill us.” Bucky stated, “I’m not having a spy slit my throat in the middle of the night.” 

Steve groaned, “Fine. Then you owe me.”

  


**_Steve:_ **We’ll go. 

 **_Steve:_ **As long as we play monopoly and game of life. 

  


**_That bitch Clint:_ **There’s too many of us. 

  


**_Steve:_ **Teams

 

 **_Nat:_ **I don’t fucking care what we play, I just want you at my house by 4:00 pm!

  


**_Steve:_ **We’ll be there. 

  


**_Peter Parker:_ **I’m so excited!!! 😁

  


**_Tony Stank:_ **MY SON IS COMING????

 

 

 **_Nat:_ **Yeah, Peter and Harley are coming. So are Valkyrie and Carol, you and Pepper, Thor and Bruce, and Steve and Bucky. 

  


**_Steve:_ **Invite Sam so Rhodey can go, then they won’t be alone.

  


**_Rhodey Rhodes:_ **I’m down with that. 

 

 **_Nat:_ **Okay, I’ll text Sam. I’ll see everyone at 6:00! Who’s all sleeping over?

  


**_That Bitch Clint:_ **ME!

  


**_Captain Carol:_** 😏 Both Val and I are. 

  


**_Tony Stank:_ **Pepper and I are too. 

  


**_Peter Parker:_ **I can’t I have decathlon things tomorrow. 

  


**_Buck:_ **Stevie and I will be too. 

 

 ** _Tony Stank:_** 😏😘🤮

  


**_Steve:_ **Fuck off. I hate that we suddenly started using emojis. It gives Tony the oppurtunity to harrass us all. 

  


**_Tony Stank:_ **I love you Steeb!!!

  


**_Nat:_ **You guys shut up! I’ll see everyone later! 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: cptrogers1918
> 
> Instagram & Twitter: rainerhoads


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope everyone's doing well! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write, but I had to put a lot into it. Plus, I had to do some research. 
> 
> Things have gotten better for me. I hung out with my friend again today, and we went to the mall and literally just browsed for three hours. I did get a new LGBT book! I literally have two now I have yet to read, and I'm currently reading one. I'll put the names of them in the note at the end if anyone wants to read them. 
> 
> Lastly I'm super fucking excited, because I'm seeing KISS next weekend! My dad and sister were just going to go, but then my dad surprised me and said I was going too! I can't wait!

Steve knocked on the door to Natasha’s house, before stepping back. He wrapped his arms around himself as he waited for his friend to open the door. 

A week had passed since Natasha announced they were going to do game night and Bucky volunteered the two of them to help her set up. Steve wasn’t too upset, because Natasha was his best friend, but he’d rather come later so he could get as much time as he could with Bucky. 

People were going to ask questions tonight, even though it’s been awhile since Steve and Bucky started dating. Steve didn’t want people to ask questions though, especially people named Tony Stark. So to avoid any questions the two decided that helping Nat out would be best, at least Steve did anyways. He’d never tell Bucky that though.

The front door opened causing Steve to pull himself away from his thoughts. 

“You’ve made it!” Natasha cried. 

Steve grinned, “Yeah, we did. Now let me in, my ass is freezing.” 

“Yeah let us in, my boyfriend has a lot of health issues!” Bucky cried. 

Steve turned around and glared at his boyfriend. “I hate you sometimes.” He muttered, before making his way inside Natasha’s house. 

When he stepped inside, he took off his coat and boots then made his way towards the kitchen. That’s where he found Clint sitting at the kitchen island, eating a Snickers bar. 

“Hey Clint.” Steve said, causing his friend to look at him. 

“Hey dude, you and Buck are early.” Clint replied. 

Steve grinned, “How do you know I came with Bucky. I could’ve come to the house by myself.” 

“You two are fucking, you really think the other wouldn’t be here.” Clint joked. 

Steve rolled his eyes, “He’s talking to Natasha about something. While I came to talk to you about game night.”

“Oh,” Clint stated, “Well, we're just playing What Do You Meme?, cause trying to play any other game would be hard with our group size. Especially since I think the entire fucking group chat is coming to Natasha’s.” 

“Bucky also brought Cards Against Humanity if we want to play that.” Steve stated, “We could mix the cards or something.” 

Clint nodded, “Sounds like a plan.” 

Steve gave his friend a small smile, before leaving the kitchen to find Bucky. He made his way down the hall, spotting his boyfriend talking to Valkyrie and Carol instead of Natasha. 

He grinned and crossed the hall towards Bucky. When Steve reached his boyfriend, he grabbed a hold of Bucky’s bicep, and leaned his on the other teen’s shoulder. 

“You already tired doll?” Bucky questioned. 

Steve shook his head, “Just want cuddles.” 

“Awe look Val, it’s you.” Carol spoke up. 

Steve rolled his eyes and glanced up at his friends. “Shut up.” He muttered, before sticking his tongue out. 

He heard Bucky laugh, before an arm was wrapped around his waist. Steve felt Bucky pull him into his side, causing Steve to blush. Bucky was always up for a little PDA, even when they were just friends. Steve never minded it much, but now that they were dating the idea of showing public affection made him feel all weird and giddy inside, as if fireworks were going off in his stomach. 

Steve’s thoughts were soon interrupted when a loud knock came from the front door and about five rings from the doorbell. 

“I bet that’s Tony.” Carol commented. 

Steve nodded and pulled away from Bucky, “Of course it’s Tony, who else would continously ring the fucking doorbell.” 

“Can someone get the door for Tony!” Natasha shouted from the kitchen. 

Steve sighed, before taking two steps and swinging the door open. The ringing stopped and he was greeted with a smiling Tony and a very annoyed looking Pepper.

“Sorry about Tony.” Pepper growled, “He’s being a fucking prick tonight.” 

“How am I being a prick?” Tony questioned. 

“Well for starters, you have to ring the doorbell multiple times, which isn’t needed. Second, you decided last minute to use your fake ID and buy as much alcohol as possible for tonight.” Pepper explained. 

“Oh come on Pep, you gotta live a little!” Tony cried, “Senior year baby!” 

“Did someone say drinks!” Clint shouted.   
Steve spun around and watched as Clint came rushing into the hall. 

“Where’s the drinks?” Clint asked. 

Tony grinned, “In the car, want to lend me a hand.” 

Clint nodded, before the two headed out towards the car. Steve watched carefully as they made their way out into the night, which they’d return from with loads of alcohol. 

“You going to get shitfaced tonight Stevie?” Bucky questioned. 

Steve shrugged, “Someone’s gotta drive, so no.” 

“Nat said we could stay the night, so don’t worry about that.” Bucky replied. 

Steve cringed when even thinking about getting drunk. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy drinking, but he was a light weight and tended to do some stupid shit while intoxicated. He’s surprised he’d never told Bucky about his feelings in the past while drunk, and if he had his now boyfriend never said anything about it. 

“So is that a yes or no?” Bucky asked. 

Steve sighed, “Might as well. Everyone else will be doing it.” 

He glanced up at Bucky and gave him a small smile, and in return received a kissed on his head. 

Steve let out one last sigh, before closing his eyes for a second. Tonight was going to be one hell of night, and he didn’t think he was ready. 

 

  
***

 

 

Steve grinned and leaned over the table, his beer sloshing a bit in the bottle. It had been a little over an hour since everyone arrived and Steve was on his way to being shitfaced. 

They were on what felt like the groups millionth round of Cards Against Humanity, and Steve was doing quite well. It seemed as if when he’s intoxicated his thoughts are a lot more, sinful. 

“Okay, this is going to be the last round.” Natasha announced, “It looks like Steve will just continue winning since all he thinks about when drunk is fucking.” 

Steve threw his head back and laughed. “You’reeee soooooo right!” He slurred. 

“Okay, so the black card is, ‘What brought the orgy to a grinding halt?’” Clint read aloud. 

Steve giggled and pushed his glasses up as he glanced down at his cards. He scanned them for a second, before picking the perfect one and handing it to Clint. The rest of the group followed soon after. 

Steve watched lazily as Clint shuffled the white cards, before rereading the black card in front of him. 

“I better fucking win this round!” Tony shouted. 

Steve rolled his eyes and giggled, “You won't eeeven be close.” 

“Okay, so the first card is, ‘What brought the orgy to a grinding halt?’” Clint paused, “Daddy issues.” 

Steve and the rest of the group groaned when Clint read the first white card. 

“That’s not even funny!” Thor roared. 

Steve nodded while slamming his beer on the table, “Sss-ttupidddd!” 

“‘What brought the orgy to a grinding halt?’ ‘A windmill full of corpses.’” Clint chuckled. 

“That’s horrible.” Sam laughed. 

“I think I already know who’s card that is.” Pepper muttered. 

Tony gasped, “It was not my card! I promise you that!” 

Pepper rolled her eyes, “Come on babe, you’d totally choose that card.” 

“Yeah, and if I had that card I would’ve showed it to you.” Tony argued. 

“Guys, shut the fuck up!” Natasha whined, “It’s a fucking game.” 

Steve chuckled, “They are in loveeeee!” 

“And you’re drunk.” Bucky replied. 

Steve frowned and glared at his boyfriend in confused, “Drunk? Me? Nooo way!” 

“Dude, you’re not drunk, you’re fucking hammared.” Carol laughed. 

“If Steve tells us which card is his, then we’ll know if he’s hammered or not.” Sam stated. 

Bucky chuckled, “You ain’t wrong there.” 

Steve glared at his boyfriend before lazily shoving him in the shoulder. 

“Can I finish reading the cards?” Clint asked. 

“Keep going, we’ll just ignore Steve.” Natasha grumbled. 

“Okay, I’m just going to read the white cards now since everyone decided to agrue for ten minutes. The black card was, ‘What brought the orgy to a grinding hault?’ A urinary tract infection, old-people smell, going in dry, batman, 72 virgins, kids with ass cancer, white people.” Clint chuckled, “I can’t with you guys.”

“Keep going.” Peter whined, “If you stop then Steve will start talking.” 

Clint sighed, “Okay, next card is, getting eaten out while on the phone with your dad, Tom Cruise, depression, and Robert Downey Jr.” 

“Not the Robert Downey Jr. card!” Tony groaned. 

“Whatever, who’s the winner. I want to go to bed.” Natasha complained. 

“The winner is, ‘Getting eaten out while on the phone with your dad.’” Clint announced. 

“That was me!” Peter cheered. 

“What!” Steve cried, “That’s not fair! My card was fucking perfect!” 

“Dude, Peter’s card was hilarious.” Sam replied, “Who would’ve thought the kid had it in him.” 

“Butttt Robert Downey Jr and Tonyyyy.” Steve slurred, “Tonyyyy, looks like him!”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Bucky, get your boy to fucking bed.” 

Steve tried to roll his eyes, but didn’t succed. He groaned before taking his glasses off and chucking them on the table. “ Stupid.” He muttered, “Stupid, ‘m not tireed.” 

“Yeah, well I’m taking you to bed doll, cause I ain’t having you pass out on me down here.” Bucky announced. 

“Buckyyyyy. Taking meee toooooooooo. Bed.” Steve slurred in a singsongy voice. 

Steve stopped for a second to look around, before a pair of strong arms lifted him from his seat and carried him away into the night. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending to this chapter is horrible, and I just realized that while reading it back. I'm so sorry!
> 
> Books: 
> 
> 'Carry On' by Rainbow Rowell 
> 
> 'What If It's Us' by Becky Albertalli & Adam Silvera
> 
> 'I Wish You All The Best' by Mason Deaver
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: cptrogers1918  
> Instagram & Twitter: rainerhoads


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An actual real update, not just one telling you guys how fucked I am! 😂 Seriously though, I love all you so much and want to thank you for all your support. I'm feeling a lot better about things, and it seems to be going easier. To the people who sent messages, I love you all dearly! 💕
> 
> little PSA, I've never really been hungover so this about to be shit writing. 
> 
> This chapter ended a little eh, also sorry in advance for Tony being obsessed with KISS... I've been nonstop listening to them since I saw them.

Steve awoke in a strange bed, with a pounding headache. It felt like someone had crushed his head in, but ten times worse. 

Steve groaned as he opened his eyes, not wanting to look into the light. He rolled over, causing him to collide with a naked body. 

“What the fuck.” He muttered, rubbing his eyes. 

The body groaned, causing Steve to freeze. 

“Stevie.” The person muttered. 

Steve let out a sigh of relief, “Thank god, it’s just you Buck.” 

“Do you remember last night?” Bucky questioned. 

Steve shook his head and rolled over to his side of the bed. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, and slid them on his face. The world was a lot more clear now, which made Steve feel sick. He quickly took his glasses off and rubbed his forehead. 

“Did we fuck?” He mumbled. 

“Well, not exactly.” Bucky paused, “We got pretty far, but I didn’t want to take advantage of you. I want you to remember your first time.” 

Steve chuckled, “You’re such a sap Buck. A literal sap, who’ll do anything for me.” 

“I try.” Bucky whispered. 

Steve rolled his eyes, before cuddling up to his boyfriend. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of alcohol and Bucky, a combination he didn’t find pleasing. 

“I think I’m gonna puke.” Steve mumbled into Bucky’s neck. 

“Then get off of me!” Bucky shouted, while pushing Steve away from him. 

Steve groaned and rolled over till he was on the edge of the bed. He stayed there for a bit before pushing himself up, and heading towards the bathroom attached to the room Bucky and him were staying in.

“Damn doll, look at you!” Bucky whistled. 

Steve turned and glared at his boyfriend, “I’m about to spew my guts out and you’re catcalling me?” 

“Just trying to be a good boyfriend.” Bucky replied. 

“Yeah okay, you tell yourself that.” Steve muttered, while walking into the bathroom. 

When he reached the toilet, Steve got on his knees and shoved his face inside. He waited a few minutes, expecting to puke his guts out, but nothing came. He groaned, lifting his head out of the toilet and leaning against the wall beside him. 

“What’s wrong baby love?” Bucky called out. 

“I can’t puke!” Steve whined, “I feel like shit, but I can’t puke.” 

Bucky chuckled, “That happens sometimes, you want anything?” 

Steve nodded, “Pants, my phone, and something that can help.” 

“On it.” Bucky replied. 

Steve muttered a thank you as he sat there against the wall, he waited a minute before Bucky arrived with a water bottle, some sweatpants, and Steve’s phone. 

“Where’d you get the sweatpants?” Steve questioned, as he took them from Bucky’s hand and slid them on. 

Bucky grinned, “I had a feeling we’d be staying so I packed them in that bag I brought.” 

“You’re actually the best boyfriend.” Steve muttered, as he took his phone and water from Bucky. 

“I try,” Bucky paused, “Do you want anything else? I’m about to go see if anyone else is awake.” 

Steve shook his head while looking at his phone, “I’m good, thank you.” 

“Okay, well text me if you need something.” Bucky replied, before planting a kiss on Steve’s head. 

Steve scrunched his nose up and glared at his boyfriend as he watched him walk away. When Bucky was gone he looked back at his phone, and headed to his unread messages. 

  
  


_The Avengers_

11:30 pm 

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **steve and bucky please answer what are you doing

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **Guys, keep it down. 

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **please stop fucking 

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ **Tony, what the fuck! 

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **what im being real here

 

 **_Nat:_ **They’re drunk and getting it on, they’re not going to answer their phones. 

 

 **_That Bitch Clint:_ **More like Steve is drunk.

 

 ** _Thor the thunder god:_** 😂😂😂

 

 **_Peter Parker:_ **I don’t know how I feel about this group chat anymore.

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **guys stop being so vulgar in front of my son

 

 ** _Rhodey Rhodes:_** 😑

 

 **_Steve:_ **heyyyyyyyy bitchesssssssssssss

 

 **_Buck:_ **Hey guys, I’m taking Steve’s phone away for the night. Also, please stop blowing up the group chat. 

 

 **_Steve:_ **DICCCCCK PICA

 ** _Steve:_** 🍆🍆

 

 **_Val:_ **Please take the phone from Steve, thanks. 

  


**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ **For real

 

 **_Rhodey Rhodes:_ **I’ve seen enough, let’s not let Steve ever get drunk again. 

 

_Steve has changed Thor the thunder god to God Of Thunder *and rock &roll* _

 

 **_God Of Thunder *and rock &roll*: _ **Why must my name be so long. 

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **wait… steve knows KISS!?!?!

 

 **_Peter Parker:_ **Who?

 

 **_Harley Kenner:_ **The band stupid.

 

 ** _Peter Parker:_** 😔😔

 

_God Of Thunder *and rock &roll* changed their name to Thor: Love & Thunder _

 

 **_Val:_ **YAS THOR, THE NAME! FOR THE GAYS!

 

 ** _Thor: Love & Thunder: _**😊😇😚

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **is no one going to talk about the fact steve had changed thors name to lyrics from a KISS song

 

 **_Rhodey Rhodes:_ **Is no one going to talk about the fact that Tony can correctly write a bands name, but have horrible grammar and punctution the other times. 

 

 **_Captain Carol:_ **It’s Tony, idk what we expect. 

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **I HEAR MOANING

 

 **_Nat:_ **Oh god.

 

 ** _Peter Parker:_** 😳😳

 

 **_That Bitch Clint:_ **Get it fellas. 

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ **Clint no!

 

 **_Tony Stank:_ ***cue Calling Dr. Love and Love Gun by KISS* 

 **_Tony Stank:_ **oh… i cant forget ‘I Was Made for Lovin’ You’

 

 **_Pepper (mom):_ **I’m so fucking done, goodbye.

 

 **_Peter Parker:_ **My virgin eyes didn’t need to see that.

 

 ** _Harley Keener:_** 😑

 

 **_Nat:_ **Well, everyone please go to sleep now. I don’t want to know if Steve and Bucky are getting all steamy in one of the guest rooms. 

  


It seemed that the group chat had stopped after that. Steve closed his eyes and prayed that him and Bucky didn’t make a lot of noise last night, in fear of people assuming things. 

  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: cptrogers1918
> 
> Instagram & Twitter: rainerhoads


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, and it's not me complaining! 😱😱 Anyways, thought I'd do a text update cause these are my favorites. Also, I want to ask a couple questions, you guys can answer or not. 
> 
> 1) How old are you guys? I'm wondering how old most of you are, I'm 20. 
> 
> 2) Where are most of you guys from? I'm from the United States. 
> 
> 3) What's your name? Mine is Raine
> 
> 4) How tall are you guys? I'm 4'11, which makes me the shortest in my family. 😬
> 
> 5) If you're old enough do any of you have any tattoos or piercings? I have one tattoo on my ribcage, I'm planning to get more. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I love you all dearly! 💕

_ The Avengers _

7:45 am

 

**_Steve:_ ** Hello guys, I’ve been hungover since Saturday morning. 

 

**_Buck:_ ** Doll, that’s impossible. 

 

**_Thor: Love & Thunder: _ ** Hello Steve, I hope everything is well. Please feel better. 

 

 ** _Tony Stank:_** 😱

 

**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** Thor, why’d you text Steve like you’re dating him. 

 

**_Val:_ ** Do you guys not know how Thor texts??

 

**_Steve:_ ** Is no one going to talk about how I’m still feeling like shit, yet I’m at school. 

 

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** That’s called alcohol poisoning. 

 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** What’s happening?

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Steve, you okay man?

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** hes yeeted into oblivion 

 

**_Rhodey Rhodes:_ ** Can I kick Tony out of the group chat? 

 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** Please don’t! 

 

**_Harley Keener:_ ** Yeah, kick the old man out! 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** wtf im not an old man

**_Tony Stank:_ ** peter i love you

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Steve, are you sure you’re okay? 

**_Steve:_ ** Does anyone know how much I drank??? 

**_Buck:_ ** Nope, sorry. 

**_Nat:_ ** Bucky 😂

**_Nat:_ ** And replying to Steve, you drank enough to make yourself act really stupid, and I'm pretty sure you got sick. At one point I got nervous we'd have to take you the hospital. 

**_Steve:_ ** Love that for me! I wish I had super powers where I could never get drunk. 

**_Thor: Love & Thunder: _ ** One day my friend. 

**_Harley Keener:_ ** I bet the old man could make some special machine for that! 😂

**_Tony Stank:_ ** harley is an asshat

**_Peter Parker:_ ** I’m sorry 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** dont apoligize my son

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Oh god, please stop this nonsense. 

  
  


**_Steve:_ ** Are we still hanging out after school? I need to know, because my ma wants to have dinner with Bucky and I. 

 

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** So dinner at Steve’s?

 

**_Steve:_ ** NO

 

**_Nat:_ ** What happened to being hungover??? 😂

 

 ** _Steve:_** 😡😡

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** are you inviting us to dinner

 

**_Steve:_ ** What makes you think there’s room for this entire groupchat in my apartment?

 

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** you invited the OG’s once. 

 

**_Thor: Love & Thunder: _ ** That time was a real disaster. 

 

**_Nat:_ ** Wasn’t that the sleepover with the OG’s, Rhodey, and Bucky???

 

**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** Yeah, and we played spin the bottle, or Tony wanted too. 

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** i wanted steve and bucky to kiss

**_Tony Stank:_ ** ive been a stucky shipper since day one

 

 ** _Buck:_** 😒

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** real talk lets do a sleepover without drinks

 

**_Rhodey Rhodes:_ ** Tony not wanting to drink at a get together, I’m shocked. 

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** RHODEY!!!

 

**_Rhodey Rhodes:_ ** You know I love you Tones. 

 

**_Nat:_ ** I agree with Tony, let’s do a sober sleepover!

 

**_Buck:_ ** I’m up for that, I’ll even host!

 

**_Steve:_ ** You promise it’ll be sober???

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** pinky promise

 

**_Buck:_ ** This weekend, everyone’s invited to my place! I’m hosting a sober sleepover. We’re playing monopoly. 

 

**_Nat:_ ** Oh god. 

 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** YAY!

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** I know we should be nervous, I might bail. 

 

**_Val:_ ** Let’s play the game of life and then Carol and I will come. 

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Yes! 

 

**_Buck:_ ** How about everyone chooses games from their own collections and you bring them over, then we’ll choose from there. We’ll order pizza and shit, then we’ll watch a movie. 

 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** I’m down for this idea. 

 

**_Steve:_ ** If you’re coming just text Bucky and I. 

 

**_Buck:_ ** Yeah, text one of us so I know how many people are coming. But text serpetaly then the group chat to make it easier for a headcount. 

 

**_Nat:_ ** You guys know the drill, text them! Anyways, I gotta go I’ll see everyone later. 

 

**_Steve:_ ** See you guys at lunch! 

 

**_Buck:_ ** Try to tell us by Wednesday, so I can get a headcount! See you at lunch! 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: cptrogers1918
> 
> Instagram & Twitter: rainerhoads


	32. Quick update!

Hello friends! just wanted to say I deleted all my other updates so the chapter numbers would align, but I wanted to make a quick note saying that I might put a hiatus on this fanfic just for a bit till i get into the flow of classes.

I feel horrible for doing this, but I want to focus on school and my mental health. I hope you all understand. 💗 

I had a mental breakdown last night while doing homework, so i think it’s for the best right now. if anyone wants to talk just send me a direct message through my social media’s. 

I love you guys and thank you for being such kind readers.- Raine 🥰

 

Tumblr: cptrogers1918

Twitter & Instagram: rainerhoads


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing really well in school and have had free time, so I thought I'd do an update. I love this fanfic a lot but I'm thinking of ending it soon and starting the sequel cause I really want too, and also I put so much dialogue and text conversation into this work, that I've struggled writing Steve's thoughts. (Which I really wanted to focus on!) 
> 
> Anyways, here's chapter 32 I hope you all enjoy. Quick update on my life. Everything's going well, but I'm starting to get annoyed with the woman I nanny for. So over the summer I watch this kid who lives in my neighborhood. Well, I told this woman that my schedule wasn't as hectic as high school (big mistake) and that maybe I'd be able to help some. Well, I have Thursday's and Friday's free, but I use those days to do homework. My parents said I didn't have to get a job either, cause it's my first year of college and I struggle... A LOT! So now this woman is taking advantage of the fact I only have three days of classes, and it's starting to piss me off. I don't know what to do, because I do want money but at the same time I need to focus on school or I will get side tract. It's a lot. 😕

Steve quickly gathered his items as the bell rang for his lunch period. He dashed out of the classroom and raced towards the cafeteria to meet his group of friends. When he reached their table he slammed his book bag on top of the surface, and plopped down next to Bucky. 

“What’s got you all jumpy?” Bucky questioned. 

Steve didn’t respond, but instead opened his lunchbox and took his container of pasta out. 

“Hey Steve.” Bucky called. 

“What?” Steve replied, taking a bite of his food. 

“You okay?” His boyfriend asked. 

Steve nodded, before taking another bite of his food. “I’m just thinking.” 

“About?” Bucky paused, “You’ve seem to be thinking a lot lately. Getting all smart on me Stevie?” 

Steve chuckled, “No, it’s just that I've been thinking about all this party stuff lately, and how the fact second semester is already upon us. Before we know it we’ll be graduating and all this high school shit will have to stop.”   
“Is that a problem?” Someone asked. 

Steve turned around to see Tony standing above him with a huge grin on his face. 

“Hey Tones.” Steve replied. 

“I heard you were talking about graduation and high school ending.” Tony stated. 

Steve shrugged, “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. Especially after this past weekend. How are we all going to survive without each other?” 

“Steve, you know it’s not like we’re all disappearing.” Bucky stated. 

“I’m going to Georgia for college.” 

“I forgot about that.” Tony muttered, “That’s so fucking far. It’s an eleven hour drive.” 

“What’s an eleven hour drive?” Carol asked. 

“New York to Savannah.” Tony announced. 

“For real?” Natasha questioned.

Tony nodded, “Yeah, that’s an eleven hour drive to Steve. Damn Buck, how are you going to handle that?” 

“Who said I wasn’t going with my boyfriend?” Bucky questioned. 

Steve turned towards Bucky and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his jaw. “You’re the sweetest, but I’m not going to make you go if you don’t want too.” 

“If I stay in New York, I’m going to be working some deadbeat job that’ll most likely be taken over by robots in the next few years. I’d rather join you in Savannah then stay.” Bucky stated. 

Steve frowned, “What would you do in Savannah?” 

Bucky shrugged, “Community college is an option, I’d get an apartment and then we can live there. We’ll state that you’re living at home freshman year.” 

“You two are going to be married by the time your one year comes up.” Carol joked. 

“I’ll make a bet on that.” Natasha announced, “I say in two years tops.” 

Carol grinned, “Deal. How much?” 

“Two hundred?” Natasha questioned.

“Fifty, and for every year it doesn’t happen the price goes up another fifty.” Carol explained. 

Natasha grinned and reached out for Carol’s hand, “You have a deal, my friend.” 

Steve groaned, “Please, do not bet on when Bucky and I are getting married. We haven’t even been together for a year.” 

“Yeah, bet on Pepper and I instead!” Tony cried. 

Pepper smacked Tony on the shoulder, “No, I’m not having people bet on when you and I will get married. It’s wrong.” 

“Exactly, things are supposed to happen by themselves. Betting will just make the process more stressful.” Thor chimed in. 

“Then what’s the point of marriage?” Tony whined. 

Pepper groaned, “The point of marriage is that you love someone unconditionally and want to spend the rest of your life with that person.” 

“Well, plus you get good sex.” Bucky muttered. 

Steve’s coughed, beginning to choke on his lunch. He glared at his boyfriend for a moment, while trying to swallow his food. 

“Steve, you okay man?” Valkyrie asked with concern. 

Steve nodded, as he finally swallowed his food. Taking a huge breath afterwards. 

“What was that about?” Clint asked. 

Steve rolled his eyes, “It was about the FACT, Bucky can’t keep his mouth shut. You just had to say that.” 

Bucky smirked, “Say what Stevie?” 

“Don’t be a dick.” Steve grumbled. 

“Awe come on, you know I was joking. Besides, we’re all adults here.” Bucky replied, “Sex is sex. It’s fucking, making love, whatever the hell you want to call it.” 

Steve shook his head, “Yeah, but when you start talking about it, then things get out of control.” 

“Steve’s right. Some people don’t know how to keep their mouths shut.” Valkyrie muttered. 

Steve looked up at the girl and grinned, “You know what I’m talking about?” 

Valkyrie nodded, “Oh boy do I know.” 

“What are you talking about?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah, I’m very confused here. I know I’m open about my sex life, but you guys would have flat out hit me if I said anything.” Tony added. 

Steve and Valkyrie nodded, before looking over at Thor. The entire table gasped. 

“Wait, are you serious?” Natasha asked in shock. 

Steve nodded, “We’re serious.” 

“You two seem to not have a problem with it, until now.” Thor laughed. 

“You think I’m going to ask you to be more modest? That’s impossible.” Valkyrie spoke. 

Steve shook his head and chuckled, “If Thor ever stops talking about all his dirty little secrets, then that means the world’s ending.” 

The rest of the table laughed at Steve’s joke. 

“I never thought as Thor being someone so open.” Rhodey stated. 

Thor grinned, “You must not know me at all my friend.” 

“Thor texts me about everything!” Valkyrie exclaimed, “It’s quite annoying when you’re sleeping and your phone pings at three in the morning, because Thor discovered some weird shit.” 

“Silence your phone, it’s not that hard babe.” Carol replied. 

Valkyrie shook her head, “What if it’s you? I would rather not silence it in case.” 

Steve smiled at his friends, before looking up at his boyfriend. “Would you keep your ringer on for me?” Steve questioned Bucky. 

“No.” Bucky laughed, “I’m joking, of course I would.” 

“That sounded fake, but okay.” Tony muttered. 

“Tony, you’re a dick sometimes you know that.” Steve replied. 

Tony laughed, “I know.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, before turning his attention to Pepper. “Pepper, I’m so very sorry you have to deal with Tony.” He stated. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry for myself too.” Pepper replied. 

Tony gasped, “Pepper Potts, how can you say something like that.” 

Bruce groaned, “Not this again.” 

“Bruce this isn’t about you, this about Pepper and I, and why she’s being so mean.” Tony whined. 

Pepper gasped, “Me, being mean? Never.” 

The entire table laughed. Steve shook his head and gazed over at Tony to see him pouting. 

“Don’t worry Tony, she’ll be nicer when we hang out this weekend.” Steve paused, “As long as you don’t win Cards Against Humanity.” 

“And as long as you do NOT bring drinks.” Pepper chimed in. 

Steve groaned and closed his eyes, “I swear if you bring drinks, the party is off.” 

“Awe come on Stevie, don’t you want to get down and dirty again?” Bucky joked. 

Steve glared at his boyfriend. He already knew this weekend was going to be a trip, no matter what happened. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: cptrogers1918
> 
> Instagram & Twitter: rainerhoads


	34. Just An Update

Hey guys, it's been awhile. Well, school is actually killing me and as I'm writing this I'm having a mental breakdown... So I think I might stop writing this fanfic. Like, just discard it completely. I love marvel so much, but endgame and the twitter fans have literally RUINED the MCU for me. People are mad at actors left and right, and if you even like an actor you're basically canceled. Like, I don't agree with everything Chris Evans has done, but I still love his work and love him! Yet, he's fucking canceled now, cause he took that role in that Netflix movie. Believe me, I get why it was a bad idea, and I wish he'd make a statement about it, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop supporting him. I just won't support that role or movie!! 

The marvel fandom is so fucking toxic, that it's basically ruined something that I used as an outlet for my anxiety and depression. It fucking sucks! I can't even enjoy marvel the same way, cause now I feel like if I support one of the actors, I'm a horrible person! You know how that feels. 

On top of that, I have so much going on with school and I'm always busy with homework. I have no motivation to even fucking write. I just want to do homework and watch That 70s Show. I just feel like life is pointless now. There's really nothing to live for anymore and it sucks ass. So, I don't think I'll continue this fanfic and if I do, then it's going to be awhile before I return. I might scrap this and start all over, but I don't know if I want to write marvel fanfics anymore. Everything has been ruined for me, and it's making me want to curl up in a ball and die. 

I'm really sorry for everyone who's enjoyed this fanfic, but it's not the same anymore. I might continue, but I really don't know yet. 


	35. GOOD NEWS!

So, after taking almost a month off, I've decided that I'll be continuing this fanfic! I love it dearly, and I think I just needed to get away from twitter because it's so toxic. I unfollowed a bunch of marvel accounts and only follow people I want to see on my timeline! 

The good news is I will be back soon. I'm working on some new chapters, and I'll be uploading them soon. One of my classes is almost done, so I won't have as much to stress about which is nice! Also, I'm finally going to get off my ass and start my gaming channel. Point is, I'm doing better and this fanfic will continue soon, with possible regular scheduled updates! 

 

To those who've been so kind, I just want to thank you! You guys mean the world to me! It really means a lot to know people care, even if I don't know them. 

 

Instagram & Twitter: rainerhoads

Tumblr: cptrogers1918

TikTok: rainegoawayyye


	36. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update, holy shit! 
> 
> Ya'll probably thought I died or something. Anyways, this year has been complete and utter shit. December 1st a tree fell on my car and totaled it, and it just made my fucking day. Now I have to get a new car, but my family doesn't have a lot of money... so idk if I'm going to get a good car,,, but we got good money from the insurance which is nice. Also it wasn't even our tree, it was our neighbors tree. 
> 
> So now I'm job hunting, cause I need a job. I'm thinking of CVS.... I feel horrible I haven't written in so long, but I'm updating for ya'll cause I love you all. 
> 
> BUT MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE IS FUCKING BACK YA'LL! So that's a good thing about this year, that a band that saved my life multiple times is back, and my life can be somewhat okay again. 
> 
> Anyways, sorry that this is just a text chapter and nothing more. I'm kind of stuck with this fan fiction, because everything I wanted to happen has happened... Think I'm going to fuck everything up and make you guys hate me. 
> 
> As I'm writing this, I just remembered... BLACK WIDOW TRAILER! I'm crying, I'm so excited for her movie! In a weird way, I hope it's rated R, just because I feel like Natasha deserves a badass movie with violence.

_ The Avengers _

_ 10:00 am _

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** I’m done partying. 

 

**_Steve:_ ** And typing badly… Tony are you okay?

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** I’m just trying something new, which is trying to text like a normal person. 

 

**_Thor: Love & Thunder: _ ** Normal people text about radical movements, and women’s rights. 

 

**_Val:_ ** No, only lesbians and bisexuals texts about women’s rights. 

 

**_Steve:_ ** What is going on in this group chat?

 

**_Buck:_ ** Yo, I’m in class. Tony is done partying tho???

 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** Tony, if you’re not going to party anymore, could you please help me with a science project. 

 

**_Rhodey Rhodes:_ ** He’s shitting with us, we all know Tony could never give up partying. 

 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** What’s going on? 

 

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** Sorry to change the subject, but I haven’t been able to find one of my hearing aids since the party… Who ate it?

 

**_Nat:_ ** Clint, my love… Did you check everywhere?

 

**_Harley Keener:_ ** Why am I in this group chat again?

 

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** Yeah, I did check everywhere. 

 

**_Buck:_ ** Cause you’re fucking Peter Parker… Also Clint, did you check your asshole? 

 

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** Shut up Barnes, it’s not in my asshole. 

 

**_Natasha:_ ** Oh god, you two stop it. 

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Is no one going to talk about the fact Tony said he’s no longer drinking or… 

 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** I agree, we need a better explanation. 

 

**_Val:_ ** Also, why is Tony finally texting like a normal human being? 

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** What? 

 

**_Steve:_ ** I feel like this is some weird dream and I’m going to wake up to everything being normal… 

 

**_Buck:_ ** Stevie… 

 

**_Steve:_ ** What if Tony isn’t Tony… Like what if he’s a figmant of our imagination. 

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** I don’t think all of us would make up the same person. 

 

**_Steve:_ ** Yeah, but what if Tony was a friend of ours who died, and all of this is a dream. 

 

**_Buck:_ ** Steve, what are you taking?

 

**_Steve:_ ** Nothing… 

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** Steve is texting like this, while in class… Should one of us go to him. 

 

**_Steve:_ ** I’m fine

 

**_Nat:_ ** He’s fine guys, he’s being stupid. 

 

**_Steve:_ ** I made a new friend in my art class… His name is Gerard. 

 

**_Buck:_ ** … What … 

 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** uh oh

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** This can’t be good. 

 

**_Buck:_ ** He’s an artist???

 

**_Steve:_ ** Yeah, and he writes comics!

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** Is this why you’re acting weird???

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** What’s he look like?

 

**_Harley Keener:_ ** Is he cute???

 

 ** _Peter Parker:_** 🥺🥺🥺  
  
  


**_Harley Keener:_ ** Love you Petey

 

**_Buck:_ ** What’s he look like Steve???

 

**_Steve:_ ** Like a vampire. 

 

_ Buck changed Steve’s name to ‘Cheater Cheater Best Friend Eater’ _

 

**_Cheater Cheater Best Friend Eater:_ ** What the fuck Buck!

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** Hey that rhymed. 

 

_ Cheater Cheater Best Friend Eater changed their name to ‘Stevie G’ _

 

**_Stevie G:_ ** Bucky why are you mad???

 

**_Buck:_ ** I’m not mad… 

 

**_Stevie G:_ ** Babe, you’re mad at me, why? I’m not going to hit on this dude or anything. He’s just a cool dude, who looks like a vampire. 

 

**_Buck:_ ** Are you talking to him!?!?!?!?!

 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Hey lovebirds, you’re in a group chat. 

 

**_Rhodey Rhodes:_ ** Can you two talk about this in private? 

 

**_Stevie G:_ ** Yeah Buck, can we talk about this in private?

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** NOOOO! I want to watch this all go down!

 

**_Thor Love & Thunder: _ ** ME TOO!

 

**_Val:_ ** Ya’ll are horrible? When’s the irl fight gonna be???

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Baby!!! What time is it going to be???

 

**_Stevie G:_ ** There’s not going to be a fight! Nothing is going on with me and Gerard! He’s just a cool dude who likes art, besides I think he has a boyfriend… 

 

**_Buck:_ ** mhmmm… 

 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Guys, stop. 

 

**_Rhodey Rhodes:_ ** I’m going to kick you out of the group chat if you guys aren’t careful… 

 

**_Harley Keener:_ ** Wait, is this why Steve was acting weird??? This is stupid. 

 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** I agree, Gerard could be a cool guy!

 

**_Buck:_ ** Shut up, you guys are just kids. 

 

**_Harley Keener:_ ** Ok Boomer

 

**_Buck:_ ** WTF!

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** Bring Gerard to the lunch table. 

 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** NO! I don’t want to witness a fight. Also that’s just asking for death Tony. You know Bucky will kill Gerard. 

 

**_Stevie G:_ ** Why are you guys so worked up about this, he’s just a friend!

 

**_Buck:_ ** A friend, who looks like a vampire! You like vampires! Are you stupid Steve???

 

**_Steve:_ ** Oh my god, I’m not fighting about this in the group chat… I’ll just bring him to lunch and you can meet him. 

 

**_Thor Love & Thunder: _ ** Get ready for the fight of the century. 

 

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** I’ll film it. 

 

**_Peter Parker:_ ** Can I put it on tiktok???

 

**_Val:_ ** I’ll bring my taser, who wants it?

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** Val, no! 

 

**_Val:_ ** Bring yours too! Carol and I will use our tasers! 

 

**_Captain Carol:_ ** NO!

 

**_Rhodey Rhodes:_ ** Should I tell the school’s resource officer????

 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Yes, because I’m not having Bucky, a football player, beat the shit out of an art student. 

 

**_Buck:_ ** I wouldn’t do that… 

 

_ Stevie G changed Buck’s name to ‘Bucky the bully’  _

 

**_Bucky the bully:_ ** WTF STEVE! 

 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Oh my god… Ya’ll are being children. 

 

**_Bucky the bully:_ ** Yeah Steve, you’re being a child. 

 

**_Rhodey Rhodes:_ ** Both of you stop being fucking kids. 

 

**_Bucky the bully:_ ** What ever… Steve, I don’t want to see you at lunch. If you’re gonna sit with this Gerard kid, then you can sit somewhere else.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter & instagram: rainerhoads
> 
> Tumblr: cptrogers1918
> 
> tiktok: rainegoawayyye
> 
> hi yes, please follow my tiktok! I'm funny, I swear


	37. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Few things before though, I'm thinking of writing a new fanfic with a different ship and ending this one soon to possibly start a sequel! So I have a few questions. 
> 
> 1) What other ship would you like to see written as it's own fanfic? I have a few ideas but I want to know people's thoughts and opinions.
> 
> 2) If I was to write a sequel, how far an advance would you guys like to see it? I'm thinking they'd be in their second year of college, but if you guys would rather me write something where they're married with kids, let me know. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm no longer updating on my life for awhile, cause I know that can be kind of annoying and I tend to sound whiny, which I'm really sorry about. I hope everyone who's in school is doing well and finishes off their semesters strong, and I hope ya'll have wonderful holiday's, and get what you want for Christmas, Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa. (Those are the main holiday's I know celebrated at this time, so if I offended anyone, I'm very sorry!)

Steve sighed, sitting down at the unfamiliar lunch table. 

“Hey Steve, you okay?” Gerard, his new found friend asked. 

Steve shrugged while pulling out the sandwich his mom had made him, “I guess. It’s just,” Steve paused, “It’s nothing.” 

“What’s nothing?” A strange voice asked. 

Steve looked up from his sandwich to see a short boy, with a black and bleached faux hawk standing over him and Gerard. 

“I’m Frank, Gee’s boyfriend.” The teen said. 

Steve gave a small smile, “Steve, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet ya too Stevie.” Frank grinned, before taking a seat next Gerard. 

Steve watched as Gerard grinned, pulling his boyfriend closer to him. Steve frowned as the two cuddled, before turning and watching his old lunch table. He spotted his friends and boyfriend. 

Steve frowned as he watched Bucky place his head in his hands. He shook his head before turning back around and grabbing his phone. 

  
  


**_Stevie G:_ ** Bucky, can we talk 

 

**_Bucky the bully:_ ** Talk??? About what??? 

 

**_Stevie G:_ ** I don’t know, about you randomly flipping shit in the group chat. Is everything okay?

 

**_Bucky the bully:_ ** I don’t know. 

  
  


Steve groaned before turning around again to look at Bucky. He pushed his glasses up and squinted his eyes, suddenly realizing Peter Quill was sitting with his boyfriend. 

“What the fuck.” Steve grumbled. 

“Everything okay?” Gerard asked. 

Steve shook his head, “Not really, I think I fucked things up.” 

“How can someone as small as you fuck things up?” Frank questioned. 

Steve glanced at the Frank and rolled his eyes. ‘This kid has no room to talk.’ Steve thought, while taking in the other kids height. 

Steve heard Gerard laugh. “Frank,” The raven haired boy spoke, “You literally have no room to talk. How tall are you?” 

“I’m five foot seven.” Frank replied proudly. 

Steve chuckled, “You’re taller than me, I’m only five foot four.” 

Frank grinned, “Someone’s finally shorter than me! Anyways, what are you doing sitting with Gerard?” 

Steve watched as Gerard glared at his boyfriend, before smacking him on the shoulder. 

“What?” Frank questioned. 

“You don’t ask rude questions like that.” Gerard grunted. 

Frank giggled, “Why is that rude, I’m just asking why he decided to sit with us today.” 

Steve sighed and took a bite of his sandwiches, he glanced up at Gerard to see the boy looking at him with sad eyes. 

“You don’t have to pity me.” Steve muttered, while chewing his food. 

“I’m not pitying you, I just feel guilty that my dumbass boyfriend asked you something so rude.” Gerard replied. 

Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled, “It’s not rude. I’d be curious too if some weird ass kid came and sat with Buck and I. 

“Anyways, I’m Steve.” Steve stated, while looking at Frank, “Gerard and I have art class together, and my boyfriend is kind of pissed with me, so Gerard said I could hang out with him at lunch.” 

Frank grinned, “Your boyfriends pissed, what’d he do? Who’s your boyfriend anyways, is he cute?” 

“Frank!” Gerard cried, before covering his face with hands.

“What, I’m curious now. This kid Steve comes and sits with us, and now I need to know everything.” Frank said. 

“Gerard, it’s fine.” Steve assured the raven haired boy, “Your boyfriend just doesn’t have a filter, it’s pretty normal.” 

“Trust me, I know.” Gerard grumbled. 

“So, are you going to tell me about yourself?” Frank questioned, while looking at Steve. 

Steve shrugged his shoulders, “I guess. What do you want to know?” 

“Let’s start with the basics, your age, where are you from, and why you’re sitting with my boyfriend.” 

“Well, I’m  nineteen years old, I’m a senior, and I’m from Brooklyn. Also, I’m sitting with your boyfriend, because my boyfriend is angry with me.” Steve replied. 

Frank nodded, “Okay, okay. Who’s your boyfriend?” 

“Bucky Barnes.” 

Gerard and Frank gasped, causing Steve to furrow his brow in confusion. No one really seemed to pay attention when he said that his boyfriend was Bucky Barnes, so it surprised him to find out that they were shocked. 

“You’re dating Bucky Barnes?” Frank questioned. 

“Why is that so shocking, I told you guys a minute ago that Bucky would react the same way if someone randomly sat with us.” Steve replied. 

“Yeah, but you said ‘Buck and I’, so we didn’t really connect the dots.” Gerard pointed out, “Everyone just knows him as James or Bucky, no one calls him Buck.” 

Steve looked at the twoy boys for a second before shaking his head, “I don’t think it’s that big of a deal. Why’s everyone so fasinated with Bucky?” 

“He’s captain of the football team.” Frank replied. 

“And he’s actually nice to people, he doesn’t treat the less popular kids like dirt.” Gerard added. 

Frank nodded, “Exactly, like one time Quill and his friend Drax thought it’d be funny to beat me up, and your boyfriend saved my ass. He saved a tiny little juniors ass, from two of his teammates.” 

Steve groaned, of course Bucky had treated Gerard and Frank like they were actual human beings. He did it with everyone else, unless they were trying to beat up Steve, then he’d go full rage on them. 

The two boys across from him didn’t need to know that, they just needed (and wanted) to know that Bucky was being a huge jerk, because he thought Steve had a crush on Gerard. Which he didn’t, at all. 

“So, why aren’t you sitting with Bucky?” Frank spoke up, “I mean, if I were you I’d be wanted to show my boyfriend off to everyone! I’d be hanging all over him!” 

“He’s pissed with me.” Steve muttered, while looking over his shoulder to glance at Bucky. 

The two locked eyes for a split second, before Bucky quickly tore his gaze. Causing Steve to frown. 

“Well, he’s not looking at you like he’s pissed. He’s been giving you puppy dog eyes all of lunch!” Frank cried. 

Steve placed his chin in his palm and leaned forward. “Yeah, well his text say otherwise.” He grumbled, “I’m pretty sure he thinks I have eyes for Gerard.” 

Gerard gasped, “Wh-what?” 

Steve looked at said boy to see him furiously blushing, while Frank giggled. 

“Okay, no offense to Gerard, but I don’t think anyone but myself would date him. I mean, I love him with my entire heart, but Gerard is a fucking nerd. He literally sits in his room, which is the basement, and reads comic books or plays video games, and when he’s not doing that he’s drawing or painting. 

“Oh, and he has fucking Star Wars sheets and a Star Wars comforter! If I were Bucky, I wouldn’t be worried, ‘cause I don’t even think Gerard’s your type. Besides, he’s already dating me.” Frank finsihed ranting. 

Steve looked at the teen with wide eyes, before glancing at Gerard. He grinned when he noticed the other teen’s face was bright red, and he was trying to look anywhere other than Steve and Frank. 

“You okay Gerard?” Steve questioned, with a grin on his face. 

Gerard nodded, “Yeah, I just can’t believe my fucking boyfriend would spill the fact that I’m a total nerd to somone he just met.” 

“Hey, I’m just trying to tell your friend Steve here, that Bucky fucking Barnes doesn’t have to worry about you stealing his man.” Frank whined. 

Steve sighed, “It doesn’t really matter anymore Frank, Bucky’s already jumped to conclusions and doesn’t want anything to do with me now.” 

Well, that’s how Steve saw it anyways. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was shit, thank you all for reading! Also, please let me know about what ships you'd like me to write about for a different fanfic, or if you'd like to see where this goes after high school days 
> 
> P.S. Yes, I know I added Gerard and Frank. My Chemical Romance is back though, and I couldn't help it! I'd like to also note, I don't ship them in real life. This is all a work of fiction, and both men have gorgeous wives and kids! But for the sake of fan fiction and drama, I've decided to add the two. 
> 
> instagram & twitter: rainerhoads
> 
> Tumblr: cptrogers1918
> 
> tiktok: rainegoawayyye


	38. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter... It's so fucking long, and idk why. Anyways, I failed English 111 ✌🏼! I'm not good at school at all, and it's really frustrating. I studied and worked really hard though, but I still failed. It's stressing me out, cause it seems that my worst fears are taking toll.

The rest of Steve’s day seemed to drag on forever. Bucky continued to ignore him, except for sending a text asking if Steve still needed a ride home. Steve replied with a yes, because even though Bucky was upset with him, it was better than having to walk back to his apartment, or ride the subway. 

When the final bell rang, indicating the day was officially over, Steve grabbed his belongings and shuffled his way out of the classroom. He slowly began to make his way towards the front of Midtown High, ignoring everything and everyone in his path. Nothing really mattered anymore, because Bucky was angry with him over something so unbelievably stupid. 

Steve knew that relationships weren’t perfect, and people had arguments, but Bucky was Steve’s best friend first, and his boyfriend second. They had gone through everything together, so for Bucky to be so upset over Steve befriending Gerard, hurt more than anything. It also made Bucky seem controlling the more Steve thought about it. 

Steve continued walking, lost in his thoughts, not noticing where he was going until he bumped into someone. The person caused Steve to lose his balance, but before the short boy could fall, the other kid caught him. 

“Steve, sometimes I question your ability to even function.” A familiar voice chuckled. 

Steve looked up and gave a small smile, “Thanks for saving my ass Thor.” 

Thor grinned, “My pleasure. Now what are you doing in the halls still, I thought you might have already gotten into Bucky’s car.” 

Steve frowned at the mention of Bucky. 

“Sorry.” Thor muttered, seeming to realize mentioning Bucky wasn’t the best idea. 

Steve shook his head, “It’s fine. I’m just really pissed with him. He’s never really cared about who I’m friends with and the only time he’s ever been upset about me talking to someone else, is when you fake dated me for a hot minute, just to make Bucky jealous.” 

Thor chuckled, “Ah yes, fun times. Now, if you’re not going to ride with Bucky, I can give you a ride back to your place, or you could come hang out with me at mine. 

“We’ll just ignore Loki, in hopes that he doesn’t bother us and get suspicious.” 

“Yeah, we don’t need him starting some outrageous rumors about us dating.” Steve stated. 

The two teens looked at each other for a second, before bursting out in laughter. 

“Oh Steve, I’d kick my dear brothers ass before he made any assumptions, besides I’m still with Bruce, remember?” 

Steve nodded, completely forgetting about Bruce and Thor being a couple. Bruce wasn’t much for PDA, and Thor completely respected that, even if he was the exact opposite. No one really seemed to realize the two were dating, because it was so unspoken, unless Bruce or Thor mentioned the relationship themselves. 

“So,” Thor spoke, “My place or yours?” 

Steve thought for a moment, before looking up at his god like friend with a smile, “Can you take me to my place? You can hang out for awhile, or even sleep over if you want. My ma wouldn’t mind.” 

Thor grinned, “I love a good sleepover, and it’ll be nice to go to your apartment again, I haven’t seen your mother in quite awhile.” 

Steve nodded, before pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Let me text Bucky and tell him you’re taking me home, so he doesn’t get more pissed than he already is.” 

  
  
  


**_Stevie G:_ ** Thor is taking me home. Sorry for keeping you waiting. 

  
  


Steve was about to put his phone back, before it dinged, causing him to glance at the screen. 

 

**_Buck the bully :_ ** Whatever… And Thor, of all people? 

  
  


Steve frowned, pushing his glasses up. Was Bucky really upset about Thor bringing Steve home? If anything shouldn’t he be excited, especially since they were mad at each other. 

“Try not to worry about Bucky, it’ll only upset you more.” Thor stated. 

Steve chuckled, “You reading my thoughts Odinson?” 

“No, I can just tell from your facial expressions that Bucky isn’t too pleased with me bringing you back to your apartment.” Thor replied. 

“You’re right about that.” Steve paused before glancing around at the now empty hallways, “It doesn’t matter though. Let’s just head back to my place before it gets too late.” 

  
  


*******

 

 

After a quick drive from Midtown High, Steve and Thor were back at Steve’s apartment complex. Steve waited patientally as Thor parked in the apartment’s garage, before the two made their way up to Steve’s home. 

When they reached the door, Steve pulled out his keys and unlocked it, letting Thor slide in first. 

“Such a gentleman.” Thor laughed. 

Steve chuckled and rolled his eyes, before heading in after Thor and shutting the door behind him. 

“You know what we should do.” Thor announced.

“What’s that?” Steve questioned, while setting his school bag down on the sofa. 

“What if we invited a couple people over, and had a game night with pizza and snacks.” Thor suggested. 

Steve furrowed his brows before glancing at Thor, “Who’s people?” 

“Uh, how about Bruce, Tony and Pepper?” Thor questioned. 

Steve thought about it for a minute, before nodding. “That works for me, I’d say Harley and Peter, and Carol and Val, but I think that’s too much.” 

“We’re going to get the old gang back together, which also means we need to invite Natasha and Clint!” Thor shouted. 

Steve gasped, “Dude, we literally forgot about Nat and Clint, how?” 

Thor shook his head, “I don’t know my friend, but I’m making a group chat right now.” 

Steve nodded and pulled out his phone, waiting for Thor’s text. When the message arrived he grinned, looking at the group chat name. 

  
  
  


_ The OG Mofos  _

_ 4:15 pm  _

 

 _ **Thor Love & Thunder:**_ Hello my dear friends, party at Steve’s tonight. Which means we’re playing video games. 

  
  


_**That Bitch Clint:**_ Pizza!?

  
  


_**Nat:**_ Hey, where’s Bucky?

  
  


_**Stevie G:**_ We’re not talking about Buck….

  
  


**_Tony Stank_** : invite steves new friends

  
  


_**Pepper (mom):**_ Wait, are you talking about Frank Iero and his boyfriend? I don’t know his boyfriend’s name. 

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** yes

  
  


**_Stevie G:_ ** I don’t know if they’ll want to come… Tony might scare them off anyways

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** HEY

 

**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Frank is in one of my classes, that boy is nuts… 

 

**_Nat:_ ** Isn’t he a junior?

  
  


**_Pepper (mom):_ ** Yeah, but he’s somehow really good at math… Which I find really surprising. 

 

**_Stevie G:_ ** I’m not inviting Gerard and Frank… 

 

**_Nat:_ ** GERARD WAY??? He’s in a class with me! I love that kid. I’m pretty sure he does taxidermy. 

  
  


**_Stevie G:_ ** excuse me… What???

 

**_Nat:_ ** I could be wrong though. 

  
  


**_Pepper (mom):_ ** I doubt he does. Frank’s a vegetarian, so I don’t think Gerard would do that to him. 

  
  


**_Stevie G:_ ** Why do you know more about my new friends than me. 

 

**_That Bitch Clint:_ ** It’s cause Natasha’s a spy

 

**_Tony Stank:_ ** and pepper talks to everyone 

 

**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** I’m just now seeing this… What’s going on?

 

**_Thor Love & Thunder: _ ** SLEEP OVER AT STEVE’S!!!

 

**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** Can you pick me up??? 

 

**_Thor Love & Thunder: _ ** Of course my love. 🥰   
  
  


**_Dr. Bruce Banner:_ ** Thanks babe… Also, I know Gerard, he’s really cool! I hope you guys invite him and Frank. 

  
  


 

Steve read Bruce’s message, before looking up at Thor with a grin. 

“What?” Thor questioned. 

“Oh nothing,” Steve paused, “It’s just, I’ve never seen or read Bruce calling someone a pet name. It’s kinda sweet.” 

Thor blushed, “Shut up or I’ll start calling you Steven again.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Now how about you go pick up lover boy. I’ll text Gerard and Frank too see if they want to come.” 

“What about your mother?” Thor questioned, “Does she know everyone’s coming over?” 

Steve groaned, completely forgetting about asking Sarah Rogers if it was okay to have the entire gang over, including two newbies. 

“I assume that’s a no.” Thor chuckled. 

Steve nodded, “Yeah, it is. I’m going to text her though. I’m pretty sure she’s working late tonight, so I don’t think she’ll mind.” 

  
  


**_Steve:_ ** Hey ma, is it okay if my friends come over… It’s just Bruce, Thor, Nat, Clint, Tony, and Pepper… and two new friends I made. 

 

**_Sarah:_ ** Two new friends!? Awe baby I’m so happy for you! 

**_Sarah:_ ** Also yes, they can come over. Just make sure you guys don’t make a mess! PLEASE!

 

**_Steve:_ ** We won’t! Thank you, I love you!

 

**_Sarah:_ ** I love you too baby!

**_Sarah:_ ** Wait… Is Bucky not coming? I didn’t see his name in the list of people.

**_Steve:_ ** It’s a long story… 

**_Sarah:_ ** A long story??? I’ll catch my break now and call you so we can talk about it. 

**_Steve:_ ** It’s fine Ma, don’t worry about it. 

**_Sarah:_ ** Bucky has been your best friend for as long as I can remember, and now he’s your boyfriend. Something’s not right if you’re not inviting him over. 

 

**_Steve:_ ** Seriously, it’s fine. 

 

**_Sarah:_ ** Steven Grant Rogers

 

**_Steve:_ ** This isn’t a spoken word conversation…. 

 

**_Sarah:_ ** It will be. When I get home tomorrow I want to know what’s going on. When your friends leave we’re having a talk. 

 

**_Steve:_ ** Yes ma’am

 

**_Sarah:_ ** Okay. Well, I love you baby. Have fun tonight and try not to break anything. Please and thank you. 

 

**_Steve:_ ** We won’t break anything, I promise Ma. I love you too and thank you again!

  
  


  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was kinda sloppy. 
> 
> Instagram & Twitter: rainerhoads 
> 
> Tumblr: cptrogers1918
> 
> TikTok: rainegoawayyye

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm not going to have a set schedule for posting, because that just stresses me out. I'm almost done with classes though, so I'll probably tend to post quite often. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave a kudos! Thank you for reading.


End file.
